


In Another Life

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Action & Romance, Depression, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Depression, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: What if JJ and Spencer had ended up together?





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Spencer walks JJ to her apartment door. They had just been to the Redskins game. Spencer thought the date had been a success, but he didn’t know if JJ thought it was. Sure, she laughed and smiled the whole time. Also, he could tell that she liked teaching him about football. 

JJ stops in front of a door on the third floor. Her apartment building was nice, but not great. As if she could read his mind she said, “It’s not much, but the rent's cheap.”

He pointed to the door. “Is this you?” 

“Um, yeah.” She answers, “I know you probably are tired and want to go home, but you can come in. I’ll make you coffee.” 

“Um, sure. Sounds great.” Spencer answers. 

She smiles at him and then unlocks the door and opens it. “You first.” Spencer enters and then JJ follows and shuts the door behind her. He sees her lock it again. Spencer looks around and is shocked by how small it is. Also, it’s a lot cleaner than he thought it would be. JJ’s office was constantly a mess. Maybe, she cleaned. “Um, so this is my apartment.” 

“Do you have a roommate?” Spencer asked looking around and noticing he only saw pictures of JJ with different people.  

“Just me. I don’t really have time to meet people and find a roommate.” JJ started walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll start the coffee.” 

Spencer went to look at the pictures hanging around the apartment. He started smiling when he saw a picture of a baby with cake smeared all of over their face. A woman that looked like JJ was kissing the messy baby’s cheek. Spencer wondered if the picture was of baby JJ and her mom.

“Spence, how do you like your coffee?” JJ shouted from the kitchen. 

“Two sugars please.” He called back. 

He looked at the rest of the pictures. In another one is a girl about nine years old in a blue soccer uniform. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail. In another picture there are five kids. All of them are dressed in matching ugly sweaters. It looks like a Christmas card. Four of the kids, two boys and two girls, look about six to nine years old. Then the oldest looking kid is holding an infant in his arms. Spencer sees that it looks like the same baby in the cake picture. Above that one is a picture of what he guesses is all the kids grown up, except there are only four of them. It’s only the two boys and two girls. It’s now easy to tell which one is JJ. They all look about twenty to thirty in this picture. 

“Here’s your coffee, Spence.” Spencer slightly jumps. JJ laughs, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. If anything I should be the one that’s scared.”

Spencer takes the blue mug from her, “Why should you be scared?”

“Because you’re seeing all of my embarrassing childhood photos. Also, you’re probably starting to realizing that I was a surprise, or that’s what my parents like to say.” JJ laughed. She pointed to the Christmas card photo, “I’m the baby in the photo.” She started explaining, “Then there’s my oldest brothers, they’re twins,” JJ added, “Jim is holding me and then Bradley is the boy on his left. Then my sisters,” JJ points to the little girl on the right of Jim, “That’s my eldest sister, her name is Regan, and then that’s Rosaline.” 

“Gosh,” Reid now laughs, “Four older siblings. You were either abused as a child or spoiled rotten.” 

“Sadly, I was their personal punching bag, but they were all at college by the time I was twelve. Also, I feel like they prepared me for my job.” JJ informs him. “Do you have any siblings?”  
“No,” Spencer tells JJ, “I’m pretty sure my mom only wanted one kid.” 

“That must have been nice in away. Probably really quite.” 

“Too quite. I always wish I had at least one sibling.” Spencer confessed. He had always been fond of the idea of having a brother or sister. He was secretly scared of being alone once his mom passed away. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m grateful for them.” JJ smiles at the picture.

He points to the one of them when they were older looking, “Is that you guys too?” 

JJ smiles, “Yes, we took that at a family reunion. Mom wanted it.”

“Why are there only four of yo?” Spencer regrets asking it the second he sees JJ’s face. She becomes pale and her beautiful smile is replaced with a frown. “I’m sorry-” He starts, but she cuts him off.

“It’s fine. Rosaline died when I was eleven. She was only seventeen. We have no idea what happened. One day she was there and the next she was gone.” Spencer noticed the far away look in JJ’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Spencer tells her. 

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. I have chocolate donuts if you want any.” JJ offers and switches the topic all at once. 

Spencer decides to go with it, “Sure. Feels like we’re almost doing breakfast at night.”

JJ starts walking to the kitchen and Spencer follows her. JJ laughs, “I guess we are.” She opens the small box, “I honestly think this is the only edible thing I have in my whole house.” She takes a donut.

Spencer does too, “Did you have fun tonight?” Spencer then scratches the back of his neck. 

JJ smiles at him, “I did. Did you?” Now she sounds like the concerned one. 

“Um, yes, I did. I had an amazing time.” Spencer replies and is rewarded with her smile.

“Good. Maybe, we could go on a date where you teach me something.” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Spencer questions.

“I am.” JJ boldly answers, “So, is that a yes or no?” 

“Yes, I’d love that. Next weekend we have off we should go to the museum.” Spencer tells her. 

“That sounds great.”  

Spencer wakes up the next morning and can’t believe last night happened.


	2. Season 1 Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after 1X05. JJ wasn't in the episode, she was only mentioned, so this is short.

The day after their date JJ was nowhere to be found. They were sent out on a case, but JJ wasn’t there. Spencer had wanted to ask, but he forgot to. He got so wrapped up in the case with the twins that his mind couldn’t focus on anything else until he got on the plane. Then he realized that JJ’s usual sit was empty. He saw Hotch was asleep. Actually everyone was asleep. Even Gideon, which was weird. Spencer assumed that the case had emotionally drained him. He decided now was a good time and pulled out his phone to called JJ, his, well he had no idea what they were. Friends with a chance of something more? 

The phone ring three times before she tiredly answered, “Hello?” 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asks right away.

“I'm fine, why?” Spencer could now tell he had woken her up because her voice wasn’t as clear and professional as usual.

“Hotch didn't say where you were and I guess I got worried.” Spencer admits. “Sorry if I woke you up.” He adds on his apologie. 

“I'm just fine, Spence. Don’t worry about waking me up. I do it to you all the time because of work. Anyway, I wasn’t there because my big brother Jim was getting surgery, so I'm in Pennsylvania helping him. He's a single dad so I get the little one all to myself.” JJ laughs.

“Little one?”

“I have a niece. Her name's Missy. She's seven and she's learning how to draw butterflies in art class right now. So, I now have thousands of butterfly pictures.” He loves how happy she sounds while talking about her niece. 

“That's adorable.” Spencer tells her.

“I may have told her about you and she drew a butterfly for you too.” JJ tells him.

“Wow, she might be the first child in the world that likes me.” Spencer confesses as he moves over to the coffee machine. 

“Oh, right. I forgot about the Reid Effect or whatever. I personally don’t believe in it.” JJ tells him.

Spence rolls his eyes, “Trust me, JJ. It’s very real. Also, very effective on dogs.” 

“Good to know, but I’m still not going for it.” JJ tells him again. “Anyway, I should be going back to bed. I’ve got to get up early tomorrow to take Missy to school.” 

“You probably should. Penelope said you’re the worst morning person ever.”

“That’s true. Unfortunately, Missy’s even worse than me.” 

“Goodnight, Jay.” 

“Night, Spence. Please, actually get some sleep.” JJ requests. 

“I’ll try.” He then hung up the phone. He was glad no one else was up because he knew his grin would give it all away.


	3. Season 1 Episode 6

1X06

JJ felt bad for Spencer. He was currently pacing around her apartment while JJ sat on the loveseat, her apartment was too small for a couch, and just listening to him rant. She thought it would make him feel better if he got all this anger out. 

“I just can’t believe it! Well, actually I can. I mean statistically I was going to fail, but still!” Spencer exclaims. He then flops onto the loveseat. “Oh, no. Morgan is never going to let me live this down. I mean NEVER, JJ!”

She reaches over and rubs his right shoulder, “Hey, don’t worry about him. If he’s being too mean to you, I can always give him more paperwork. That’s what I always do when he pisses me off.” She confesses.

“Do you really do that?” JJ wasn’t sure why Spencer was shocked by this. 

“All the time. Especially Derek. I’ve done it to Elle twice and well I’ve gotten everyone at one point or another. Actually I’ve never given you extra paper work.” 

“Wow, who knew that you’d use your powers for evil.” Spence laughs.

“It’s the only way I can get back at you guys. I hate when I’m treated as less than. I know you guys hate detectives, but they are probably the only people who think I have a harder job than you profilers.” JJ rants to him. She had never told anyone that. “I mean you guys are great, but it’s not easy being the media liaison.” 

“Hey,” He lifted her chin so that they were looking at each other. He quickly, and awkwardly, moved his hand away. Then he looked down into his own lap, “I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel like you weren’t part of the team.” 

“You never have, but technically I’m not part of the team. All of us media liaisons are with the FBI and then we each have our special branch. Mine is the BAU. So, what we’re doing is perfectly legal.” JJ then took a pause before she asked, “What are we doing exactly? I mean are we close friends or…” She trialed off. 

Spence shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” JJ says, “Tell me.” She insist. Before he can answer JJ’s phone goes off. She looks down and sees that Hotch is calling her. “One sec.” She flips her phone open and answers it, “Jennifer Jareau.”

“JJ, I need you in the office now.” He demands. 

She wants to say no, but she knows she can’t do that, “I’ll be there in a few minutes, Sir.” She then hangs up. The BAU wasn’t exactly known for being great at saying bye. She looks up at Spencer, “I’m sorry, but I have to go.” 

Spencer looks confused and then looks to her clock, “We don’t need to be at work for another two hours.”

“I know that, but Hotch wants me now. We probably have a case.” JJ gathers her stuff, “I’ll see you later. Oh, and please remember to lock the door.” Spencer just looks at her. JJ shuts the door. Maybe one day she’ll learn how to say how she feels, or at least learn how to say goodbye.  
-  
JJ was glad to be working on a case where the unsub wasn’t killing his victims left and right. Only one man had died. Sadly, his victims were in bad condition and had to go through surgeries. JJ was the lucky person who got to talk to the victims. 

Of course none of them knew a thing. That was the bad thing about L.D.S.K. They could be cowards and hide. It also meant no one saw their face. 

JJ walked into the conference room in the hospital where her and Elle were currently working, “Anything?” Elle wondered. 

JJ shook her head no and sits down in defeat, “Nothing.” 

“I’m not surprised.” JJ can tell that Elle is feeling defeated too. “Well, Gideon just called. We need to be at the park where the last shooting was in an hour. We’re doing a reenactment.”

“Do you know where the park is?” 

Elle thinks for a moment then answers, “No idea. I thought you might know.” 

“Um, I don’t. I’ll call Spence. He’ll know.” JJ calls Spence. 

“JJ?” 

“Hey, Elle and I have no idea where the park is. Can you text one of us the address?”

“Of course!” He cheerful agrees. He likes helping people. It’s one of the things JJ has always liked about him.

“Thanks, Spence.” 

“JJ, about this morn-” 

JJ cuts him off, “We can talk about that later.” JJ then hung up the phone. 

Elle was looking at her and JJ could tell she was trying to figure out what was going on, “What’s going on with you and Spencer?” 

JJ honestly answered, “Nothing.” That was true. Currently, nothing was going on between the two agents. JJ’s phone then binged, “I got the directions.” 

“Great, how far away is it?” JJ was glad that Elle didn’t seem to want to push the issue. 

“Not far. About twelve minutes.”  
-  
Elle and her arrived at the park before anyone else. The rest of the team pulled into the park about five minutes later. 

Hotch started instructing people where to go. “Elle, Morgan, and Reid you guys are going to be our victims so go get camera’s from the van. I’ll then show you where to stand.” The three left. He then turned to JJ, “You’re going to be with Gideon watching the media to make sure that everything is still quite.”

“Yes, sir.” JJ answered then went to the van.  
-  
JJ was shocked, and pissed off, that the case had been leaked. After finding out the leak everything happened fast. She may have played soccer in high school, but she was always prepared to be tackled. When Gideon had taken her down the air was knocked right out of her lungs. Her phone was thrown during the whole thing too. Gideon’s surprisingly soft hand stayed on her head the whole time she was down. She was down for quite awhile. 

Eventually Gideon rolled her over, “You okay?” 

“I’m great.” She grimaced. “Can I get up now?” JJ was not enjoying laying on the ground. Also, she was worried about everyone.

“Of course. I’ll help you up.” Gideon stood up then gave her a hand.

JJ took his hand and then brushed herself off. She looked around and saw Elle, Spencer, and Derek walking over to them. “What happened?” JJ couldn’t remember anything. “Everyone’s okay right?” 

“Our suspect just got shoot. Everyone else is okay though.” Gideon informs her.

JJ nods, “Good, but I’m guessing we don’t have the right guy.” 

“Let’s go regroup with everyone.” He started walking towards Hotch and JJ followed.  
-  
JJ had never been so scared in her life. They were currently at the hospital. Spencer had gotten himself in the same room as the unsub. SWAT wanted to go in, but the BAU team knew that it would be a mistake. 

JJ had tried talking some sense into any of them, but got nowhere. She walked back over to her team. All of them looked at her with looks of hope. JJ hated knowing that she would have to crush their hope. She simply shook her head no. “I’m sorry, but they’re sadly passed being reasoned with.” JJ now was thinking about how the last thing she did was tell Spence that they would talk later. What if something happened to Spence and they never got to have that talk?

Then it happened. A loud bang ringed out. JJ saw the whole team freeze for a second. Then they ran after SWAT.  
-  
Somehow everything had worked out. JJ had fallen asleep on the jet while doing work. She had been woken up by someone gently shaking her shoulder. She looked up and saw Spence, “Hey.” She tiredly greeted him.

“Hey, I’m going to take you home. You shouldn’t drive.” Spencer tells her.

“Why?” 

“You’re tried. Did you know that studies have shown that it’s more dangerous to drive while you’re tired than when you’re drunk.” Spencer tells her. 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I’m not driving.” JJ laughs.  
-  
JJ fell asleep on the car drive home. Spence once again woke her up. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“You’re fine, JJ.” 

“How about you come in and we finally talk about all of this.”

“Sure.” 

The two walked up to JJ’s apartment. “Do you want coffee? I would offer you food, but I don’t think I have anything.” 

“I’m fine.” Spence tells her. 

“Are you okay?” JJ finally asks him.

He takes a deep breath before he answers, “I’m fine, for now at least. Gideon said I can talk to him if I start not feeling okay. Also, he told me to remember that what I did was right. That many lives were saved and that he’s proud of me.” 

“Hey,” JJ squeezed her shoulder, “You can talk to me too. At anytime of the day or night.” 

“Thanks, JJ.” He pulls her into a hug.

JJ feels surprisingly safe. They hug for a few more seconds then sort of pull away. Their arms are still wrapped around each other. Their faces are centimeters apart. “Spence, what are we doing? I mean what is this? Are we dating or was that just me getting the wrong mess-” He then cuts her off with a kiss. JJ freezes for a moment then kisses him back. They pull back and rest their foreheads against each other. “Wow, where did all that confidence come from?”

“I have none. My heart's beating out of my chest.” He laughs, “I just wanted you to know you aren’t getting the wrong message. I really like you, JJ.” 

“I really like you too.”  
“Can I kiss you again?” He asks her like a true gentleman.

“Yes, of course.” 

The two kissed again. It was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 9, 2017.


	4. Season 1 Episode 7

Spencer and JJ were currently trying to make spaghetti. “This is bad!” JJ giggled, “One of us needs to learn how to cook or we’re going to starve to death!” 

“I thought your mom would have taught you how to cook when you were little!” Spencer voiced. 

“And I thought you would have taught yourself how to cook by now!” JJ defended herself, “I mean how don’t you know how to cook? Were you too busy with your three PhDs?” 

Spencer smiles at her. He enjoyed how much he had opened up to her in the past two weeks since they had made it official. He felt comfortable with her.  “I guess I was. And no matter how many cook books I read I will never be able to do this!” 

JJ’s phone then binged. “Oh, no.” 

“Do we have a case?” Spencer didn’t want to leave this happy little world him and JJ were making for themselves. 

“I think so. Hotch just text me-aw!” JJ’s face brightened up, “We don’t have a case.” 

“Then why did Hotch text you?” Spencer was now wondering how close the two were. He wasn’t jealous or worried. He was curious. 

“Haley, had the baby! It was about time, she was going stir-crazy.” 

“How do you know that?” He asks her. He hadn’t realized that Hotch and JJ might actually talk about their personal lives. 

“Haley calls me whenever she can’t get ahold of Hotch, which is a lot. She started opening up to me and told me about her personal life. I know way too much about Hotch. I guess that’s why I’m not as scared of him as you.” 

“I’m not scared of him, or at least not that scared.” Spencer wasn’t terrified of Hotch, just a little scared. Wasn’t everyone a little scared of their boss?

“Sure you aren’t. Do you want to see the picture?” 

“Sure.” He walks over to her. JJ handed him the phone. Spencer looked at the baby. He was small, of course, also very red. Spencer thought that Hotch took the picture a few minutes after the baby was born. “Why do people think that babies are so cute?”

“Spencer!” JJ then lightly hit him. 

“What?” He grinned in disbelief that she could take offence to his comment, “It’s an honest question!” 

JJ looks over his shoulder to see the picture of Hotch’s baby, “How are babies not cute? They’re so small and innocent. The world hasn’t ruined them yet.” 

“They are also weirdly colored. Also, they’re bald and wrinkly.”

JJ laughs, “You can be such a guy sometimes.” 

“Well, I am a guy.” Spencer tells her.

“Not what I meant. I mean that you don’t always act like a normal guy, but you have your moments where you are a total guy. You’re usually a gentlemen.” JJ explains to him.

“What’s the difference?” Spencer wonders.

JJ shrugs her shoulders, “I can’t tell you.” 

“Why not?” 

“Penelope and I made a whole list. We call it our girl code, and explaining the difference between a guy and a gentlemen is on there. I can’t break girl code.” JJ tells him, “Or bad things will happen.”

Spencer wraps his arm around her shoulders, “Let me guess. You can’t tell me what would happen because that’s against girl code too.” 

“You’re a fast learner, Spence.” JJ goes on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek.

“What’s the baby’s name?”

“Jack. All I can think about is serial killers named Jack.”

“Jack the Ripper.” He starts.

“Jack the Stripper.” JJ continues.

“Jack the strangler.”

JJ then asks him, “Why does every murder named Jack then get the and another word after his name?” 

“There was Jack Unterweger.” He tells her.

“Wasn’t Jack short for Johann?” 

“You’re right, but I’m still going to think about him every time Hotch says his son’s name.”

“That’s fair. Now, let’s see what we can do about making this food editable.”    
-  
Spencer watched JJ straighten her hair a few days later, “Hey, stalker.” JJ greets him once she sees him in the mirror. “So, what’s our story?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Spence, I picked you up last night and then I drove you here. We only have my car, so I am going to have to drive you to work. What are we supposed to say if someone asks why we decided to carpool all the sudden?” JJ questions.

“Oh.” He realizes, “If they notice we could say I was having car problems. I called you because I’m on your way to work.” Spencer starts to plan out. 

“Okay, that’s perfect. By the way I bet we get a case today. Do you think we can go a whole case without showing our relationship at all?” They were both worried about their co-workers finding out about them. They liked being left alone and enjoying their relationship without anyone teasing them. 

Spencer looked down at his watch on his left wrist, “We should probably leave soon.”

“Okay, I just have to straighten one more section of hair then I’m ready to go.” JJ tells him. JJ quickly finishes her hair. “Okay, I’m done.”

“Let’s go then.” He tells her.

“Wait!” JJ exclaims. “You should kiss me before we leave. It might be a week before we’re alone again.” 

He cups her face, “Good idea.” He then bends his head down and kisses her. It last for a few seconds. “Okay, we should go now.”  
-  
JJ and Spencer got out of the elevator while talking. Penelope comes running at them. Before either of them can ask what’s going on, or how she is, Penelope starts doing her topical Garcia rumble, “The baby’s coming here! Now!” 

JJ and Spencer look at each other before JJ asks, “What baby?”

Penelope gives her a look of disbelief that JJ doesn’t know what baby. “Hotch's baby!”

“Really?” JJ’s eyes widen in excitement. 

“Yes!” The elevator binged and Aaron and Haley walked out with a stroller. “They’re here.” 

“Penelope.” Spencer watched as JJ put her hands on Penelope’s shoulders. “Calm down.” 

“Okay.” She took a deep breath, “I’m calm and now let’s go see the baby!” Penelope grabbed one of JJ’s hands and one of Spencer’s hands and dragged them over to the Hotchner's.  
-  
Like always a case that needed the BAU’s attention. This one was terrible. Two families were killed, eight people in total. The unsub had made it look like the father’s had committed a murder suicide, but JJ had explained to them how it most likely wasn’t. 

Gideon had decided that Spencer should interview the current suspect by himself. He was terrified. The guy was easily twice his size. Spencer was able to find out that Eric, the biological father of the first kids, was not the unsub. He had just gotten unlucky. 

Spencer felt awful for him. The man found his dead children. He vowed to himself that he would found out what his son had painted.  

He needed to go look over the pictures and everything again to see what if they missed anything important. He found JJ hanging up more pictures of the families. JJ looked at him the second he walked in the room, “Please, tell me it was the dad and that this case is over.”

“Unfortunately, we had an innocent man in jail who found his children dead.” Spencer tells her.

“Dammit,” she swears, “Not only will more families most likely be killed, but a guy had to see his kids like that.” JJ gestures to the horrific photos of the kids. “That poor guy will never be able to unsee that.”

“I know. It’s awful.” Spencer sympathizes. “Do you have the painting that Ty drew before he was killed?”

“Yes, I do. Do you need it?” JJ walks over to one of the evidence boxes and pulls out the evidence bag that contains the picture. 

“Kind of. His dad, Eric, said he wanted to know what the painting was of.” Spencer explains to her.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to found out, but I hope you do.” JJ wishes him luck then Andrew walks in.

“Ms. Jaraeu I got all the newspapers like you asked.” He hands over a pile of three or four papers to her.

“Thanks.” Andrew then leaves. 

JJ sits down at the table, “Has this case gotten out yet?”

“Not yet, but I want to make sure it stays that way.” JJ tells him then starts flipping through the first paper.  
-  
After looking at the picture Spencer helped JJ hang up the paintings the kids drew. Then they sat down to read through the papers and watch the news. Luckily, the case had stayed completely out of the news. 

Gideon walked in as they were updating the board. “What are you two still doing here?”

"We were updating the board, Sir.” JJ answers him.

“Both of you go home and get some sleep. I need you both fully rested.” He tells them then leaves. 

“Do you want me to drop you off at your place or do want to stay at my place again?” JJ asks him.

“I’ll stay at your place tonight. The less driving you have to do the better. You seem stressed out and tired.” 

“Well, it’s good to know that you’re a good profiler.” JJ jokes.

“Do you think Gideon knows?” He asks JJ.

“Probably. He knows everything that happens around here. By the way I think that we should fill out the dating papers. If we’re going to date, then we should do it legally.” JJ suggest.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Spencer agrees.

“We can do that once we finish the case. For now we both need sleep.”  
-  
“I hate how these poor men have not only been accused of killing eight people, but also, had to see their loved ones either dead or now know that they could have stopped them from being killed.” JJ says then flops onto her bed. 

“I know.” Spencer agrees then he changes the topic, “Do you think we’re moving too fast?” JJ gives him a puzzled look. He decides to further explains himself. “I mean we’ve only been together for about two or three weeks and we sleep in the same bed sometimes.” 

“Well, every relationship is different. We’ve known each other for a long time, so we kind of skipped the huge awkward part of that. I guess we might seem like we’re moving too fast to some, but other might think we’re moving too slow.” JJ tells him. “All that matters is that we’re comfortable. So, is sharing a bed with me uncomfortable for you?” JJ asks him.

“No.” Spencer answers honestly, “Is it comfortable for you?” Spencer asks now concerned that he may have accidentally violated her. 

“Yes.” She smiles then leans over and kisses him on the lips, “Goodnight.” 

He smiles back at her. “Goodnight.”  
-  
It had been another long day, but at least they were getting closer now. After, Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon talked to Rachel Howard they now were sure that Karl Arnold was the real unsub. Spencer ran out to get Garcia more coffee, but got distracted when he saw JJ trying to maneuver a board. Under her right arm was a box. Spencer walked over to her, “Need some help?” 

She stops moving and hands him the box, “Can you take this?” 

He takes the box from her, “Of course. Where are we going?”

“Interview room four.” JJ tells him. “They’re about to make the arrest, but they need him to confess. Gideon told me to set up the pictures in the interview room. Gideon thinks that will get him talking.” JJ informs him.

They finally approach the room. Spencer opens the door for her. “Do you want any help setting up the pictures?” 

“No, thanks." She tells him then asks, "Why do you have Garcia’s mug?” 

“Oh, no. I was supposed to get Garcia coffee, but I guess I got a little distracted.” Spencer admitted.

“You better get going or Garcia may kill you. That woman needs her coffee.” JJ tells him.

“You’re right.”  
-  
Spencer watched from the other side of the two way glass. He hated that JJ was in there. Especially because Karl had checked her out. He tried flirting with her too, but stopped once Gideon walked in the room.

They were able to get the confession. Also, Hotch was able to find his trophy’s. 

The whole team gathered after the case in the roundtable room. Spencer noticed right away that Hotch and Gideon looked disguised. 

“Sit down.” Gideon ordered and they all obeyed. He took a breath before saying. “We thought that there were only three families. Unfortunately, we were wrong.” Gideon opened the box in front of him and then dumped out what was inside onto the table. Rings. Wedding rings. They were all stunned into silence. “Eight families were murdered.” He solemnly says. “Penelope is currently looking into cases that were labeled as murder suicides.” 

“I can stay with her.” JJ offers. 

“That’s a good idea.” Gideon says. “Reid, do you mind helping them?” He asks him.

“No, not at all.” Spencer tells him.

“Good. The rest of you can go home and sleep.” He instructs them. 

While walking out Spencer quickly reaches down and squeezes her hand. She gives him a sad-little smile. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 19, 2017.


	5. Season 1 Episode 8

“You have to sign that line and that’s it.” JJ tells him.

“Finally. I never thought this paper would end.” He confesses. They were in JJ’s office signing the papers. After, this Hotch would know they were dating, if he hadn’t figured it out already.

“I know, but there’s a lot to cover.” JJ tells him.

“I’m done.” He hands the papers to her.

“Great. I’ll go file these and then we’re not breaking the law.” JJ smiles at him then gets up. “I’ll do that then we can go.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be at my desk.” Spencer tells her. It had almost been a month. A month with the beautiful JJ. The last month had been amazing. He thought about it as he walked to his desk to grab his keys.

Everyone was around still. Elle was finishing up paperwork and Derek was packing up. “What are you up to tonight Pretty Boy?” Derek asks him.

“I don’t know.” He answers. That wasn’t a lie. Him and JJ hadn’t worked out their plans yet. He knew they were going to stay in and relax, but they hadn’t decided at whose apartment. Also, he wasn't sure what movie they were going to watch. “What about you?” Spencer asks him to be polite.

“I’m going to the bar with my Baby Girl.” He tells him.

“That poor bar doesn’t know what’s about to hit them.” Elle speaks up, “I can only image the amount of damage the two of you can do.”

“You shush.” Derek jokes. “You’re both welcomed to come.”

“I can’t.” Elle moans. “I’m so behind on paperwork. JJ is ready to kill me.  The detective should have gotten this three days ago, but I suck. So, now JJ's dealing with an angry detective and I'm dealing with her anger."

"Oh, Greenaway you're going to get yourself killed." Morgan chuckled.

"I know!" She snapped. "I can't even be mad at her. This is my fault."

"So, you're out Greenaway. What about you Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks him.

"Bars aren't my thing, but thanks for asking." There was no way he was giving up a night with JJ.

JJ came running down the stairs towards them. "Elle how's the paperwork going?" JJ asks.

"It's coming along. I should have it to you tomorrow." Elle informs her.

"Great." She then turns to him, "I need you to come to my office. I needed one more signature from you."

"Okay." Spencer replies.

"Oh, Derek, Penelope wants you. I don't know why though." JJ gives her last message then motions for him to follow her. She shuts the door and then starts talking. "I actually don't need a signature from you." JJ confesses.

"Once again you use your powers for evil." Spence laughs. "When do you think you can leave?"

"I need to check my email. If I don't even any then we can leave." JJ answers him. "Do you have any idea on what movie we should watch?"

"Not a clue. I was thinking that we'll have to see what I have, then we can decide what we want to watch." He suggest.

"That sounds good. Are you up for ordering Chinese food?"

"Yes, but only because I have forks at my house."

They both laugh as they think about their last date, which was at a Chinese restaurant. The restaurant only had chopsticks. JJ had a good time watching him fail at something for once. Spencer hadn't enjoyed it as much.

"It's now my life mission to teach you how to use chopsticks." JJ declares to him.

"Good luck. I hope you succeed."  
-  
They had ate together and talked the whole time about what movie to watch. Once they reached his couch they forgot about the movie. Instead the couple made-out the whole time. It was innocent. It always was. Neither had tried to further it. They were both happy with where they were at in their relationship.

Their make out session got interrupted by JJ's phone ringing.

"Jennifer Jareau." She answered. "I’ll be in the office in a few minutes, Sir. Do you want me to call the rest of the team?" She was silent as Hotch talked. "Okay." JJ then hung up. "We've got a case."

He kisses her forehead, "We'll continue this later."

"Good."  
-  
The case was so bad that they had to get briefed on the jet. The team needed to be at the crime scene ASAP. "We'll all be going to the crime scene." Hotch instructs them. "JJ, the media has gotten ahold of this and they're going crazy. I need you to set up a press conference. See if you can calm them down."

"Yes, sir." JJ answers. "Where should I set it up?"

"In front of the house."

"I'll call the detective now and get it all set up." JJ gets up and goes over to the area with the coffee machine.

"Do we have any pictures of the crime scene?" Derek asks.

"Not yet." Hotch answers, "We'll be there soon enough though."  
-  
The two arrived at the scene in their rental suburban's. "Oh, fun." JJ said when she saw the reporters running around everywhere. "They're already here."

"JJ, we'll have to go over what you need to say quick. These reporters are not going to calm down anytime soon." Gideon tells her.

"Yes, sir."  
-  
The house was vintage inside. They had gotten through the house rather fast. The team could only do so much without having the bodies.

They stayed for a day before going back to Quantico.

They got their board set up with the crime scene photos. The detective wanted them off the case, but that didn't happen.

Reid worked with Penelope and Elle. They found out that there was a undercover agent working the case. Hotch and Morgan confirmed it after going to his apartment.  
-  
Things only got more sadistic and out of hand as the case went on. In the end everything ended as well as it could. They were able to save the undercover agent.

Spencer smiled as he saw JJ at Elle's desk. "JJ, I promise I'll get this done. You don't need to stand here and watch me." Elle reassures her.

"That's what you said about the last case." JJ rolls her eyes, "I am not dealing with another angry detective."

Spencer tried to hide his smile as he listened to the two. His life was nuts, but he was lucky to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 20, 2017.


	6. Season 1 Episode 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics are lines from the show.

 “Hotch, hasn’t said anything to you either?” Spence asked her.

 

“No,” she answers, “I don’t think he looks at our files often.”

 

“Good. I was concerned that he’d try to give us a whole talk about how we shouldn’t be together or want one of us to move to a different team.”

 

“Hey,” JJ cups his face, “It’s fine that we’re together. “I mean we’re both adults and we like each other a lot. Also, we’ve shown that we can be professional and work together.” JJ reassures him.

 

“You’re right.” He tells her.

 

“I’m always right.” She kisses him.

 

“Um, I’m pretty sure that's me actually.” He then kisses her.

 

“Shut up.”

-

 JJ had to chase down Elle yet again because Elle “forgot” to finish her paperwork for the last case. JJ didn’t need it for another two days, but she wanted to get on Elle early. Elle was nowhere though. Not at her desk or in the misshape kitchen they had. 

  

JJ finally decided to go ask Hotch. Her blonde curls bounced as she ran up the stairs. “ _Hey_ ,” She greeted as she walked into his office.

 

“ _Hey_ ,” He told her, “ _Yeah, thank you_.” He said to the person he was talking to on the phone then hung up.

  

“ _Where’s Elle_?” She asked.

 

“ _Uh, Texas_.” He answered.

 

_“Texas?”_ JJ questioned. From what JJ knew, Elle was from New York and had no family in Texas.

 

_“Yes. She went to do a custodial interview William Devries.”_ He started to explain.

 

_“The child murderer?”_

_“Yeah. He, uh...he agreed to participate  in the VICAP questionnaire.”_

 

JJ  was shocked  he never let anyone do custodials this early, _“You’re letting her do custodial by herself already_ _?”_

  

He finally looked up at her, _“She’ll be fine.”_

 

“Maybe , she will, but I won’t. Elle still hasn’t handed in her paperwork from the last case. I was suppose to file it two days ago.” She lied.

 

“Oh, she can fax it to you.” Hotch decides, “I’ll tell her to do it.”

 

“Thank you.” She was glad she didn’t have to call Elle and beg her to fax her report. “Do you have anything for me?”

 

Hotch handed her stack of about ten case files, “These are for you.”

 

“Thanks.” She took the files and left. She started heading to her office.

 -

She was doing well with the cases. She was looking over the fifth file when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, “Jennifer Jareau.”

 

“JJ, I need you in my office now. We’ve got a case.” Hotch ordered.

 

 “I’m on my way now, sir.”

 -

 “Morgan. Reid.” She called out to get their attention, “Round table room now.” The men both obeyed and followed her to the room. She started right away, “Okay. This is from one of the security cameras inside the train.” She pulled up the feed onto the TV. “Five hostages in a car stopped on the tracks. We have one security guard dead from initial gunfire.” She informed them.

_“Is this going on right now?”_ Spence asked her.

 

_“Yeah. In West Texas.”_ JJ answers.

 

_“Why are there asking for us?”_ Morgan asked.

 

Hotch came into the room at that time. JJ saw he was reading what the lead detective sent. _“Because of a particular psychological aspect of the hostage taker, which we’re especially equipped to handle.”_

_“Uh, can you back the picture up a few frames?”_ Spencer asked.

 

_“Mm-hmm.”_ JJ pushed a few buttons to get what Spencer wanted.

 

_“Tardive Dyskinesia.”_ Spence states.

 

_“Once more for those of us without an encyclopedic memory?”_ Morgan asks.

 

_“Severe facial tics. The kind that develop after years of taking antipsychotic medication.”_ Spencer explains to them.

 

_“So, this guy’s a psychotic?”_ Morgan asks Reid for confirmation.

  

_“A psychotic with hostages.”_ Hotch reminds them of the real problem.  

 

_“And two guns.”_ JJ adds.

 

Gideon finally joins them and asks, _“Hostages situation on a train?”_

 

_“Yeah. In Texas.”_ JJ informs him knowing she needs to get him caught up fast.

 

_“A train in Texas?”_ He questions. A second after looking at the freeze image on the screen he says, _“My God.”_

 

_“What?”_ Morgan asks the question they are all wondering.

 

He answers with a familiar name, _“Elle.”_

  

That’s when they all realize that Elle’s on the train. 

-

JJ cannot remember ever getting on the jet so fast. They were all panicking. One of their own was in danger. Luckily, Gideon worked better under pressure. The officers were very easy to work with  too and understood to back off. This was their case.

 

JJ was running around like crazy. She watched the media to make sure they stayed away.  The last thing they needed was a bunch of annoying reports running around and making everything worse  . She also watched the feeds. She ended up helping Garcia with her research. She found all she could on the unsub and learned that he was a genius. He created something called M-Theory. JJ did not understand it even the slightest; however, Gideon seemed interested in it. More  importantly  she found that he used to work for the government.  Gideon believed that’s when he  probably  started thinking the government had put something in his arm .

 

JJ was also there when Gideon told him that he was sending in two technicians. JJ  was confused . After he got off the phone she asked him, “Do we have any technicians?”

 

“No, we were going to send in Reid and Morgan, but now we’re only going to be spending in Reid.

 

JJ had to try to keep herself calm. She wanted to scream. She did not want Reid on that train. Watching him practice with the chip did not help her nerves, in fact it made it ten times worse.

 

JJ felt like throwing up as she watched Spence walk to the train and then go into it.  She  was surprised  she did not throw up when he took his vest off or when the unsub refused to let him leave and was pointing a gun at Spence . She was in too much shock to do anything when the unsub shot and hurt his therapist.

  

After, the unsub blew up the phone and Spence started hyping the unsub up Gideon decided it was time to go in. Before they could a gunshot went off. JJ froze in place. Did Spence  just  get shot? Did she  just  lose him?

  

She felt like crying when she saw he was okay. He was talking to Elle while sitting in the trunk of a police car. After, Elle left JJ approached him. She pulled him into a tight hug, “I’m going to have a heart attack when I’m twenty-seven if you keep doing things like that.”

  

He tightens their embrace, “I’m fine.”

 

“You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you.” JJ had to hold her breath so she won’t start crying. She pulled away to see his face.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I didn’t think he would go that bad, but it’s okay now.”

 

Morgan came up to them and patted Spence on the back. “Good to see you’re okay, Pretty Boy. Where’s Elle?”

 

“She actually got in an ambulance and is on her way to the hospital.” Spence informed them.

  

“Elle? Our Elle  willingly  went to the hospital?” JJ questioned. “He must have hit her hard.”

 

“No kidding.” Morgan agreed. “I’ll drive us there.” Morgan offered.

 

“Okay, Spence you sure you’re okay?” JJ asked.

 

“I’m fine, JJ.”

 

The three then left to the hospital. Luckily, Elle wasn’t that hurt and they were able to leave that night.

 -

 "How have none of them caught on?” JJ asks him as she sits with him on the couch. “I mean, Gideon must know, but the rest of them seem to not have caught on to us.”

 

Spence shrugs his shoulder, “ I think  that they  just  think we’re super close friends. I mean we were before we started dating.”

  

“That’s true.” She kissed him. “ I might  fell asleep  just  so you know.”

 

“I might  too.”

  

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms on JJ’s couch while watching _Pride and Prejudice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 2, 2017.


	7. Season 1 Episode 10

He was back at the hospital. Phillip Dowd was there. Spencer was taking the shot again, but after he took it there was a sob. It was Dowd’s mother. "NO! NO!" She sobbed over his dead body. She then looked at Spencer, "You did this! You killed my son!" She then started yelling his name, in a different voice. "Spencer! Spencer! Spencer, wake up!"

His eyes flew open. He wasn't in the hospital. He was at home with JJ. Her blonde hair was like a curtain around his face. "Spence, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He tiredly answered, "It was nothing."

"It sure didn't sound like nothing." JJ tells him. Spencer can hear the worry in her voice. 

"It may have been a nightmare." He confesses. "Don't worry about it though."

JJ finds his hand under the blanket and squeezes it. "I'm right here whenever you want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, now go back to sleep, JJ."

JJ pecks him on the lips and snuggles into his chest. Spencer, doesn't go back to sleep, instead he plays with her soft golden locks for the rest of the night.    
-  
Spencer was super tired the next day. Morgan’s dirty mind of course picked up on it and thought it had been a long night for other reasons. When he told Morgan it was nightmares he had gotten super serious. He suggested he talk to Gideon. Spencer knew he should, but he was worried that Gideon and Hotch would think he's weak. He had already had to prove he was a good profiler because of his young age.  He didn’t want to ruin all that hard work because of his nightmares.   
-  
Luckily, the case was only thirty minutes away. The fresher the scene the better. He was glad that JJ was at the crime scene with him and Gideon. He always liked having her there. She acted as a translator between them and the detective they worked with.

The scene looked like it had been done by Satanists. There were candles and symbols all around the first body. Spencer knew that they would need another body to determine if the killer was killing just males or not. 

It soon became obvious that it wasn’t the case. They found out a girl named Cherish Hanson was missing and it seemed that the unsub(s) were behind it. JJ and him went to the police station. That’s where he met the lead detective’s son. The kid’s name was Cory.

He had been extremely helpful on the case. Unfortunately, that was because he was the killer. Spencer had also unfortunately been put in a headlock and had a gun pointed at his head. Then he got tackled by Morgan. The only good part of the case was the advice he got from Hotch and Gideon about his nightmares. 

He was hopeful they would work.   
-  
The advice at first didn’t work. JJ stayed up with him though. She held him in her arms. He laid his head on her chest. She would kiss him on the head every few minutes. He tried to think of all the people who were saved in the hospital because he killed the unsub. It wasn’t easy. 

“Do you ever get nightmares, JJ?” He asks.

“Of course. I might not work in the field often, but I do get nightmares.” She tells him.

“About what?” He needed the distraction.

“I have nightmares about the people who died because I didn’t pick their case. I dream about them dying. Also, whenever I get a case where I could be a victim I have nightmares about being killed that way.” JJ explains.

“How do you deal with it?” He questions, “I mean I’ve never seen you wake up from one.”

“I talk about it with Hotch. He really is helpful. He taught me how to cope. That’s all you can really do. I don’t think the nightmares will truly ever go away.” 

Reid kisses her, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She then cuddles up on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 22, 2017.


	8. Season 1 Episode 14

JJ couldn’t stop staring at the endless stream of sugar that was entering Spence’s mug. She finally reached over and stopped his hand. “Spence, having that much sugar isn’t health.” 

“I only do it sometimes, JJ.” He tried to argue.

“You always put way too much sugar in your coffee. “

“And you don’t get enough sleep.” He points out. 

JJ rolls her eyes, “I can’t remember the last time I didn’t have to go into the office during the weekend. It was nice.” 

“I liked actually having you around.” Spence confesses. 

JJ blushes. It didn’t take much for that to happen. JJ blushed easily around him. “It was nice to have an actual weekend. I’m glad I got to spend it with you.” 

“Why did you do that? Let yourself have a whole weekend off? I’m not complaining, I’m just curious.” He asks her.

“After having to deal with all the rats and annoying reporter the last few weeks I felt like I deserved it. Also, Hotch has getting on Gideon about how I’m in my twenties and should be more like a person of my age.” JJ explains. 

“I’m glad he did that. Maybe, you’ll be here for more weekends.” 

“Maybe. I think I’m going to head into the office now.” 

“Are you sure? It’s been crazy the last few weeks.” Spencer was right. In the past three weeks the cases were nuts. They had dealt with cannibalism, rats, kidnapping, and people being poisoned by licking envelopes. JJ had been nonstop with paperwork and dealing with the media. This weekend had been amazing, but now it was time to get back to work. 

“Yes, I’m sure.”   
-  
JJ was looking through cases trying to decide where the team should go next when she get the call.

“Jennifer Jareau.” She answered the phone. The person started talking fast and JJ could barely write everything down fast enough. When she hung up the phone she knew where the team was going next. She also knew that this case would make the last three look like nothing.   
-  
JJ hated herself for picking this case. Why did she choose a case where a couple killed girls with blonde hair? She looked like most the victims. Also, the media was crazy. She could barely handle it. 

Worst of all she had offered to go talk to the killer himself. Hotch hadn’t wanted to, but he soon became desperate and allowed her to go in. Jacob Dawes had wanted to smell her hair. JJ was so happy that Hotch won the game so that Jacob couldn’t smell her hair and then she got to leave the room. 

It was starting to seem impossible. There was no way Dawes was going to give them a name of another victim. The case got really crazy when they discovered that Sarah Jean was totally innocent and that Riley was still alive. Sadly, Sarah Jean won’t let them save her. 

JJ felt so drained after the case and was so happy when Hotch told them to go home. 

JJ looked at Reid. “Can you drive me home?” 

“Yes, of course.” Spencer answered. They had actually came separately for once, but JJ didn’t think she should be driving. She was too tense and upset to drive. “We can come back for your car tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.”  
-  
On the way back they talked a lot. 

“Do you want to go back to my place or yours?” Spencer asked.

“Your place.” JJ answered. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep well though. Dawes checking me out might give me nightmares for a few days.” 

“Wait, when were you around Dawes?” Spencer asked. JJ could tell he wasn’t happy.

“I tried to talk to him because I thought he might give me something. Instead he stared at me like a creep and wanted to smell my hair.” JJ tells him. 

“Now I feel gross too. I don’t like that he wanted to smell your hair.” Spencer tells her honestly.

“I wasn’t thinking you would. Can we talk about something else? Like what’s your family like? You’ve never talked about them with me.” JJ asked. She was curious about them. They seemed to only talk about her family. Never Spencer’s.

“Or we could talk about something else.” Spencer tells her.

“Okay, I get the message, but one day you’ll have to tell me about them.” JJ let’s him off the hook. She knows he will tell her about them when he’s ready, which will hopefully be soon. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“It’s our two month anniversary tonight.” Spencer tells her. “Which isn’t really that special, but I think we both deserve a nice dinner.”

“That sounds nice. What do you have in mind?” JJ was curious. It was nearly midnight so not much was open.

“Chinese food.” Spencer tells her.

“AW, you know me so well.” JJ laughs. “Will you try to take at least one bite with chopsticks?” 

Spencer rolls his eyes. “Just for you.”   
-  
JJ knew Spencer must actually really love her. She currently had no makeup on, was wearing sweatpants, and was pigging out on Chinese food, but he was looking at her like she was a goddess. Spencer was looking his best either. He was shoving food into his mouth and had on pjs too. They were playing scrabble and of course Spencer was winning. JJ didn’t care though. She was just glad to have been able to spend so much time with him the past few days. 

She reached over the table and grabbed his hand. “I love you.” 

He smiles at her, “I love you too.” He then kissed her. It soon turned into a full make out session. JJ squealed when Spencer surprisingly picked her up. “Sorry, if I scared you.” 

“It’s okay.” JJ breathlessly laughed. “Gosh, I’m so lucky.” 

“Me too. Happy two month anniversary.” 

“Happy two months.” She knew it was a stupid anniversary to celebrate, but working at the BAU had taught her to celebrate everything big or small because you never truly know when your time will be up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted July 25, 2017.
> 
> Hey, guys after a lot of writers block on this story I finally figured out how I want to write this. I am now done with writing season 1 and have started on season 2. I decided to skip around and not write every episode. Also, I edited chapters 1-7. There shouldn't be any long breaks again anytime soon because I have a lot of chapters that are done and ready to be posted!


	9. Season 1 Episode 17

Spencer had learned a lot from the past two cases. Working with Max Ryan was an eye opener. He learned that having a social life outside of the job was super important. He agreed with Elle. He didn’t want to look back in fifteen years and realize he had no family. He decided to focus more time on JJ. He saw how truly awesome JJ was during the case. She was able to keep the craziest reporters they had ever dealt with semi-calm. He had no idea how she was able to stay so calm during the press conferences. Spencer also learned the importance of not giving up on a cold case. Most importantly he got some embarrassing stories about Gideon. Gideon seemed more human now. 

In the last case he learned about Hotch. He had no idea that he had a younger brother around Spencer’s age. It was weird, but also explained a lot. Spencer had always felt like Hotch treated him as a younger brother. He scolded him like one and always encouraged him like what Spencer thought a big brother would. Now Spencer knew that he must have reminded Hotch of Sean because they were the same age. 

“I still can’t believe Hotch has a rebellious little brother our age.” JJ starts the conversion. Their relationship had really grown the past two weeks since their two month anniversary. JJ practically was living in his apartment. He no longer asked where to go after work because they always just went to his place. She even had a space in his closet.  

“It does seem a little weird. It’s more odd that we’ve never heard anything about him, but Morgan had.” Spencer adds.

“I’m not surprised by that. Morgan and Hotch have known each other forever. Also, I won’t be surprised if Morgan and Garcia have secretly stalked us all and secretly know everything about us.” JJ then takes a sip of the tea she’s drinking. “This is good. What kind is it again?” 

Spencer smiled at her. He was trying to get her to drink less caffeine. “It’s blueberry cinnamon. Who knew Jennifer Jareau could like tea?”  

JJ rolls her eyes at him, “I still think coffee’s better, but I’ll admit that this is good too.” 

“Do you know if we have a case soon?” Spencer asked.

“We’ll probably have one either tomorrow or the day after.” JJ informs him. “Are you that excited to get back to work and away from me falling asleep on you?” 

“Maybe.” Spencer jokes. 

JJ lightly hits his shoulder. “Jerk.” 

“Yes, that’s definitely me.” 

“Good you know what kind of guy you are.” JJ continues to joke. “Now kiss me.” 

“No, I’m good.” He then of course kisses her because how could he not?

“That’s what I thought.”  
-  
New York was nice when Spencer wasn’t working. His favorite part had been when they went out to eat and he was forced to use chopsticks. He swears that JJ found the place on purpose. He knew she was still trying to get him to become a pro at chopsticks. He was also glad that Hotch had asked Elle if she was seeing someone and not JJ. He wasn’t sure how much longer they could keep their relationship a secret. That’s if it was one. For all he knew the whole team knew, but were trying to be professional. JJ did get too big of a kick out of his failure with chopsticks like always. He was saved by Hotch’s phone ringing. 

The case soon turned bad when people started calling and defending the murder. They saw him as a hero. After, a fake confession and Garcia’s help they were able to get the real guy. People were not happy that he was killed in the end.   
-  
“Did you ever hear about the Iowa case?” Spencer asked JJ. They had just got back to Spencer’s apartment. JJ had already taken all her makeup off and was in pjs. She was wearing one of Spencer’s shirts, which Spencer really liked. 

“What Iowa case?” JJ looked at him confused. 

Spencer had learned more about Hotch. “Hotch and Gideon apparently worked a case in Iowa. They were able to get the guy and everything, but when the case went to trial the guy got off scotch off.  Hotch seems to still be upset about the whole thing.” 

“I can’t say I blame him. It’s hard to see guilty people get away with things.” JJ defends Hotch. “On a happier note what did you think of New York?”

“I definitely want to go back.” Spencer tells her. 

“Maybe, we could go sometime. I could show you around.” JJ offers.

“I’d like that.” He hoped they would find time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted July 28, 2017.


	10. Season 1 Episode 19

Spencer noticed JJ’s sad puppy eyes as she watched him pack. “I’m going to miss you so much, but I’m glad you’re going.” 

“Wow, that was almost really sweet.” He laughs.

“I mean I’ll finally be able to get caught up on my paperwork. It’s hard to get work done when I want to get home to you.” JJ confesses.

“Nice save.” He jokes.

“You know what I mean. I’m going to be lonely though.” 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He reminds her. “It’s just a few days.” He sits down on the bed by her and wraps his arms around her. “I love you, Jay.” 

“I love you too, Spence. If you cheat on me I’ll kill you.” 

He laughs. “You don’t have to worry about that. Trust me.”  
-  
If only he knew. Spencer just had to meet Lila Archer. She was pretty, but she wasn’t JJ. Spencer was shocked when she started flirting with him. He knew he needed to let her know he wasn’t interested quick. 

When she asked him to look at the picture and tell her how it made him feel he find the perfect moment to bring JJ up, “You sound like my girlfriend. I took her to the museum last week and she made look at a painting for twenty minutes until I felt something.” Spencer smiled at the memory. JJ definitely wore the pants in their relationship, but that was just JJ. She took charge and Spencer loved it. He was happy to be with a powerful woman. 

“Girlfriend?” Lilia asked. “You have a girlfriend?” 

Spencer laughed a little, “Is it that hard to believe?” 

“No.” She quickly recovered. “I just-”

“We need to go now.” Gideon came out of nowhere. Spencer was glad. He wanted to get back to the hotel and call JJ. It had only been a few hours, but he missed her. 

“Okay. Bye, Lilia.” 

“Bye, Spencer.”   
-  
The scene was bad. Spencer knew that he was not leaving California anytime soon. Gideon had called the rest of the team and said they would be in California in a few hours. 

Spencer was just glad that he was going to be able to see JJ soon. He knew it would take all his self control not to hug her and kiss her the moment he saw her. Sadly, for him JJ was going to be barely working with them. She was going to be persuading the media to keep calm, which they all knew probably won’t happen, but it was worth a shot. 

When Lilia Archer showed up he was shocked. It turned out that she was at the heart of the case. They knew it was only a matter of time before the stalker came after her. That was how he became her personal bodyguard. Him and Morgan had to follow the girl around to keep her safe. Spencer hated the look she kept giving him. Then she took a sip of his coke. 

This of course got Morgan on his case, “Pretty boy what was that?”

“Nothing.” Spencer answered back.

“Oh, so you won’t mind sharing with me?” Morgan joked.

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”   
-  
Spencer liked her house though. She had some cool pieces of art. He kept trying to keep things professional, but that was the last thing Lilia wanted to do. 

She made him earl grey tea. “What’s your girlfriend like?” 

“Why do you want to know about her?” 

Lilia shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. I’m curious about the girl.”

“Well, she’s amazing. We were friends for awhile and then it slowly progressed to a relationship.” He tells her. 

“Who made the first move?” Lilia ask him as she puts sugar in her tea.

“I did. Well, I guess my boss kind of did. He helped me ask her out.” Spencer had never gotten to tell anyone how they got together because they were keeping things quiet. It was nice. 

“What do you mean? How did your boss help you?”

Spencer smiles. “My boss gave me tickets to a football game for my birthday. She loves football. So, I asked her to go with me and it went well. Then we went on more dates and became a couple and so on and so forth.” 

“That’s cute.:” She tells him. 

“It’s something.” He agrees.   
-  
“How are things going?” Spencer decided to call JJ when Lilia went to the bathroom. 

“Crazy. I’m trying to hide the death of a famous Hollywood agent from the press.” JJ tells him. 

“How have you managed to do that?” Spencer was actually curious. 

“I’m a terrible person. I made the police promise not to tell his family. The morgue also agreed to list him as a JOhn Doe.” JJ sounded tired. 

“You’re not a terrible person-” Spencer then stopped when he saw Lilia head towards the backyard in her swimsuit. “Oh, crap. JJ I’ve got to go.” 

“Okay. Bye and be careful please.” 

“Bye.” He then ran outside. “Lilia, what are you doing?” 

“I’m going swimming.” She simply answered back.

“No.” He tells her. She jumps in. “Lilia, get out of the pool!” He demanded.

“Why?” She sounded like a child. 

Spencer was shocked. “There’s a killer stalker out there wanting to kill you!”

“I told you guys. I’m not going to stop living my life.” She fought back.

“I’m not sure how much longer your life is gonna be if you keep doing things like this.” 

“Fine.” She rolls her eyes. “I’ll get out.” She then reached her hand out to him. “Help me up?” 

He was dumb enough to do it. She of course pulled him in. “Lilia!” 

“What?” She was of course playing dumb. 

“You got my gun wet.” Spencer put his gun on the edge of the pool. He then felt Lilia breathing on the back of his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Your girlfriend will never know if we kiss.” She tells him. 

“No, Lilia.” Spencer tells her. He turns around to face her and when he does she kisses him. Spencer pushes her away immediately. “NO!”

Of course at that moment Morgan and Elle pop out of nowhere with some random guy. Spencer hoped that they didn’t see Lilia kiss him.   
-  
The case ended as well as it could. Spencer and Lilia shared one more conversation before he left. 

“What does she look like?” Lilia asks.

“My girlfriend?” She nods her head yes. “See the blonde over there with the blue shirt?” Lilia turns her head and looks at JJ for a few seconds before looking back at him. “That’s her.”

Lilia’s eyes widen. “She’s an FBI agent?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry about kissing you. I hope she doesn’t get mad at you.” 

“Me too.” Spencer agrees. “I have to go now.”   
-  
On the way back to Virginia Morgan brought it up. “Pretty boy did you really kiss her?” 

“No.” Spencer answered immediately. He saw JJ’s shoulders tense. “She kissed me and I pushed her away.” 

“What?” Elle asked. “Why?” 

“I have a girlfriend.” He mumbled. 

“What was that?” Morgan asked. Spencer could tell that he heard because of his face.

“I have a girlfriend.” Spencer spoke up. 

“How long?” Elle asks him. “Also, why are we just hearing about her now?”

“We’ve been together for three months. We’ve been keeping things quiet. I haven’t told my family and I think she’s only told some of hers.” 

“Wow, Pretty Boy you seem to like her a lot.” Morgan points out.

“I do. I just hope she doesn’t kill me when I tell her about Lilia kissing me.” Spencer was hoping that JJ was listening in. He needed her not to kill him. 

“Don’t sweat it. She’ll probably be upset at first, but in the end she’ll realize you did nothing wrong.” Elle tries to reassure him. 

“I hope you’re right. I love her and I’m terrified of losing her.”  
-  
JJ didn’t speak to him at the office, but on the car ride home she finally did. She was driving them when she asks, “Did you mean everything that you said on the jet? That you pushed her away immediately. That you love me and  you’re terrified of losing me?” 

“Yes, of course. JJ, I know it’s only been three months, but you’re my first love and hopefully my last.” Spencer tells her. 

“I hope so too.” 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Spencer asked hopefully.

“No, I’m not. I am a little upset, but I know you did nothing wrong.” 

“Elle was right.” 

“Yes, she was.” JJ agrees. 

Spencer was happy. JJ was luckily an understanding person when she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted July 31, 2017


	11. Season 1 Episodes 20 and 21

They were on the plane ride home. JJ couldn’t wait to get back. The case had been difficult because the unsub had moved around so much. They were able to get him in the end. 

Now Morgan was hounding on Elle. Elle had pretty much told them she had a boyfriend. She was sitting at the four person table by Spence. Elle and Morgan were sitting across from them. 

“Elle, just admit it. We all know you have a boyfriend.” Morgan tries to get her to crack. 

“Why do you guys always pick on me? I mean look at JJ.” Elle gestures to her. “She’s a gorgeous twenty…” She trails off looking at JJ. 

“Five.” JJ finishes. 

“Twenty-five year old girl. You must have a boyfriend.” 

JJ smiles at her. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

“Do you have a boyfriend, JJ?” Morgan now seemed curious. 

JJ shrugs her shoulders. “As Elle once said, it’s much more fun not to answer.” JJ then takes a sip of her coffee.   
-  
JJ was kind of scared at the moment. Spencer and her had gotten back to his apartment, had dinner, then fell asleep. They were soon woken up Hotch calling JJ and Gideon calling Spencer. JJ noticed it was almost two in the morning. 

“What do you think this is about?” She asks Spencer as she drives them to Quantico. 

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good.” Spencer answers back.

They noticed Garcia and men in suits were standing by the elevator. “Are you two part of the BAU?” They both nodded their heads yes. He opened the elevator. “Go in please.” 

JJ was a little freaked out about getting escorted by CIA. Also, she was worried that one of the men in Garcia’s lair with them was secretly the killer. 

Her and Garcia were busy at work the whole time. JJ was glad to be there with her. She had been in the field for the last several cases. She was finally back in her usual spot with two scary men. 

Her and Penelope were both relieved that both the kids and their mom ended up being safe.   
-  
They all had to pull an all nighter after the case to get the paperwork done. The CIA and FBI wanted it done ASAP, which meant in a few hours. JJ’s head hurt after filling out thousands of papers and then checking to make sure everyone else had completely finished their paperwork. Spencer was nice enough to help her. He was able to get through them a lot faster than her. 

“You ready to go home-I mean to your apartment?” JJ asked him. 

“About that. I was thinking that, maybe, you should move in. I mean you practically live there anyway.” Spencer nervously scratched the back of his head. “So, what do you say? Move in with me?” 

JJ gets up from her desk and kisses him. “I’d love to.”   
-  
That weekend Spencer and her packed up all her stuff and moved it into what was now their apartment. It took a lot of effort to fit all their stuff into one apartment. JJ sold all her furniture and some of her other stuff. They decided to keep JJ’s plates and bowls though. It was all happening really fast, but JJ knew it was right. She was so excited to finally be making this move with him. 

They were attempting one of her mom’s recipe for lemon pepper chicken. “I think we’re doing this right. I mean it looks like my moms.” 

“Finally, a recipe gone right.” Spencer then got really serious. “I need to talk to you about something.” 

“What’s going on?” JJ asked. 

“You know how the team is getting two weeks off?” He started.

“Yes, I’m jealous.” JJ wasn’t technically a member of the team so she didn’t get the time off.

“Anyway, I’m going to go home to Las Vegas.” He tells her. “My mom isn’t well.” 

“What do you mean?” JJ got the feeling that Spencer didn’t mean that his mother had the flu. 

“My mom she, um, lives in a sanitarium. She has schizophrenia.” He confesses. “I understand if this is too much-” 

JJ cut him off. “It’s not. I’m glad you told me. How long?” 

“She was diagnosed when I was a child. You should know there’s a chance that I have the genes for it.” Spencer looked terrified that she was going to judge him or break up with him. 

JJ got on her tiptoes and kisses him hard. “I don’t care. I love you.” 

He let out a breathe of relief. “I love you too.” They stood there in each other’s arms for a long time. “Does it smell like something is burning?”

JJ pushes away from him. “Oh, no! The chicken.” They had of course forgotten about it and burned it. 

They both started laughing. “Maybe, one day we’ll make an edible meal.” Spencer tells her. 

“I think that’s highly unlikely.” 

“You’re right.” He kisses her forehead. 

JJ was going to miss him. He was going to be gone for two long weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 4, 2017.


	12. Season 1 Episode 22

JJ was helping him pack the night before he left for Las Vegas. They had work tomorrow and then JJ was driving him to the airport. They were able to get him all packed up fast. They were both pros at packing because of their jobs. 

JJ laid her head on his shoulder after they were done packing. They were sitting on the floor with their backs to the bed. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“At least you’ll be able to get a lot of work done because you won’t have to babysit any of us.” He jokes.

“I’ll still have Penelope. She’s the biggest handful out of all of you.” JJ laughs. She was happy that Penelope would be around. She won’t be so lonely. 

“That’s true.”   
-  
JJ had just messed up. She knew she was going to have to do some major damage control. Penelope had asked her when the last time she had, had as wonderful a date as she was having with some online guy. 

That’s when she stupidly said. “Spence, is actually really good at dates.” 

“Spence? As in Dr. Spencer Reid?” Penelope questioned.   
“Uh...no?” JJ unconvincingly said, but it sounded more like a question. 

“Oh, my! You and Spencer are a thing?!” Penelope shouted. 

JJ’s eyes widen. “Penelope can you yell it any louder? I don’t think Elle and Morgan heard you in Jamaica.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Penelope looked genuinely hurt. 

“We wanted to keep things professional. Also, I thought you knew. You seem like the person who would check our files every so often.” JJ admitted. 

“I can’t believe you would think I stalk you guys!” Penelope exclaimed. “Okay, actually I’m not surprised at all. Still, Jayje we’re friends. You should have told me!” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” JJ tells her. 

“Have you guys had sex yet?” 

“That’s seriously the first thing you want to know? Not how long we’ve been together or if he treats me right?” JJ sometimes forgot how into sex Garcia was. Garcia was sometimes too open about her sex life to JJ.

“I know he treats you right. Now answer the question. Have you had sex yet?”

“No, we haven’t.” JJ answers honestly.

“Darn it. I wanted to know what Reid was like it bed.” 

“Garcia!” JJ scolded her. 

“What? Are you not curious?” Garcia asked her.

JJ rolled her eyes. “I’m moving into his apartment.” 

Penelope squeals, “No way! That’s so cute! When are you guys planning on telling everyone else?”

“We haven’t. We all thought they would have caught onto it by now. I mean they’re supposed to be profilers.” JJ was surprised that Elle and Morgan hadn’t noticed. 

“That’s true. When do you move in with Boy Wonder?” Garcia goes back to that conversation. 

“All my stuff is moved in. I’m going to file the paperwork at the end of the month once my apartment is no longer mine.” JJ thought it was kind of dishonest, but wanted to push it off as much as she could. JJ thought that maybe Hotch won’t notice considering that he hadn’t noticed when they filed the papers stating that they were in a relationship. 

“I’m so excited for you love birds. Now, leave. I want to talk to my man.” 

JJ rolled her eyes. “Be careful.” 

“Okay, mom!” JJ laughs as she leaves Garcia’s office.   
-  
“How’s Vegas?” JJ asked Spence. They had decided that she would call him every night once she got home from work. 

“It’s fine. The food’s good.” He tells her. 

“That’s good. Have you seen your mom yet?” She knew she need to be careful because it was a touchy subject. 

He took a second before answering, “Not yet. I’m going to try tomorrow, but if she’s having a bad day I might not be able to.” Spencer informs her. “How are you doing? What’s going on in Virginia?” 

“It’s pretty boring right now. It’s just Garcia and I. About that I may have accidently told Garcia about us.” JJ was worried about how he would react. 

“JJ, you what?” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. Don’t you think it’s time we finally told the rest of the team?” JJ was starting to hate being so secretive about everything.

“I don’t know. We’ll talk about it when I get home. Bye.” 

“Bye.” JJ hung up the phone. “Well, that could’ve gone better.” Before JJ could think about it anymore her phone started ringing again. “Jennifer Jareau.”   
-  
JJ was so glad when Gideon showed up. She had gotten the call that Elle was in jail early in the morning. All morning she had started working on the case. She wasn’t going to let Elle go down for this.   
-  
They were quickly able to clear Elle. Elle, Morgan, and Hotch showed up a few hours after Hotch called and told her. Spencer was now on his way back too. This case was personal. The guy used Garcia as a way to get all their personal information. 

It was looking up because Garcia had the possible unsubs address.   
-  
Of course he didn’t end up being their guy. He was just another victim who had been used. They were sitting down about to watch a video that the team had found at the crime scene. It was creepy. The guy had an interesting voice. JJ was about to kill him though. He had JJ’s and Spencer’s names together and on the screen popped up a picture of them kissing on front of Spence’s apartment building. 

After the video ended they were all silent. Morgan finally broke it, “JJ. JJ’s your girlfriend.” 

“Yes, that picture was taken in front of my apartment. He knows where we live.” Spencer tried to change the subject. “He probably knows a lot of other personal information about us.” 

“Apparently more than what we know about each other.” Elle said under her breath. 

“Elle, it’s not like that-” 

Then there was a knock at the door, “Agent Hotchner you’re wife is here.” 

“What?” Hotch got up and left the room. 

“Anything else we should know?” Morgan asks. 

“We’re moving in together.” JJ tells them. 

Elle looked shocked. “You guys are that serious? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We thought you would just figure it out.” JJ honestly told them. 

“We can talk about this later. We need to focus on this case.” Gideon demanded then left the room. 

JJ was grateful for Gideon ending the conversation, but she knew she would be having a talk with Hotch and the rest of her teammates after this case.  
-  
“Do you think this press conference is a good idea?” JJ asked Spencer. “I mean he said we weren’t supposed to do this.” 

“JJ, he came after Haley and Jack. We’re all safe. The team is here at Headquarters. Haley and Jack were being protected and no one else has family nearby. Everything will be okay. You just focus on what you need to say.”

“Okay. I think Hotch might kill us after this case.” JJ tells him. 

“It will all be okay. Just focus.” He tells her. 

JJ hugs him and then goes to do her press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post August 7, 2017.


	13. Season 2 Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! We're into season 2! Comment your favorite episode or episodes of the season so that I know what episodes you guys want me to write.

JJ had dropped off the girl’s file to Gideon. Elle had gone home to sleep after Hotch had forced her to go. Everyone else was still working. JJ was working in her office when Morgan came in. “Hey, Gideon wants us to go talk to Rebecca’s parents.”

“Okay.”   
-  
They drive was far. She knew it was worth it. They needed to know more about their victim and why she was the center of this fanties. “So…” Morgan started. “You and Pretty Boy?”

“Yes, we’re together.” JJ smiled. 

“You have have been together for a long time. How did you keep it a secret?” Derek asks her.

JJ shrugs her shoulders. “I honestly have no idea. I thought you guys would just somehow figure it out. Anyway, back to the case.” JJ opens the file. “It looks like she’s been with him for two years.”

“Two years?” Derek questions. JJ nods her head yes. “Can you see if the main detective can meet us there. This is weird.” 

“I’ll do it the second I get reception.” 

“Good. Now you and Reid. I honestly feel like a terrible profiler now. How didn’t I see that?” Derek asks her. 

JJ’s phone starts ringing before she can answer Morgan. “It’s Hotch.” JJ quickly answers it. “What’s up Hotch.” 

“JJ, I’ve got some bad news.” He gloomily starts.

“What’s going on?” It didn’t sound good at all.

“Elle was shot by the unsub. She’s currently in surgery. You guys aren’t allowed to come back here, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” JJ answers still in shock. 

“I’ll keep you updated. Also, I need to talk to you and Reid after this case about that picture. For now let’s just focus on the case, okay?” 

“Yes, sir.” JJ answers again. 

Morgan hadn’t taken the news as well. He had tried to try the car around, but JJ was able to get him not to. She knew that Hotch won’t be pleased if they showed up at the hospital. The rest of the car ride was quiet. Both were worried about Elle.  
-  
The trip had helped so much. They had learned a lot about Rebecca. Garcia called them on the way back. It was dark now. Garcia found files on Rebecca. Apparently most of Rebecca’s family had been killed in a fire.

The most surprising thing that happened was Reid’s mom showing up. JJ had met her kind of. JJ had written a few letters to Spencer’s mom since learning about who she was and where she lived. 

Spencer was nervous about leaving his mom while he went to the unsub’s place. “Spence, Penelope and I will watch her. Don’t worry okay?”

He looked at JJ uncertainly. “Okay, just promise me you won’t let her out of your sight.” 

“I promise.” JJ tells him. JJ waits for him to leave the room before she starts asking questions. “So...what was Spence like as a child?” 

Diana smiled. “He was just a mini version of himself. He was actually not much of a thinker when it came to common things. He was always jumping off things and getting hurt.” 

“Really?” JJ laughed. “I’m JJ by the way. It’s nice to actually met you in person.” 

“You too. It’s nice to see the face behind the letters. How are you with my son?” Diana asks.

JJ blushes. “We’re very happy together.”

“Wonderful. He deserves it. I was worried that Spencer would never believe in love after his father left.” Diana informed her.

“He left?” JJ hadn’t known that Spencer’s dad had left his family.

Diana now looked ashamed. Her head she down. “He left us because of me.”

JJ grabbed her hand. “I’m so sorry, Diana. I promise I won’t ever willingly leave Spencer.” 

“Good.” 

JJ’s phone then started ringing. “Sorry, I need to answer this.” It was the hospital. “Hello?”   
-  
The case ended well. Elle was going to be okay and Rebecca was now safe. JJ knew it wasn’t over. Hotch called her and Spencer into his office the second they all got back. 

JJ looked at Reid before entering. He looked scared. HIs forehead was scrunched up and his eyes were big. JJ could only guess what she looked like. 

“JJ, shut the door.” Hotch says. He looked like he was about to go off on them. Once JJ shut the door his expression softened. “Sit down.” They both sat down in the chairs across from his desk. Hotch then sat down in his own chair. “Why did you guys tell me?” 

JJ was shocked. Why was he screaming at them? “Um, I thought you knew.” She answered. “I mean we filed it months ago. I thought you must have saw it by now.” 

“I did.: I’ve known for two months. I was just waiting for one of you to tell me.” Hotch confesses. 

“So, you’re not mad?” Spencer asks. 

“No, as I’m concerned you can both stay on this team. You’ve both shown that you can separate your personal and professional lives.”   

“Thank you, Hotch.” Spencer tells him.

“Yeah, thanks for not freaking out on us.” JJ adds. 

“For now on you two have to tell me things like this.” Hotch tells them. 

“So...we’re moving in together.” JJ tells him. 

Hotch laughs. “Of course you are. Now go home.” 

JJ and Spencer left. “That went a lot better than I expected.” JJ says.

“Yeah, it did.” Spencer agrees. 

“What now?” JJ asks. 

Spencer grabs her hand. “We start our life together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 11, 2017.


	14. Season 2 Episode 5

Spencer had been living with JJ for five months now. He was actually really liking it. They had their little fights about whose turn it was to clean the dishes or take out the trash, but for the most part they got along great. They were finally starting to make food that was good and not burned to a crisp. 

Their relationship had grown and progressed in several ways. Both were becoming more open to the other and they had finally had sex. It was amazing. She was amazing. Spencer was still in awe of her. It sometimes was weird to think that they hadn’t even been together for a year yet. They had only been a couple for nine months. 

The team had recovered from the Fisher King. Elle was back at work and doing great. She was back to making witty remarks and not turning in any of her paperwork on time. She was getting better at turning in her paperwork though. She had started staying late with him and JJ. He and JJ had walked her to her car ever since she returned to work. 

The three were in the kitchen when Gideon approached them. “Why are you guys here?” He looked at him and JJ. “Shouldn’t you two be on a date or doing something that new couples do?” He then looks at Elle. “You should be out meeting boys or whatever you do for fun. Do any of you know how to leave this place?”

“You’re still here.” Elle points out. 

Gideon gives her a look. “Trust me, none of you should want a social life like mine.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” JJ tells him. “Anyway, we got a case.” 

“What’s going on?” Gideon asks. 

“Well, a guy started out raping young college girls. Then he just stopped all the sudden. Now, he’s started back up again, but his targets are different.” JJ explains. 

“Different?” He asks her. JJ lays out the pictures on the table. Spencer understands. The top row is of young girls. The bottom is of women in their thirties. “Where is he raping them?” 

JJ hesitates before saying. “In their homes. He’s there when they arrive home. He also leaves them a voice mail on their phone.” 

Spencer notices Elle trying to act brave. Her posture improves all the sudden and she pushes her lips together. “When do they want us there?” 

“The lead detective said it wasn’t urgent. We’ll leave tomorrow morning. So, we should probably all go home and sleep in our own beds.”

“Good idea. Go home.” Gideon tells them and then heads back to his office. 

“Do you think that he’s really going to go home?” Elle asks them. 

“He doesn’t live here?” JJ joking asks. 

Elle smiles. “I think he might actually. Anyway, how soon before you guys are ready to go?” 

“Um, I just need to grab my purse from my office, so I’ll go do that and then I’ll met you guys at the elevator.” JJ leaves them.

“I need to grab my bag and then I’m ready too.” He tells Elle.

“Cool. I’ll come with you.”   
-  
“Spencer, stop.” JJ giggles, which made him think that she wasn’t too upset about him kissing her throat. “We have an early morning tomorrow.” 

“I don’t care.” He tells her. “We can always sleep in the plane after we go over the case, or drink coffee.” 

“Mh,” she moaned, “You make a good point. We need to talk though.” 

“It’s up?” Spencer asks. 

“I'm worried about Elle.” JJ tells him. 

Spencer pulls away and looks at her. “Me too. I think she may have came back to work too early.” He was worried. He didn't want anything else to happen to her.  
-  
Spencer had noticed Elle was not doing okay. He decided to check on her, but first he wanted to see how JJ was doing. He knocked on JJ’s hotel door. He waited a few seconds then she opened the door. “Hey, come in.” JJ moves out of the doorway and lets him in. “What’s up?” She asks. 

“I just wanted to see how you were.” Spencer tells her. 

“I’m good. Just looking through the case files and stuff. Are you okay?” She asks him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just Elle. She seemed jumpy in the parking garage today.” Spencer tells her.

JJ pulls her hair out of the ponytail she had been wearing all day before answering, “Can you blame her? I think it’s going to take some time before she doesn’t feel like someone isn’t always following her. Or about to attack.”

“That’s true. Well, I’m going to go check on her then go to bed.” Spencer leans over to JJ and kisses her. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” She says back. 

Spencer leaves JJ’s room. He waits until he hears her lock the door then he moves to Elle’s room.  
-  
Spencer went to bed that night thinking that his talk with Elle was enough. That he had somehow calmed her down or reassured her. He thought or maybe more wanted to believe that she was starting to realize that it was okay now. The Fisher King was dead. 

Man was he wrong. Elle went off the deep end. They sent her in undercover. The plan was simple. She was in the house for a few hours. Then she was to leave the house. The unsub would then go in the house and they could arrest him for breaking and entering. Once they had him in custody they could get his DNA and prove he was raping the women. That would be that. The guy would go to prison and these women could finally get justice. 

That is not how it happened. Elle didn’t come out of the house when she was supposed to. She went after the unsub and arrested him for no reason. They were forced to let him walk. 

“What now?” Spencer asked. The team minus Elle was crowded around in the room they had been using at the station. 

“We have to go back to Quantico. Strauss says we’re needed. This case is not seen as important because no one’s being killed. I’m honestly surprised this case got approved.” JJ answers. 

“I tried to convince Strauss otherwise, but I wasn’t able to.” Gideon tells them. “I trust Detective Callahan. She’ll figure it out.” 

Spencer knew that’s all they could do. Hope that somehow they could catch him breaking and entering or doing something else wrong.  
-  
Spencer woke up to a loud banging on his door. He rubbed his tired eyes and noticed that he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He got up and then answered the door. A very concerned looking JJ was in the other side. “What’s wrong?” 

“He’s dead. William Lee.” She tells him. 

“What? What happened?” Spencer was in shock. 

“Elle shot him. We need to go. Now. Gideon and Hotch are freaking out. They’re already heading there. We need to get Morgan and then meet them down at the scene.” JJ informs him. 

“This is bad isn’t it?” 

JJ nods her head yes. “Yeah.”  
-  
The plane ride home was awkward. No one knew what to say so it was silent. Spencer was sitting across from JJ in the table farthest from the bathroom. He watched her work. She seemed to be getting a lot done. Spencer always wondered how she did it. How she was able to look at all these case knowing she could only help one. It would make him feel helpless. 

The plane landed and they all got out without saying a word to each other. Once they got in their car JJ started talking. “That was...awkward.” 

“That’s one word for the plane ride.” Spencer replies. “Do you think Elle’s going to be okay?”

“I honestly don’t know.” 

Spencer hated knowing he couldn’t do anything;. He couldn’t help Elle. All he could do was hope that all of this would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 14, 2017.


	15. Season 2 Episode 7

JJ’s head was killing her. She lifted her head to see that she had fallen asleep at her desk while doing paperwork. JJ checked her phone. It was one in the morning. She decided to go to the kitchen and drink a little bit of coffee to wake herself up. She needed to drive home. JJ wasn’t surprised to see Gideon in the kitchen. “What are you doing here?” He asked her. 

“I fell asleep while looking over some cases.” JJ tells him. 

“Go home.” He orders. 

“I will soon, but I need to wake up a little.” JJ tells him as she grabs a mug and fills it halfway. “Spence, gets worried when he thinks I’m driving while tired.” 

Gideon smiles at her. “That sounds about right.” He gestures to the chair by him. “Sit down.”

JJ feels like she’s about to get lectured, but she sits down anyway, “Okay.” 

“How are you doing after last case?” He asks.

JJ shrugs her shoulders. “I talked to Tracy’s parents. They’re moving. I guess the mom didn’t really like living there and then Tracy almost getting killed was the last straw. Her mom called to ask if I knew any good therapist in the area.”

“They’re moving out here?” 

“Yeah. Do you live here? In the office? I mean you're always here.” JJ asks him honestly. 

Gideon laughs. “No, I don’t.” 

“Darn it. I owe Morgan twenty bucks.” 

Gideon smiles. “I know I never ask any of you about your personal lives, but how are you and Reid doing?” 

JJ is taken by surprised for a moment. “Um, we’re good.”

“That’s it? You’re good?” 

JJ shrugs. “We’re great? We’re just another boring couple that fights over who has to take the trash out.” 

“It sounds like you’re comfortable with each other. That and you two were very cuddly on the way home from the last case.” He points out.

JJ blushes, “I was tried and he’s comfortable to lay on.”

“Just remember when you two are getting married I’m the one that set you two up.”

“Do you think we’ll get married?” JJ asks honestly wanting to know Gideon’s answer. 

“I think you two are meant to be, but what do I know?” He tells her. He then gets up and squeezes her shoulder. “Be careful on your way home.”   
-  
JJ wasn’t sure what was going on. Her aunt had frantically called her earlier that morning. She told JJ that one of her friends was having an emergency, but she didn’t exactly tell her what was going on. Once JJ learned what was going on she knew she needed to work fast. 

After fifteen minutes she was able to get the lead detective to open up the case to them. She then ran to Garcia’s office. “Penelope, I need you to track these three numbers. Also, I need you in the room when I present this next case. I promise there are no disturbing pictures.”

“JJ, what's going on?” She asked. “You’re usually a lot calmer.” 

“Three girls have been missing for days. The sooner we start working on this case the better.”   
-  
JJ was a little shocked when the team agreed to take the case. There wasn’t much to do on the plane ride there. There were no reports to look over or previous victims to profile. JJ was working on paperwork. Spence was sitting by her reading and Morgan was sitting across from them drinking coffee and looking outside the window. 

“What’s with the glasses, Pretty Boy?” Morgan asks. 

Spence had taken to wearing his glasses because he had been accidently falling asleep in his contacts and his eyes were getting irritated from it. Spence shrugs, “I got tired of contacts I guess.” 

“Really?” Morgan questions. “JJ, what do you like more? Glasses or no glasses?” 

“I think both are equally as cute. I’m more into his hair.” She says then messes his hair up. 

Spence pushes her hands away laughing. “Stop. Also, that’s not true. You’ve been way more cuddly since I started wearing glasses.” 

“Really?” JJ asks. 

He nods his head yes. “Oh, yeah.”

JJ pushes his shoulder. “Don’t say that. You’re feeding Morgan’s dirty mind.” 

Morgan laughs this time. “Oh, come on, Blondie. There’s nothing wrong with me knowing that you and Pretty Boy like to get it on.” 

“No, we’re not having this conversation.” JJ ends. “Focus on the case.” 

“Okay, Hotch.” Morgan jokingly calls her. JJ rolls her eyes and kicks him. “Ow! Wow, you really did play soccer in high school.” 

“And college.” She reminds him.   
-  
Usually JJ didn’t mind working with the families. Polly’s mom was so sweet. The rest of the parents however were giving JJ a giant headache. All Kelly’s dad seemed to care about was his son’s football game. Kelly’s mom was pointing the finger at everyone else. Then Brooke’s dad was making himself look worse and worse. 

JJ couldn’t take it anymore. She knew how to held scorer moms and football dads. So, she brought them back to Earth. The calmness didn’t last long. 

Polly’s phone was turned back on and when JJ saw the girls her stomach dropped. There was only two of them. Polly’s face was covered in blood. JJ had approached the girls slowly and carefully. She could only image what they had been through.   
-  
Back at her apartment JJ reflected on the case. She looked at the picture Polly’s mom had given her. JJ hadn’t talked to her friends Brittany and Selly in forever. In high school they were all she had and now she had no idea what they were doing. She couldn’t image being in the situation Polly, Brooke, and Kelly had been put in. She didn’t even want to think about what they would’ve done. 

JJ jumped when she felt Spencer hug her from behind. She only calmed down when she saw his face. “You scared me.” 

“Sorry. You okay?” Spence asked her. His eyes were showing so much concern. 

“Yeah, just...the case hit close to home in a way.” JJ confessed. 

“It’s over now and Polly and Brooke are home safe.” 

JJ finally asked the question that had been on her mind for a while now. “What’s going to happen to Brooke?” 

Spencer shrugs his shoulders, “Probably nothing. Her dad’s a great lawyer. Also, it’ll be easy to say that she had no other choice. That her mental state was affected. There’s a million reasons not to convict her of murder.” 

“Good.” JJ says. “I’m going to go to bed.” 

“I’ll be there in a little. I just want to finish a book.” Spencer kisses her on the head.

JJ smiles. “So, in five minutes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 18, 2017.


	16. Season 2 Episode 8

There were times when JJ was on a mission and nothing could stop her. She wasn’t expecting anything like this today though. JJ was having a good morning. She had gone back to Pennsylvania to visit her mom. Tonight she would finally see Spence and get to sleep in her own bed again.  She wasn’t sure why sleeping in her own bed was such an important thing to her. Maybe, because she barely got to? Cases usually took up the whole week and sometimes went into the weekend. 

JJ jumped a little when her phone rang in her office. She was still trying to wake up. She picked up the phone. “Jennifer Jareau.” JJ was shocked when she heard what they man on the other line was saying. “Okay. Yes. I’ll go tell Agent Hotchner now and get the rest of my team. We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

JJ got up closed all her files. She waited for the man to fax over the paperwork and case file. 

This was going to be one hell of a case.  
-  
The scene of the bomb was awful. So, many people were on the bus. They had to move fast. JJ had done a press conference about thirty minutes after arriving. JJ was scared that the press conference won’t annoy the unsub enough to get him to call. 

Things calmed down after that. JJ was working on their board. She had to call each passenger and ask them where they were when the bomb went off. It was proving not to be an easy task. The victims were still in shock. JJ was able to get ahold of everyone though. She was now drawing out the layout of the bus and writing down who was sitting where. 

While talking about the case, Spencer heard that the unsub wished to be called Allegro and he remember a book he read when he was six. That’s when they had figured out that the unsub was living out a book.

JJ had to call the author and setup for Spence and Gideon to met her.   
-  
JJ wrote down another place where the unsub called to say there was a bomb. At first it freaked JJ out to talk to him, but now she was just annoyed. This guy really needed a new hobby. That or he needed some serious mental help. 

The phone rang again. JJ sighed before picking up. “JJ?” It was Morgan.

“What’s up, Morgan?” 

“You know, just disabling another bomb. Has he called to say where another bomb is?” Morgan asked. 

“Library. I’ll send you the address.” JJ tells him. 

“How you doing?” He sounded concern. 

“Oh, you know. Just talking to a crazy bomber who believes he’s a main character of some sci-fi book.” She answered back. 

“Sorry, you have to deal with him.” He apologizes. 

“He’s not that bad.” JJ tells him. “He’s quite boring actually.”

“Really?” He laughed. 

“Yeah. Well, I’ll send you that address now. Be careful and don’t do anything too stupid, okay?” 

“Okay, blondie.”   
-  
There was going to be a day where Derek Morgan listened to her. Today wasn’t that day though. He refused to move away from a bomb. It was actually nice of him to stay with the woman while the bomb was diffused from under her, but it was also scary. JJ had to unfortunately call Penelope and tell her what happened. Why was she getting all the bad phone calls today?

“Morgan, what?” Penelope exclaimed. 

“Penelope, he’s fine. He just held hands with a women while they defused a bomb.” 

“Where was the bomb? How close to it was he?” She went on.

“Um...it may have been a few inches away from him.” JJ’s phone beeped. She pulled it away from her ear to see who was calling. It was Gideon. “Pen, Gideon is calling me. Just calm down, okay? Everyone is fine.” 

“JJ-” 

JJ switched over. “Jennifer Jareau.” 

“JJ, I need to you set up a press conference.” Gideon demanded. 

“Okay, what do you want me so say?” 

“I need you to report the deaths of Doctor Emory Cooke and Doctor Betsy Brazier.” 

“I thought Betsy Brazier was okay.” JJ was concerned. Had Hotch been misinformed?

“She is, but we need the unsub to think that he killed her. Just report that there have been two deaths due to the bombing. Don’t state names.” He tells her.

“I’ll set it up now, Sir.”   
-  
“Wait, you seriously read that thing again? In five minutes?” It still sometimes surprised JJ just how smart he was. 

“Eight actually.” He corrected her. 

“Sorry, my bad. What are you doing now?” JJ asked him. 

“I’m going to list all the major plot points in order. It might help us get ahead of him.” He informs her. “Can I use this part of the board?”

“Go for it.” JJ was interested in what this book could be all about.: 

JJ sat at one of the desks and watched Spence write down events from the book. It ended up being a lot more tense than JJ was expecting.   
-  
This time the case had not ended how they wanted. Kenneth Roberts killed Ursula Kent. They had not made it in time. The jet ride home was quite. The boys were all down on themselves for not being able to save Ursula. 

JJ drove them home. “I’m so sorry, Spence.” 

“I just can’t believe it.” He started. “Empty Planets was one of my favorites as a kid along with A Tale of Two Cities and Macbeth. We were only a second too late. One second. How does that happen, JJ?” 

“I don’t know, but sometimes cases end well and other times they unfortunately don’t.”

“I guess you’re right.” He agreed. “Do you mind if I fall asleep? I’m really tired.” 

“Go ahead, Spence. I’ll wake you up when we get to the apartment.” 

JJ hoped that next case would end better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 21, 2017.


	17. Season 2 Episode 9

Erin Strauss never came into JJ’s office. JJ could probably count on one hand how many times Strauss had came into her office. She stood there for a moment before JJ finally asked, “Is there anything I can do for you ma’am?” 

“I’m adding a new member to the BAU team and need you to print out the paperwork.” 

JJ was shocked. She knew that this would happen eventually, but she thought Hotch would do it. Not Strauss. “I’ll do that right now.” 

“Good. How long should it take?” 

“A minute or two.” JJ answers. 

“Then I’ll wait.” There was something about Strauss that made JJ feel uncomfortable. She seemed to always be judging her. “So, how are you and SSA Reid?” 

Oh, no. JJ thought. Was Strauss really here to tell JJ off? “Um, we’re good.” 

“Good.” JJ wasn’t sure if Strauss really meant it or not. 

They waited in silence as JJ finished printing out the papers. JJ got up and went to the printer. She then handed the paperwork over to Strauss. “Here, you go ma’ma.” 

“Thank you.” She glared at JJ than left. JJ let out a sigh of relief. That was awful. JJ’s phone then rang.   
-  
Two serial killers. JJ knew that they needed to get to St. Louis as soon as possible. She saw a woman, maybe a little older than her in Hotch’s office. She had jet black hair and was pretty. JJ guessed that this was the new member of the team. 

She didn’t join them on the case though. Also, JJ noticed Hotch didn’t seem happy when he came to the round table room.   
-  
On the jet JJ talked to the reporter who the Hollow Man contacted. She agreed to talk to him in person when she got there. 

Spencer informed them that two serial killers at once barely ever happened. Gideon told her not to let the reporter print anything about the Hollow Man. They needed him to keep communicating with Meyers.   
-  
Once again JJ hit the ground running when she got there. She briefly talked to Agent Sheridan. JJ hated how little evidence there was on the Hollow Man case. Eight women, possibly more, were dead and there was barely a file for all of them. They were people too. With lives and families. They didn’t deserve to be killed. Even if they were prostitutes. 

Jim Meyers, the reporter, had not been pleased with JJ when she told him not to print anything about the Hollow Man or his victims. She couldn’t blame him. It was unfair. 

She couldn’t think about it for long because they had found Ellen Carroll’s body.   
-  
JJ noticed how Ellen’s hair and makeup was too perfect. Gideon and Morgan decided that he must be coming back to the bodies. 

It wasn’t a lot, but it could help them get at least one of the serial killers.   
-  
The Hollow Man killed two more women the next morning. Meyers was on her. He was blaming himself for the murders. JJ wished he would understand that the only person at fault for this was the Hollow Man. 

She then updated the board and helped Spence. They looked over a note from the Hollow Man. They were able to get a better understanding for him.

The team then gave the profile to the detectives and agents.   
-  
An hour after the team gave the profile JJ got the call. Another missing girl. Meredith Gale. She was around JJ’s age. 

They all were trying to figure out who the killer was. JJ hoped they could save the girl, but deep down she knew she was dead. There wasn't enough evidence yet to catch the killer.   
-  
JJ, Hotch, and Spence were talking to Morgan on the phone. “We found Meyers at the scene. He swears he didn't kill her. Apparently the Hollow Man told him where Meredith was.”

“Meyers didn't did it. He doesn't have the guts.” JJ tells them.

“Wait, the Hollow Man told Meyers where The Mill Creek Killer buried Meredith? Maybe, they are working together.” Spence wonders out loud. 

“That's possible.” Hotch agrees.

“Oh, by the way the Hollow Man is going to other newspapers now. I'm trying to talk them out of printing about him, but they're not going for it. Told me I should be grateful for him.” JJ rolled her eyes.

“Grateful?” Morgan questioned.

“Because he's helping us and blah blah blah.” JJ explained. “They seem to be completely ignoring the fact that he's killed several women.”   
-  
JJ was reading over the message Spence wrote to make sure it sounded like it came from the Hollow Man.

“What are you up to, JJ?” Morgan came up and asked her. 

“Reading Spence’s message he wrote to The Mill Creek Killer. Making sure it sounds like a crazy killer wrote it.”

“How romantic.” Morgan jokes.

“Very.” JJ rolls her eyes. “I'm going to go give this back to, Spence.”  
-  
Spence’s message worked. They were able to get The Mill Creek Killer. JJ was now about to have a press conference to inform the public that they caught The Mill Creek Killer. Also, she was to insult the Hollow Man. It would be the only way to get him to come to them. The guys were freaking out on JJ. She didn't understand why.

“Guys, incase you didn't notice this isn't the first time I've done this. I've got this. Now calm down, okay?” JJ tells them. All of them tried to pretend to be calm, but JJ okay tell they weren’t.   
-  
The case ended shortly after the press conference. The Hollow Man was so angry he came right to them. 

Meyers wrote an article about all the women and somehow managed to not include either of the killers. JJ was really proud of that. The women deserved to be remembered, but their killers didn’t.   
-  
JJ was working on the paperwork when Hotch came into her office. Spencer was fast asleep on her couch. “Hey, what’s up?” JJ asked without taking her eyes off the work. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” Hotch tells her. 

“What?” Hotch didn’t usually ask for her opinion. She could tell he needed her to voice her opinion on this though. 

“I’m thinking of adding another member of the team.” 

“I know about that.” JJ tells him. “Strauss, had me print out the paperwork for the new member already.” 

“When?” JJ could tell Hotch was confused. 

“Before we left for the case. Did you not know that?” 

“No. Anyway, she’s here. Her name’s Emily Prentiss. Can you go through everything with her tomorrow night?” Hotch asked. 

“Sure.” JJ answered. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 25, 2017.


	18. Season 2 Episode 10

“He really did it?” Spencer was shocked. 

“Yes, Hotch is actually going to let her be part of the team. I’m staying late to train her and all that stuff.” JJ informs him. 

“How late?” He asks. They had of course driven to work together. 

“Probably an hour or two.” JJ tells him. 

“I can go get dinner then come back here and work until you’re ready to leave.” He offers to her. 

“That’d be great.”   
-  
Spencer had gotten them Chinese food of course. He was finishing up his paperwork when JJ brought the new member of their team into the Bullpen. “This will be your desk. I suggest you make a Go-Bag tonight. For all we knew we could get a case in the next five minutes.” 

“Okay, and you said to pack at least seven days worth of clothes?” The brunette woman asked. 

“Yes, most cases are four to seven days long. We’re only supposed to be working on cases for a week, but sometimes they go longer. That’s very rare, so don’t worry about it.” JJ informs her. “Oh, come here.” They walked over to his desk.  “Emily Prentiss this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Spence, this is Emily.”

“Nice to meet you.” Emily sticks out her hand. 

“You too. I don’t shake hands though.” 

Emily seemed a little put off by it, but JJ of course didn’t. “I’ll be ready to go in five minutes.” 

“Okay, I’ll be here.” Spencer tells JJ.

Spencer noticed Emily looking at the two of them trying to figure out their relationship. “You guys carpool?” 

“Yeah, we live together so it only makes sense for us to carpool.” JJ tells her. 

“You guys live together?” Emily asked.

“We’re dating.” Spencer tells her. 

“Oh. That’s allowed?” Emily seemed surprised.

“Kind of. It’s greatly frowned upon, but it’s technically allowed.” JJ informs her. “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Emily looks at him, “Anything else I should know about this team?”

“We look out for each other. We care for one another.” Spencer tells her. 

“You guys are close.” Emily states. 

“Very. Hopefully you'll become part of it.”   
-  
“What did you think of the new agent?” JJ asks him at home. They had just laid down in bed. JJ’s head was resting on his shoulder. He was playing with her hair. Playing with her hair was now a stress reliever for him. 

He thought about her question before answering, “I don’t know. I think so, but I’m not sure yet. You seemed to like her.” 

“She seems trustworthy. Also, it would be nice not to be the only girl on the jet anymore.” JJ confessed. “We should get to sleep.” JJ kissed his chest. “Goodnight.”

He smiled at her in the dark. “Night.”   
-  
Spencer woke up and looked at the clock. It was five-nineteen. He saw JJ brushing her hair in the bathroom. When she seemed to be pleased with it she turned off the light and then walked out of the bathroom. “Why are you up?” JJ jumped when she heard him. 

She put her heart over her hand then laughed when she realized it was just him. “You scared me.” 

“JJ, it’s not even five-thirty. Why are you up?” He asked again. 

She sighed, “Emily, accidentally left her purse in the office and her badge was in it, so she can’t get in. I told her I would get her in.”

“Why now? It’s Saturday.” Spencer asked. 

“The time change is messing with her. She said she forgot that it was five in the morning and that she was sorry for waking me up. You know that once I’m up, I can’t go back to sleep. Also, I can finish catching her up on protocol and what not.”

“Okay. Let me know how long you think you’ll be at the office.” Spencer tells her.   
-  
Spencer is waken up again about an hour later. He sees it’s JJ calling. “You okay.” 

“No. Get to the office now. We might be dealing with terrorists.” She informs him. 

“I’m sorry, did you say terrorist?” He had heard her wrong, right? 

“Yes, I did. I’ll see you in a few. I need to call Morgan.” JJ hangs up. 

Spencer felt more awake now. He needed to get to the office immediately.  
-  
Spencer was getting to like Emily. They along with Gideon had been flown out to try and get answers from Jind Allah. Emily knowing Arabic and being able to figure out where Jind was from had been a huge help. 

Also, she seemed to be a hardworking person. That was always good in this field. He thought they were working well together. He understood her a lot more than Morgan. This was the beginning of a good partnership. Or Spencer hoped it was.   
-  
“What are we going to do? We’re running out of time.” Spencer asks and then looks at Gideon. 

“Don’t worry. I have a plan. Reid I’m going to need you to come in with me.” Gideon calmly tells him. 

“You mean in there. To talk to the terrorist.” Spencer points towards the door. 

“Yes.”   
-  
That was only the first part of Gideon’s plan. Gideon got Garcia and JJ on the phone. “Garcia, JJ, how hard would it be to make a fake news report?” 

“It wouldn’t be hard sir.” Garcia tells him. 

“Good. We need him to think the attacks already happened. We need to get him over confident and talking. It might be the only way he confesses where the attack is supposed to be.” Gideon explains to them. Of course, Reid thinks. This is the only way. Reid had only spoken to Jind once and he knew that. They were going to have to trick him. Gideon then asked, “How many did we lose during the raid?” 

“One SWAT agent, Sir. I’m going to deliver the answer soon.” JJ let’s them know. 

“Okay.” Gideon replies. “Garcia, I need you to get on that fake news report about a terrorist attack now. Don’t go into detail.”   
-  
Garcia had done an amazing job at the fake news report. The rest of them were able to pull off looking upset. Reid had Garcia on the phone with him. JJ had to leave to inform the family of the SWAT man that had been killed. 

Jind was so excited to hear about the death. It made Reid sick. How was this such a good thing? The people, even though they were fake, were innocent. Being able to tell Garcia to turn it off was nice. Letting Jind know that he just told them the place of the attack that hadn’t happened yet was even better.   
-  
Spencer was playing chess with Gideon until JJ called. “I quit.”

“What?” Gideon asked confused. 

“JJ’s calling.” He told him. 

Gideon laughed then looked at Emily, “Do you play?” 

“Yes, Sir I do.” 

Good. Reid thought as he answered the phone. Gideon and Emily were finally starting to get along. “Hi.” Spencer answered. 

“Hey.” She sleepily returned. “How are you?” 

“Good. Glad this case is over. You sound tired.” He was worried that she hadn’t gotten enough sleep. She had been up early with Emily and then working since. She probably was finally just getting done with work.  

“I am. I thought I’d call you before I went to bed.” JJ tells him. 

“Are you home yet?” 

“Yeah, I’m in bed.” She then yawns. 

“Thanks for calling me. Now go to sleep.” He orders her. He often had to tell JJ to go to sleep. From working at the FBI she had gotten good at staying up for hours. Once Spencer was pretty sure she went a day without sleep. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” JJ agrees. 

He laughs. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” They then hang up. He couldn’t wait to get home to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 29, 2017.


	19. Season 2 Episode 11

Spencer hadn’t rode the subway in so long. He always went to work with JJ in her car. For the past week she had had early meetings. Spencer decided to sleep in and catch the subway instead. He was not a fan of driving.  He had also weirdly missed the subway. He enjoyed people watching. 

Reid was running up the stairs of the subway when he got approached by a teen boy. He was shorter than Reid and had curly light brown hair. At first Reid thought the boy was just interesting in profiling. He was creeped out by him and the more they talked the more creeped out he got. 

When the boy mentioned dead prostitutes with their hair cut off he knew something wasn’t right. Spencer tried to get the boy to come with him, but he was too smart and ran away. Spencer then started running to the BAU. He needed to call the D.C. Police immediately.   
-  
When he got into the BAU he ran into JJ. 

“Hey, Spence.” She happily greeted him. 

“D.C. Police.” He said without thinking. 

“What?” She asked confused. 

“Your contact to the D.C. Police. who is that?” 

“Oh, um, that’s Victor Barnes. Why? Is everything okay?” 

Instead of answering Spencer went over to Morgan’s desk and used his phone to call Victor. Gideon then came over wanting to know what was going on. JJ shrugged her shoulders. Spencer could tell that both were surprised by what he was saying.

“What’s happening?” Gideon asked. 

“I think I just let a serial killer go.” He confesses to them. 

“Spence, what are you talking about?” JJ asked this time. Her big doe eyes looked concerned. 

“This kid came up to me after I got off the subway. He asked me what it meant if someone was to kill prostitutes and then cut their hair off. I tried to get him to come here with me, but he got scared and ran off.”

“Can you draw a picture?” Gideon asked. 

“Yeah.”   
-  
Spencer drew a picture then gave it to JJ. The D.C. Police offered JJ the case. After talking with Hotch she did the paperwork and took it. 

“Okay, the morgue’s ready for you guys. The doctor said he can show you whatever you need.” JJ told him, Gideon, and Hotch. 

They went and looked at the body. The stab wounds seemed timid. So, did the boy that Spencer had met that morning. 

After they got back to the BAU JJ let them know that Emily and Morgan were talking to other prostitutes to see if they knew anything. Garcia pulled him into her office and they found the boy. Nathan Harris. 

Spencer went to Nathan’s apartment along with Gideon and Morgan. Nathan seemed happy that he had come. Like he wanted to be caught. 

The other visit was odd. Spencer noticed that Nathan wasn’t able to hold eye contact for long. Also, that he was writing all about killing prostitutes. He admitted that he didn’t kill the woman, but that he wished he had. 

They had to take Nathan to the BAU of questioning.   
-  
Nathan was honest. He was also scared. Spencer felt the need to protect him. He wasn’t sure why, but Spencer wanted to make sure he was okay and got the answers he wanted. 

Nathan deserved to know what was going on in his mind. He shouldn't have to be afraid of himself.   
-  
Hotch made them gather in the conference room. He wanted them to create a profile just incase Nathan was not their killer. 

Spencer thought it was a good idea, but it was hard not to picture him. 

They were able to start working on a profile.   
-  
Hotch allowed them to go home and get sleep that night. That was the best part of working a case in D.C. they got to go home and sleep in their own beds. 

Spencer was reading when JJ came into their bedroom. Her blonde hair was wet. She had just showered. She climbed into bed looking tired. She went over to Spencer and took his book. “Page 267.” She then closed it and put it on his nightstand. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed. 

She rolled her eyes. “You’re fine. I just want to talk to you.” 

“About what?” 

“Garcia told me that she was worried about you. Is there something to worry about or was Garcia reading into things?” 

Spencer sighs “I started talking about my mom. Garcia always acts likes something's wrong when I do that, but I was just telling her that I was so worried about Nathan, like I am about my mom. How it drives me crazy when I cannot help someone. You know I want to fix things. I don’t like to see people hurt.” 

JJ gives him a small smile. “I know.” She pecks his lips. “That’s one of the reason why I love you. Just be careful. That boy may have murdered many women.” 

“Okay, I will be.”   
-  
Another woman, or girl, was dead. She was sixteen. Just a child, or at least way too way to have been murdered the way she was. Reid could tell that Emily was upset. She had been worried about the girl since the first time she talked about her. She had mentioned her to Reid.   
-  
Nathan hadn’t been the killer, which was amazing. Spencer had been so relieved. He was scared when Nathan was nowhere to be found that he was finally giving into his urges and killing some poor woman. 

He hadn’t. They were able to catch the real killer. Everything should have been okay after that. Spencer was still worried about Nathan though. The last talk they had together in the BAU hadn’t helped his nerves. 

Spencer felt her hand on his shoulder first. “Hey, stop thinking about it.” 

“I can’t.” He whines. 

“Yes, you can.” JJ argues. “DO you have anymore paperwork?”

“No.” Spencer tells her. 

“Good. We’re going on a date.” She announces. 

“Why?” Spencer knew he probably shouldn’t be saying no to a date with a pretty girl, but he didn’t want to. He just wanted to let himself be upset. 

“Uh, because I just said so. Now, come on.” She pulls on his hands. 

“JJ-” He starts. 

“No! Don’t JJ me. Come on.” 

They had just gotten into their car when they got the call. 

“Hello?” Spencer answered. 

A woman on the other line then confirmed his greatest fear. Nathan had tried to kill someone. Himself. 

JJ drove to the motel. Spencer called the rest of the team and an ambulance. 

When they got in the room Spencer’s stomach dropped at the sight. They was blood. Rivers of blood were existing Nathan’s body at an alarming rate. He had slit his wrists open. Reid took the bed sheet and pushed it against Nathan’s wrist. 

He somehow saved Nathan’s life. Gideon tried to make him feel better about that, but he couldn’t. How many people in the future could be killed because Nathan was alive? 

Spencer had too been wrapped up in his own mind so much that he forgot about JJ until they got in the car. He saw her hands shaking. She looked close to tears. “JJ?” He then took her hands into his. “Are you okay?” She shook her hand no. “What’s wrong?” JJ shook her head no again. “Jennifer, talk to me.” 

“I-I can’t d-d-drive.” She gasped out. 

He brushed her bangs behind her ear. “That’s okay. I’ll drive.” They switched sides. While driving Spencer could hear JJ crying. She hiccupped every few minutes. 

Half way home JJ was able to calm down or was so numb that she stopped crying. Spencer wasn’t sure which one. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, JJ. Sometimes the job gets to be too much.” Spencer tried to reassure her.   
She sniffles before saying, “It wasn’t that. Rosaline, my big sister who’s dead, she slit her wrist with our father’s razor. Then she drowned herself in the bathtub.” Spencer glanced over at her. Tear were still flowing down her face. “She wrote a note, but it fell into the bathtub. By the time I found her the ink had ran too much to be able to read it.”

Spencer felt his heart break a little. He then remembered that JJ said she was eleven when her big sister died. “You found her?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh, JJ I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever been able to forget it. The water was flowing out from underneath the door. How the tub was a  light pink because of her blood. I try so hard, but I can’t.” She then started sobbing. 

When they got to their apartment. Spencer walked over to her side of the car and hugged her. Why did bad things happen to good people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted September 1, 2017


	20. Season 2 Episode 12

POP! 

“SPENCE!” JJ screamed. 

“Yes?” Spence innocently answered. 

She came into the living room with half her hair straightened. “Spence, I told you you’re supposed to warn me before you do any Physics Magic!” She moves her hair and points to her right side of her neck. “I burned my neck! It looks like a hickey!” She exclaims. 

Spencer laughs. “Sorry, I’ll warn you next time.” 

JJ rolls her eyes. “Garcia is going to think this is a hickey.” 

“JJ, it’s not a big deal. Your hair hides most of it.” He tries to reassure her. 

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one with a freaking burn on your neck.” She whines. It had hurt. She hoped no one would notice.  
-  
“So, you need to watch out for these phones. We can’t take the case yet, but they want us. If we can get ahead of this that’d be great.” JJ instructs Penelope.

“Will do. Do you have them?” 

“Yeah.” JJ pushes her blonde hair to behind her shoulder. 

“What’s that?!” Penelope’s eyes widen. 

“What are you talkin-” Then JJ remembers. Penelope must have seen the burn on her neck. JJ rolls her eyes. “Oh, that was just Spence’s dumb Physics Magic.” 

“Geez. Yo two are kinky.” Garcia comments. 

“No, Penelope it’s not like that. He was blowing things up and scared me while I was doing my hair. I burned my neck.” 

“Sure, Jayge. You burned your neck.” Penelope joked. 

“Pen, it's a straight line. No one is that talented.” She argued. 

“Fine.” Penelope then stood up and started leaving. 

“Where are you going?” JJ called out after her. 

She turns back to JJ with a pleased look on her face. “We our going to visit the Doctor.” 

“You mean Spence?” 

“Yes.” She says then starts walking.   
-  
“So…” JJ hears Penelope start. “What happened to Jayge’s neck.” 

Spence laughs. “She burned it while straightening her hair.”  

Penelope’s face fell. “Wait, really? I was hoping that Physics Magic was some code word for something sexual.” 

“I told you I’m never telling you about my sex life.” JJ reminds her. 

“One day you’ll break.” 

“Do you want to see what Physics Magic is?” Spence asks. 

“Spence, you know Hotch isn’t a fan.” JJ tells him. 

“Hotch isn't here.” 

“He’s right. Hotch isn’t here yet. He has a meeting this morning.” Penelope agrees. 

“Fine. Show her so that we change her dirty mind.” JJ gives in. Spencer pulls his materials out of his desk. “Wait? You keep this stuff in your desk?” 

“JJ, it’s fine.” Spence brushes her off. “Now turn around.” 

JJ does without complaining. Penelope doesn’t do as well with the instructions. “Why?” 

“Pen, don’t fight it. Just turn around.” 

Penelope let’s out a dramatic breathe of air. “Fine.” 

She did as told. A few seconds later Spencer says, “Now turn around!” 

They turn around and stared at the stupid thing for a few seconds. “Um, Spence, there’s nothing happening.” 

“JJ, be patient.” 

Then it popped and went flying right into Emily forehead. JJ had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Instead of being angry Emily was curious, which wasn’t surprising. She seemed like a curious person. She also wasn’t willing to turn around. 

“Em, just turn around or he won’t do it.” JJ tries to convince her. 

“JJ, did you burn your neck?” Emily asks her. JJ was grateful that Emily didn’t think it was a hickey. 

“Yes, I did due to this.” JJ gestures to the black container.

Emily laughs then turns around.  

Spencer does whatever he does then let’s them turn around. They all scream, except Spencer when it goes off. Instead of hitting anyone, it lands in front of Hotch’s feet. JJ freezes it panic then quickly turns and pretends to be busy with Spence’s paperwork. 

Hotch kindly scolds him. JJ knows that Hotch secretly has a soft spot for Spence. 

After Hotch left Emily was surprised. “He can be nice and smile about things?” JJ felt bad for Emily. She had been having a difficult time with getting Hotch to like her. It was slowly getting better though. Hotch was starting to actually trust Emily. JJ knew in no time they’d be fine.   
-  
It was finally the weekend. JJ and Spence decided to clean their apartment this weekend. It was needed. They hadn’t cleaned in forever. 

They were doing the dishes when JJ found the nerves to tell him. “So, you know I go to a therapist once or twice a month?”

“Yes, she’s a FBI therapist, right?” 

“Yeah. Um, she thinks I need to start taking anti-depression pills.” JJ informs him. “I don’t understand. I feel like I’m doing better than usual.” 

Spencer turns to her, “JJ, there’s nothing wrong with having to take pills. There’s nothing wrong with getting help. This isn’t the first time she’s suggested them is it?” 

JJ looks down at her feet ashamed. “No, but I don’t want them. I don’t want to take pills.” 

“JJ, I think you should do it. Ever since the case with Nathan you’ve been a little more down, which there’s nothing wrong with. I just want you to be okay. Jennifer, you have a mentally taxing job and depression runs in your family. This might be a good idea.” JJ can tell he’s trying to make her feel better about all of this. 

“I guess you’re right. You won’t think less of me?” She asks the question that was concerning her the most. 

“No. Quite the opposite.” He truthfully answers her. 

JJ’s phone then started ringing. She dried her hands off then looked at the caller I.D. It was Hotch. JJ answers the phone. “Jennifer Jareau.” 

“JJ, I need you and Reid at the airport now.” Hotch demands. 

“Hotch, what’s going on?” JJ knew something was wrong. 

“Morgan’s been arrested. We need to get to Chicago. Wheels up in an hour.” 

JJ was shocked. “Yes, Sir.” JJ hung up the phone. “Morgan’s been arrested. We need to go to Chicago.” 

Spence’s jaw dropped. “What? Arrested? Arrested for what?” 

“I-I don’t know.”   
-  
When they got to Chicago they learned Morgan had been arrested for murder. It was ridiculous. JJ and Penelope were set to work on finding out more about Morgan’s past. When doing this JJ saw how little she truly knew about Morgan. It made her wonder what didn’t she know about the rest of her team. She knew Spencer and Penelope very well. She had an idea of what Hotch was like because of spending late nights at the office. Also, whenever Haley called. Gideon, Morgan, and Emily were a different story. She was starting to get close to Emily, but there was still a lot to learn about her. 

JJ hated doing this. She was the one pushing Penelope, but she was also pushing herself. JJ would hate if the team was looking through all her old records. JJ secretly hated herself for doing this. It was wrong.

It wasn’t as bad as what they discovered. JJ had been unsure of Carl Buford. There was just something about him. When JJ later learned that he had molested and raped Morgan she wished she could go back in time and punch Carl Buford in the face. Luckily, he was going to jail. She knew that he would get what he deserves. No one likes a person who hurts kids. Not even criminals.   
-  
The jet ride home was another tense one. JJ sat at the table on the right, closest to the pilot. Morgan was sitting across from her going over the files with her. Usually, JJ would pick cases that she knew they couldn’t go to the place, but could help out with an email. Hotch was the one who always helped her out, but Morgan needed a distraction and JJ was more than willing to help. 

“Okay, what about this one?” JJ hands him the next file. She then pushes her hair behind her shoulders. It kept getting stuck on her lip gloss. 

Morgan looks up at her after reading over the case. “Well...is that a hickey?” 

JJ’s eyes widened and she then remembered. She had been so caught up in the case that she forget about the burn on her neck. “No, no, no, it’s a burn from a straightening iron.” 

Morgan chuckles, “Sure it is, Blondie. It looks like you and Pretty Boy are having some adult fun.” 

“You and Penelope.” She rolls her eyes. “It’s a perfect straight line.”

“My boy could do it.” Morgan joked. 

JJ laughed along with Morgan. When the laughter died down JJ finally told Morgan what was on her mind. “I’m sorry about all of this by the way. It wasn’t fair.” 

He grabs her hand and squeezes it. “Don’t worry about it, JJ. You were going what was right.” 

JJ couldn’t think of anything else to say so she just squeezed his hand back. She then changed the subject. “You still think it’s a hickey, don’t you?” 

Morgan gives her a big smile. “It’s more fun if it’s a hickey.” 

JJ rolls her eyes. “Yeah, a hickey that could leave a permanent scar.”  

JJ hoped to have more moments like this. She cared about these people who she practically lived with. How could she not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted September 5, 2017.


	21. Season 2 Episode 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I didn’t want to write 2x13 because I am so excited to write 2x14! So, I’ll quickly mention 2x13, but we’re finally into 2x14! Also, sorry this took forever to post! I just wanted it to be really good!

“Wait, so it’s over? No more football?” Spencer asked her excitingly. 

JJ glared at him. “Yes, it’s over for the season. I thought you would like football more. It was the thing that got us together.” 

“Actually, that was Gideon.” He argued. 

“Okay, whatever. Are you almost ready to go?” They were going to the bar with the rest of the team that night. 

“I’m ready. You’re the one who’s taking forever.” He jokes. 

“Spencer Reid, watch it.” She warns him. 

“I hope Gideon’s okay.” The last case was awful. The unsub got away and Gideon blamed himself. Spencer was worried about him. 

“He’ll be okay, Spence.” JJ started to try and reassure him. “He’s Gideon. He’s been through a lot worse.” 

“I know.”   
-  
At the bar JJ sat with Penelope, Emily, Hotch, and Haley. Spencer was geeking out with some people he knew. 

“So, JJ how’s the dating life?” Emily starts. 

JJ rolls her eyes and smiles. “It’s good.” 

“That’s right.” Haley joins the conversation. “You’re dating Reid.” 

“Yup. It’s been over a year now.” It was still weird to say. She and Reid had almost been living together for a year too. 

JJ took a sip of her drink. Penelope then decided to mess with her. “So, when can we expect little geniuses?”

JJ spit out her drink. They all laughed at her. “Apparently not any time soon.” Hotch said still laughing. 

“We’re only twenty-six and twenty-five.” JJ argued. 

“What about marriage?” Haley asked. 

JJ’s phone started ringing. She held it up. “I have to take this.” 

“You can run, but you can’t hide Jareau!” Emily jokingly called out as she left. 

JJ was now blushing. When she answered the call she knew it was going to be some desperate detective, but she didn’t think he was going to be as desperate as he was. JJ told him that she’d gather the team right away and try to get there as soon as possible. 

JJ went back into the bar. She found Spence easily. She ran her fingers through his hair to get his attention. He looked up at her. Then smiled. “What’s up?”

“We need to get the rest of the team then head back to the office. It’s bad.”   
-  
About three hours later they were on the plane to Atlanta. Knowing this case was going to be awful. They listened to the 911 call. JJ felt like throwing up. She hated how people used the Bible to kill others. That wasn’t the point. Wasn’t killing a sin? Wasn’t judging others not okay? This killer, or killers, did both. They judged the victims then killed them. Leaving a highlighted passage from the Bible. 

She tried to stay calm. Hotch needed her to get to work right away. Also, due to the fact that the victims was a famous online business owner the media was already having a field day with all of this. There fascination was almost as disgusting as the killing itself.  
-  
JJ was busy talking to friends of the victims. She could not figure out why anyone would want to kill them or what stood out about them. She told Hotch about what she found. Then flitted her way into the casefile room, which was way too easy.

The file room was small and tight. There were six big grey filing cabinets on the left and right walls. Then the more were right in front of her. The detective opened a cabinet of the filing cabinets closest to her right. “These are the stabbing cases we have.” He started to walk out of the room. “Tell me if you need help with anything.” 

JJ smiles at him. “Will do. Thanks.” He smiles back then leaves. She rolls her eyes. “Too easy.”   
-  
Nothing was standing out. All the suspects were either in jail by now or it was a wife/husband who stabbed the other. JJ looked up when she heard the knock at the door. It was Spence. “Hey.” She greeted him.

“The killer posted the killing and we’re about to watch it. Hotch wants you there.” He informs her.

JJ follows. The rest of the team is there plus the lead detective. JJ can hear Penelope’s voice coming from the speaker of the phone. “Where was this posted?” 

“Some video sharing website.” Hotch answers. 

They watch the brutal last moments of the married couple. This case makes JJ feel more and more sick. 

“How popular is it?” She asks now.

“It’s gone viral.” Penelope sadly tells her. 

JJ feels like cussing. “JJ, I need you to get this under control.” Gideon tells her. 

“I can’t.” She honestly tells him. “I wish I could, but it's gone viral. Too many people have seen it. Also, other people have probably posted it to other websites by now.”

“You can’t be serious.” He tells her. 

“She’s right, Sir. People really like the video.” Penelope helps JJ’s case. 

“Baby Girl, you’re joking.” Morgan comments in disbelief. 

“People most likely think it’s a trailer for a horror movie.” JJ tells the team. Could this case get any more screwed up?  
-  
The team was back to the board. Trying to profile the killing team yet again. JJ was there to question things if they get off track. They were doing good, but it just wasn’t enough. JJ knew that meant that they needed the killer to kill again.

“JJ, can you go back and look at the files more?” Hotch asked her.

“Of course.” She left the team to profile.  
-  
JJ was stuck until she started looking at unsolved home invasions files. She found a person had called in about someone trying to break into the Kylie’s house. When she told Hotch he was pleased to finally have something that would get them closer to the killers. 

“You and Reid go and see if you can talk to the witness. He probably doesn’t have anything, but it’s worth a try.” Hotch looked at the board helplessly. 

“Okay. Come on, Spence.” 

“How far is it?” He asked with his mouth full of a Rice Crispy treat. 

JJ looked down at the file. “About an hour, I think.” 

“Good. We need to get the killers soon.”  
-  
It was dark by the time they got to the old rusty place. JJ had grown up on a barn, but it hadn’t been this...creepy. She had a bad gut feeling about this, but she assumed it was just the dark. 

They approached the door. Reid knocked on the door and a man a little older than them answer it.

“Hi. Are you Mr. Hankel?” JJ kindly asked. 

“Why are you here?” He asked. He looked back in the house, but JJ couldn’t see what he was looking at.

“We’re FBI agents. We have some questions about a call you made about a man trying to get into a house.” She explains. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He seemed nervous. He kept looking back into the house. 

She was puzzled, “You don’t?”

“No.” He tried to close the door, but Spence was able get him to keep it open for a little longer.

“I, um, have to...pee.” 

She looked back at him and joins in on his act, “Why didn’t you say anything back in the car?” 

“I didn’t have to go then.” He whined. 

“How old are y-” JJ then heard the door slam. “Okay, then.” They started walking down the stairs. “Why did he call in and then deny it?” Spence stopped all the sudden.

“He wanted to know the response time.” He tells her. “If you’re going to call in before you murder someone what do you need to know?” 

“How long you have until the cops show up.” She finally understands what he’s saying. “He’s our unsub.” 

He grabs her wrist, “Come on.” They sneak around back. JJ sees several computer screens. Just normal people living life are displayed.  She almost screams when Tobias Hankel is standing there. He came out of nowhere. He’s gone as fast as he was there. “JJ!” Spence yells then starts running. She snaps out of whatever trance she was in and runs after him. 

He stops her. :”He went into the barn.” 

“Spence, are you sure?” She asks scared. 

“Yes. Call Hotch let him know what’s going.”

“I can’t. There’s no cell service out here.” She reminds him. 

He thinks for a moment before saying. “That’s okay. It’s Hotch he’ll figure it out soon and send the rest of the team. For now you stay here. All go around back.” He gets back and runs to put their plan in action. 

“No, no Spence!” She tries to call after him, but it doesn’t work. He’s already gone. 

She hears him call out to her, but she can’t tell where his voice is coming from. Then the barn opens by itself. It lets out a horrible noise. Showing JJ it’s old age. “Spence? Spence?” 

She goes in. There’s long black chains hanging down. The wind moves them back and forth. They hit each other. She feels like she’s in a scary movie. “Spence?” She tries again. After a few seconds she still hears nothing from him. 

She moves more into the barn. She stops when she steps into something wet. JJ moves her flashlight down and discovers it’s blood. She follows the trial to find a mingled body. JJ is just starting to wonder what happened when she hears the growl. She moves her flashlight up. Three huge German shepherds stand in front of her. She makes eye-contact with them then they attack. 

JJ starts screaming and shooting her gun in the air, which is very ineffective. It all happens so fast. She keeps shooting, but her shots get better. There’s three dogs then two. The two become one. The last one is strong. He knocks her down onto the bloody mattress. She feels bone and human flesh mix into her hair. She struggles. She calls for Spencer in her fight. 

He doesn’t come. 

JJ is holding the dog by it’s neck. He threshes against her. His fangs turn to reach her throat. Then she finally is able to kill him with her gun. His body goes slack against her. She tosses the dead dog off of her. 

She lays there in shock. What just happened? Where’s Spence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted September 19, 2017.


	22. Season 2 Episode 15 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am making this a two part because it deserves it and needs it.

JJ was still laying on the mattress when she heard footsteps start to approach her. She lays there terrified of who it might be. She jumped into a sitting position when their flashlight shined on her. “FBI!” She shouts. She thinks she keeps shouting, but she isn’t sure. Everything is moving so fast. Then Emily is approaching her. “Emily?”

“JJ, put your gun down.” Emily calmly tells her. JJ lowers the cold dark weapon that saved her life, but made her feel terrible about herself.

“I think it’s empty.” She confesses. She then notices the dog lying beside her and the two in front of the bed. “I couldn't get them off me and then I started shooting like crazy, but they were still on me. Then one knocked me down. A-And Tobias is the unsub. Everything was happening so fast-”

Emily kneels down and puts her hands on JJ’s face. “JJ, you’re in shock. Do you remember where Reid went?”

“Yeah, um, he was going around back and he told me to come in through the front. We were trying to get Tobias because he’s the unsub and-” She stops suddenly. JJ isn’t sure why, but her voice just cuts off. It stops working.

“We know Tobias is the unsub. Do you know where he went?” Morgan asks her.

“No.” She cries. “I landed on a dead body, or I think it’s a body.” JJ then starts to hyperventilate.

“No, JJ calm down.” Emily then turns around. “I need a ambulance! Repeat I need a ambulance!”

“Here I’ll get her. The ambulance is on the way.” Morgan then scoops her up. JJ wraps her arms around him. Grateful to be off the bed.

She’s not sure how long it takes before the ambulance comes. Morgan places her on a stretcher in the ambulance. “JJ, I have to stay here and look for Spencer, okay?”

She grabs his arm. “They haven’t found Spence yet?” She feels tears fill her eyes.

“No, but I’ll go try.”

“Okay.” Morgan leaves and the EMT starts his work. He makes JJ explain what happened.

“All the blood on your back isn’t yours?”

“No.” JJ tells him. “I don’t think any of it is mine.”

“Do you feel pain anywhere?” He asks.

“I-I don’t know.” She answers honestly. “I guess I’m still a little...in shock.”

“That’s okay. I’m going to need you to take your shirt off. We need to clean up your back and make sure you didn’t cut your back. Also, I want to clean those cuts on your stomach.” JJ looked down and finally saw that her shirt was torn up across her stomach. “We’re taking you to the hospital. Is there anyone we should tell?”

“My boss. His name is Aaron Hotchner.” JJ tells him.

“I'll go see if I can find him.” After the EMT leaves she starts unbuttoning her shirt. JJ stops after the third button because of the pain in her left arm. The pain shoots up to her shoulder and goes to the tip of her fingers.

“JJ?” She looks up and sees Emily getting into the ambulance. “How are you doing?” JJ notices the concern in Emily’s eyes.

“Um, I’m starting to notice pain.”  

Emily comes and sits by her. “Is there anything I can do for you?”   

“Can you help me get my shirt off? The EMT said I have to take it off, but my arm hurts too much.”

“Sure.” Emily answers. Emily unbuttons the shirt then tries to slowly take it off her. “It’s sticking to the blood on your back. This might hurt a little. I’m sorry this isn’t going to feel good.”

“That’s okay. Just get it off. It feels terrible.” JJ informs her.

“Okay.” Emily somehow gets the shirt off her back. She slides it off her arms. JJ winces as it passes her left arm. “I’m sorry, JJ. It’s over now.”

“How’s Spence?” JJ notices Emily’s face pales. “Emily, what is it?”

“We haven’t found him.” Emily tells her. JJ feels her blood turn cold.

“W-What?”

“We’re still looking. We’ll find him don’t worry.”

How was she supposed to not worry?

-

_Spencer woke up with a comfortable weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see blonde  hair fanned out on his chest. He smiled. JJ. They had been together for eight months and it had been the best eight months ever. He had his dream girl, an amazing job, and a great apartment. He truly had everything._

_He felt her waking up. She turned and looked at him. She turned her body so that now her naked chest laid on his. JJ kissed him slowly. He then pulled away once he needed to breathe. “Well, good morning.” He breathlessly laughed. JJ kissed his jaw then put her head on his shoulder._

_“Good morning to you too.” Spencer runs his fingers through her silky hair._

_“I’m really glad we don’t have work today.”_

_“Me too.” She kisses the side of his neck._

-

His eyes then open and she’s gone. Instead of light there’s darkness. Spencer feels cold and lonely. He had been lonely most his life, but for the past year he never did. His light was always there. Now it was nowhere to be found.

Where was JJ? The last thing he remembered was hearing her scream then everything gets fuzzy. Was JJ even alive-no he couldn’t think like that. She had to be okay.

Spencer tried to figure out where he was. There was a terrible smell filling the room that made him want to vomit. In front of him is a blurry man. He tells Spencer that his name is Raphael. Raphael is very calm, but Spencer knows to be careful. He’s killed a lot of people. Raphael goes on to tell him that the nauseating smell is animal hearts to keep the Devil away. He talks with the man until he pulls out a gun. Spencer winces as he pulls the trigger, but no bolt come out.

Raphael seems disappointed. “For now you live.” Then he leaves.

-

_“So...I have a question for you.” JJ tells him. He can see how nervous she is. Her forehead wrinkles a little and she bites her lip. Spencer can’t image what would make her so nervous._

_“What’s your question?”_

_“Have you ever thought about getting married?” He was taken aback. They had never talked about it and JJ had never mentioned marriage. Spencer had thought about it though. They had been together for a year._

_He smiles at her. “Yes.”_

_JJ smiles back at him. “Really?”_

_“Yes, especially with this beautiful blonde I’m living with. I think that one day I’ll marry her.” He confesses. He means it. He hopes JJ ends up being his wife on day._

_“She’d like that too.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yup.” He then leans down and kisses her._

-

Her arm was fractured. JJ couldn’t believe that a dog had that much force to do that, but it happened. They made JJ stay overnight because they were worried about possible infection. Luckily, the dogs had their rabies shot and JJ had no infection. Gideon and Penelope picked her up from the hospital. He had just gotten Penelope from the airport. Penelope was having a heart attack over JJ’s arm.

“JJ, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” She lied. She felt like she was dying. Not because of the stupid dog bite, but because Spencer was still missing.

-

The house didn’t look much better in the day. It stilled seemed creepy, but last night's events made it seem a thousand times worse. JJ did not want to go in, but she also did not want to look weak.

Before they went in Garcia handed JJ her go-bag. “I went by and get everyone’s bag. After seeing your shirt I thought you’d want to change right away.”

JJ looked down at her shirt. It was ripped to shreds. The once white shirt was now a deep red. Remembering that the blood wasn’t all her own made her want to throw up. JJ needed to change as soon as possible. “Thanks, Pen.”

“It’s no problem.” Penelope squeezes her arm. They walk in and see Morgan, Hotch, and Emily going through journals and papers.

Hotch looks her over and then focuses on her arm. “How bad?”

“I’m fine. It’s just a few bruises and a fractured arm.” JJ tries to calmly tell them. She did not want anyone making a fuss over it.

“JJ-” Emily starts with her eyes wide in concern.

“What can I do?” JJ asks cutting her off.

“Go get changed. Then you can help Prentiss. Morgan go set Penelope up.” Hotch orders.

“There were people.” JJ says. “On the computers. They were just people living their lives. I don’t think they knew they were being watched.” She then left to change.

-

_“Spencer, this is JJ. JJ this is Spencer.” Spencer looks up from the file he was working on to see Hotch standing there with a pretty blonde about his age. Her bright hair reaches a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were the lightest blue he’d ever seen. She was gorgeous. “Spencer, I just called into a meeting, so I need you to show JJ around.”_

_“Um, yes, Sir.” He quickly answers. They watched as Hotch left._

_“So...where to first?” She asked. Spencer smiled at her. He got so nervous that he accidently dropped his coffee on his lap. “Oh, my, are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine. I’ll show you the kitchen first and where the napkins are.”_

_She laughed. “Good idea. Are you sure you’re okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll be just fine. I do this a lot.” He confesses._

-

This time it was someone else. Spencer wasn’t sure who, but he was worse than Raphael. He snapped on Spencer fast. His eyes were angry. His voice deep and demanding. Spencer was terrified.

He didn’t know what to do. He tried to speak the Bible, but that wasn’t enough. He tried to make the man see he was a person, but he didn’t care. The man kept telling Spencer to confess to his sins. Spencer knew he had some, but was too paralyzed with fear to come up with anything. So he got tortured. The man took off his left shoe and then started hitting his foot with an iron paddle.

He should’ve listened when JJ told him no.

-

JJ was not sure how long she had been in the bathroom, but she still had the damn shirt on. She was too scared to feel the woman’s blood again.

JJ was starting to calm down and convince herself to take her shirt off when she heard a growl. She looked in the mirror and there it was. The dog, or beast, that fractured her arm. She felt herself start shaking as she went to get her gun. JJ was ready to shot and pulled the gun up.

She stopped when the beast said her name. “JJ!” She blinked and realized it was Emily. JJ felt horrified. She just almost shot Emily.

“I’m so sorry. I-I…” JJ trialed off.

“JJ, you don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry for scaring you. Do you need help with your shirt?” Emily was so kind. She confused JJ though.

“Why are you so okay?”

“What?” Emily asked confused.

“I’ve been here for awhile and still have a hard time with all of this. You come off a desk job though and don’t flitch at all.”

“She’s right.” Hotch says. JJ has no idea where he came from, but that wasn’t unusual.

Emily shrugs her shoulder. “I guess I can...held things better than most. Anyway, JJ I’m going to talk to guy who knew Hankel from a support group. I think you should come with me. It’d be good if you got out of the house.”

“Okay.” JJ tells her.

“Guys! Come here!” They hear Morgan shot and go running to where he is.

-

_Spencer jumped as he spilt coffee on his lap. "Wow, you really do spill a lot." He looked up and saw JJ. "Well, here's the case file and.." She pulls something out from behind the several files in her arms. "here's some napkins. I was going to give them to you as a joke, but you apparently actually need them." Spencer thanks her then she leaves. How is going to pay attention during Roundtable?_

-

Spencer was sleeping on and off. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been in the...room? Cabin? He didn’t even know what it was.

The man was of course the same, but he had a different personality. He seemed almost as scared as Spencer. Spencer thought this must be the nicer personality. He thought this would be the one he could break.

Then he was putting a needle in his arm. This scared Spencer more than getting his feet beat. He had no idea what was being put into his arm. Into his body.

He then went unconscious.

He was a kid again. He wasn’t the child. He was watching himself as a kid. Observing the worst moment in his life. Watching his awful father leave his poor unstable mother.

He watched his mom beg him to take Spencer for a few days. Spencer knew she did that because she thought his father would agree. Then Spencer would understand his father was leaving her, not him. That wasn’t the case though. He was leaving both of them to fend for themselves.

He saw as little Spencer begged his dad not to live. Warned him of the future effects that he would face if he did. Tried to make him care about him, but his father didn’t. He did not love Spencer enough to stay. He watched as his father left him again. He heard himself reassure his mother that he was strong.

-

“I could care less about your strength boy!” Spencer was once again in the awful prison. He guessed it was Tobias’ father because of the deep voice. “What’s your sin!” Then he started screaming.

-

Last night they had found Charles Hankel’s frozen body. JJ did not see the body because Emily freaked on her about still having the bloody shirt on. Then Hotch also voiced his concern. JJ knew not to fight, so she went in and changed.

The next day her and Emily talked to the man that knew Tobias from a support group. The man was as helpful as he could be. The only helpful thing he was able to give them was that he was addicted to dilaudid. Also, that Charles Hankel was an abusive father.

When they get back to the house Hotch informs them Tobias has three personalities from what they could tell. That makes JJ feel worse. Not only has Spencer been kidnapped by a murder with a dilaudid problem, but he also has multiple personalities. Could this get any worse?  

Of course did.

Spencer pops up on the computers screens. He is severely beaten. There is dried blood on the side of his left head. He is missing a shoe. He’s tied up and sitting on a wooden chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anymore flashbacks you'd like to see? 
> 
> Posted September 24, 2017.


	23. Season 2 Episode 15 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd post today to celebrate season 13!

Spencer knows that the team is watching. That JJ is watching. He is being forced to sentence someone to their death. He tries to hint to the team that he thinks he is at a graveyard. Spencer was pretty sure he had seen tombstones outside the window.

After being yelled at and scared knew he was going to give in. Also, he couldn’t let JJ see him get killed, he gives in for her. He does it. He picks someone. He knows that if his stomach wasn’t empty that he would have thrown up.

What has he done?

He silently cries as he watches them get killed by Tobias, or Raphael. It may as well be Spencer. He can’t stop thinking that. The horrified screams he hears from the woman is his fault.

Then Gideon is on the screen were the killing just occurred. Gideon tries to convince him that it isn’t his fault.

Gideon is wrong.

-

_Spencer knows something is up. JJ has been super quiet all night. Spencer finally gets the courage to ask. “What’s wrong?”_

_She takes a deep breath. Tears built up in her sky-blue eyes. Her face was already starting to turn red. “Have I ever told you about my sister Regan?”_

_“Not really.” JJ only mentioned her siblings every now and then. The only one she talks about constantly is Jim. That is only because she loves talking about her niece Missy._

_“She, um, was molested as a kid by her volleyball coach. She was too scared to tell anyone so she turned to drugs. She got addicted. Once she couldn’t afford the drugs anymore she started to prostitute herself. My parents were able to get her off the streets, but she went back. Ever since it’s been a back and forth thing.” JJ explains to him._

_“She went back?” He guesses._

_JJ shakes her head no. “No she’s back home.”_

_“That’s a bad thing because…”_

_“Because she’s going to take as much money from my mom as she can then go back to the streets. Break my mom’s heart all over again.” JJ angrily tells him. “I hate those calls. Mom’s always sobbing and begging me for my help. There’s nothing I can do though.”_

_He pulls her close into his chest and kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry.”_

-

Penelope tells JJ to go to sleep. Hotch agrees, but she can’t do it. Whenever she closes her eyes she sees huge hairy dogs with blood dripping from their large fangs. Rosaline’s limp grey hand hanging out from the red watered bath. Or worse of all Spencer’s dead body. Laying stone cold on the mattress where JJ had landed on while being attacked.

She gets up and goes to the kitchen to get coffee. JJ’s body is tired, but she can’t shut her mind off. She hopes the caffeine would get the rest of her body to wake up. JJ almost doesn’t go in when she sees Morgan, but he has already spotted her. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting some sleep or something?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about Spencer. I know the more of us there are working the better.” She tries to tell him.

“We don’t need your help JJ. You’ve done enough.” He snaps. JJ feels like she’s been slapped. Morgan has never been that harsh to her. “I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Your right. You’re the first person to tell me a little bit of the truth.”

“The truth?” He questions.

“That this is completely my fault. If I had had Spence’s back like I was supposed to he’d be here. Or if I had just followed him.” She desperately wishes she could go back in time and change everything that happened that night. She wishes that she hadn’t found the damn file, or had gone into the barn with Spencer, or just said no louder. She should have pulled him to her. She should’ve followed him.

“Or he would have taken you both.” Morgan softens. He hands her, her phone. “This has been ringing like crazy for the last half-hour.”

JJ looks down at the phone confused. JJ doesn’t receive many calls on her personal phone. She flips it open to see that her mom has called her twenty-three times. Then the phone rings. It was her mom. JJ quickly answers. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

Her mom sobs on the other line. JJ knows that sob. She knows exactly what happened. She rolls her eyes then starts to walk outside. She does not need Morgan to hear all of this. “She left!” Her mother screams. “She left again, Jennifer! Why did she do that?!”

“Because Regan’s a drug addict Mom.” JJ reminds her mom as she opens the front door.

“Jennifer, you have to come home. You have to fix this!” JJ notices there is a slight slur to her mother’s words.

“Are you drunk?”

“Jennifer, you can fix this. You save people all the time.” Her mom babbles on instead of answering her.

JJ isn’t sure what happens, but something within her snaps. All the years of resentment towards her mom finally come out. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I cannot do anything. Our family is just fucked up! I can’t help that dad’s dead! Or that you’re a drunk. I can’t do anything about the fact that Bradley refuses to talk to any of us. That Jim is an unmotivated jerk who chased away his wife by cheating on her. I can’t do anything about the fact that Reagan sells her body for drugs and alcohol. I couldn’t stop Rosaline from killing herself. I’m too fucked up myself to solve anyone else’s problems. I have to take freaking pills because I can’t be happy without them! I’m depressed Mom! I take anti-depressions and see a therapist once if not twice a week!” JJ screams at her. “Now Spencer is missing. I may have just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me! It’s all my fault. So, stop calling and figure it out yourself. There’s nothing I can do! I’m weak!”

“Jen-” JJ doesn’t hear the rest because she hangs up the phone.

Of course Regan has to slip up now. She always finds the worst time to do stuff like this. Then again there was no good time to hear that your sister was once again on the street prostituting herself. Making her choices of being killed higher. JJ sinks to her knees and cries her heart out. For her father and her sisters. For Spencer. She cries for all her loved ones that she can’t reach.

-

_Spencer had been watching JJ for the last fives minutes. She was sitting on the new navy blue couch they got. She had been staring off into space. No emotion on her face. That’s how he found her. He can’t tell how long she has been up. There are still bags under her eyes. Her hair is a bird’s nest._

_“JJ?” He finally finds the courage to ask. She snaps out of her trance and looks up at him. “Are you okay?”_

_She shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know.:” She whispers so quietly that Spencer has a hard time hearing her._

_Spencer walks over to her. He sits down by her and wraps an arm around her. “What’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this.”_

_“Fifteen.” Is all she says before she lays her head on his shoulder._

_“Fifteen what?” He can’t think of anything that would make her this upset._

_“Years since my sister died. I was eleven and now I’m twenty-six.”_

_“Oh, JJ.” He now wraps his arms around her. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”_

_“What’s our future going to be like?” She innocently asks. Spencer knows she needs something hopeful to cling onto so he plays along._

_“Well...we will move into a house close to work. Then get married, um, somewhere.” JJ laughs at his lack of detail. “We’ll have three kids.”_

_“Three?” Her eyes were starting to brighten._

_“Why not? Two boys and a girl. Our little girl will look just like you and I will spoil her rotten.”_

_“What about our boys?”_

_“Our eldest son will be like me. He’ll love to read and play chess. The other one, our youngest, will be a huge jock like you and be a soccer star. We’ll all be happy.” He finishes._

_“That sounds nice.”_

_“It does.”_

-

Spencer knows he needs to start breaking Tobias. He is already questioning his other personalities. “We could do it. We could leave. I’ll tell you where to go. My friends will keep us safe.” Tobias shakes his head no. Spencer feels his hope start to die.

“It’s okay. I have more.” Tobias hold up a needle. Spencer knows it’s the drug that has been helping him survive all of this. “It helps, right?” Spencer weakly nods his head yes. Then the needle is in his arm.

-

_Spencer is annoyed. Why won’t his mom get out of bed? Didn’t she hear the doctor? He said she needed to get up and exercise. Get fresh air and eat gross healthy food._

_Of course his mom distracts him with a book. He feels safe. He feels warm and loved. That’s when books became his comfort. They made him forget that his dad was gone and his mother wasn’t sane._

-

JJ runs out of tears and her heart feels heavy. She tries to focus on her breathing. She then remembers she forgot to take her anti-depressions that day. They probably would have barely helped, but she needs all the help she can get.

She feels someone sit down by her. They pull her into their chest. “Sh, it’s going to be okay.” Gideon tells her. “We’ll find him and put Tobias away forever. It’s all going to be okay.” He starts to rub her back just like how her dad did when she was a little girl.

That’s when JJ remembers that Gideon’s son is about her age. “H-How old is your son?”

“Twenty-five. Stephen’s right in between you and Reid. I forget that all the time. You both seem a lot older. We all forget that you’re both still so young. Just starting life and trying to figure everything out.” Gideon tells her.

“Me too. I mean that I forget that I’m younger than most of you.” JJ explains. “Gideon, I’m scared.”

He pulls her in closer. “That’s okay. It means you're human.”

-

Once JJ has calmed down Gideon leads her back in. When the door shuts Penelope comes running towards them. “Sir, he’s posted the latest killing.”

Gideon’s face falls. “Take it down!”

“I-I can’t, Sir.” She tells him. JJ can hear the tears building up in Penelope’s voice.

JJ cuts in. “Once it’s on the internet it can’t be taken down. Remember?”

“I hate that!” Gideon is angry. He is starting to walk to where the computers are. Penelope and her follow. “I don’t want him thinking he has something on us!”

“Um, I can make it seem like a virus so that people won’t watch it.” Penelope helpfully offers.

“Good good. Do that.” He orders.

-

A few minutes after making the video into a virus and Spence is back on their computer screen.

JJ watches as he hits her Spence. As Spencer begs for mercy. She so desperately wishes to stop it. To change places. To do anything.

Spencer and the chair are thrown to the ground. His fragile body cannot handle being thrown onto the dirty wood.

“NO!” JJ screams. Gideon grabs her and turns her around from the chilling scene. JJ tries to fight him. “SPENCER!”

“No, no, you don’t need to see this.” He tries to calm her down, but JJ can hear how uneasy Gideon is. Everything in JJ stops when she no longer hears Spencer’s body hitting the floor. She slumps against Gideon. He leads her out back to the porch. “Stay here.” He tells her.

She does. She stays there and does nothing. Her heart is too numb to react. She feels like she’s reliving when she found her sister’s dead body in the bathtub, or the call she got when she was fifteen that her father had died in a fire. She is alone once again.

-

Was this death?

It was warm like the day JJ tried to take him running at the local park by their apartment. The light was just as bright as the sun that day.

Her laugh fills his being. JJ is everywhere, but nowhere to be seen.

Slowly her laugh and feel of comfort leave. He is getting warmer.

The light gets closer and brighter, but it doesn’t hurt his eyes. Nothing hurts.

Then he is falling back.

-

“JJ?” Emily asks her, or it sounds like Emily. JJ doesn’t care though. She can’t answer anyway. Her throat is useless. She is in shut down mode. “He’s alive.”

JJ can’t believe her ears. “What?” Her voice is quieter than a whisper.

“Tobias gave him CPR-” JJ runs back to the computer room before Emily can finish. She needs to see for herself.  

-

Spencer blinks his eyes a few times. He notices the throbbing in his head right away. He wishes for the sweet liquid to relieve him of this intense pain.

“You’re alive.” Spencer has to take a moment before he realizes which personality is talking to him.

“Raphael? Is that you?”

“Maybe, you’re not a sinner after all. One of the others might be. Choose the sinner to die.”

“What?”

“You heard me boy! Who dies?”  

Spencer is shocked that Raphael is forcing him to choose one of his team members to kill. Spencer is able to calm himself down. This is his chance to get out of here. To get back to them. His friends, Mom, and JJ.

-

There are times that JJ wish Spencer wasn’t so smart. The times when it is impossible to follow him and she feels dumb. This was definitely not one of those times. Spencer purposely messing up the Bible verse was the last clue they needed.

JJ’s heart was bursting on the way to get him.

Only a little longer than Spence would be okay.

-

Spencer knows he has to get outside because it would be easier for the team to reach him. He confesses to disobeying his mom when he was eighteen. Now he is being forced to dig his own grave. He isn’t able to keep the tears at bay anymore. They flow freely down his face.

He is hoping that someone is coming. That the team understood him. He never wanted to see them as much as he did right now.

He almost cries out in joy when he sees the flashlights. He knows one is JJ. His light.

He quickly reaches for the gun that Tobias, or whoever, was dumb enough to leave on the group and he shot. Spencer slowly approaches the wounded body. Tobias is shocked. “You shot him.”

“I-I’m, Tobias-”

Tobias stops his apology. “It’s okay. I can go see my mom now. Take the drugs-”

“Tobias, no-”

“Please do it.” He begs. Spencer doesn’t understand the request, but does it anyway. He reaches into Tobias’ pocket and takes the little bottles that hold his addiction. “They’ll make you feel better.” Spencer then watches Tobias take his last shallow breath. Once he is gone Spencer closes his eyes. 

"Spence!” His head snaps up. Only one person calls him that. There she is ten feet away from him. He somehow gets up and runs to her. He about takes her out when he reaches her. His weakness sets back in, but she holds him up. She is  joyfully laughing. “You’re alive. Oh, you’re alive.”

Spencer pulls back and cups her face. “Are you okay? I heard you screaming and a gun going off.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Are you okay?” He smiles. This was his JJ. Always putting others before herself.

Spencer isn’t sure why, but the words come out, “Marry me.”

JJ’s eyes widen. “What?”

He realizes he really wants this. “Marry me. I love you and I want to marry you. So, will you do it? Will you marry me?”

She starts laughing again, “Yes.” She whispers. “Yes!” She says again with a lot more confidence. “I’ll marry you!”

He leans down and kisses her hard. That’s when he hears cheering. When he pulls back he sees that the whole team witnessed his spontaneous proposal. “Come on. Let’s get you checked out.” Spencer let's JJ lead him to the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted September 27, 2017.


	24. Season 2 Episode 18

He couldn’t stop thinking about them. He couldn’t stop thinking about the drugs. He needs something. He hates the feeling he is experiencing. Was this what going cold turkey meant? If it is he now feels bad for judging drug addicts for not stopping their addiction. He is shaking and sweating. He feels like he’s dying.  

“Spence? Are you okay?” JJ asks then turns on the light. 

“Turn it off!” He loudly snaps at her.

She quickly does. “I’m sorry.” She whispers. 

He instantly feels guilty. “I’m sorry, it’s just so bright.” 

“No, I’m sorry.” She apologizes. JJ comes over to the bed. Spence sees she has a wet blue washcloth in her hand. She gently places it on his forehead. He groans in relief. “That should help.” 

“How’s your arm?” 

She glares at her tan cast on her arm. “I’m still annoyed.” 

“Annoyed? Not in pain?” He hadn’t been focusing on JJ like he should have. He was being a terrible boyfriend at the moment. 

She shrugs her shoulders. “I guess it kind of hurts, but Hotch is already talking about cutting down my field time. Also, I hate the medication they put me on for the pain. By the way there’s something I need to ask you.” 

“What?” 

“Why did I find drugs in your pants?” Spence freezes. He thought he was going to be able to hide that from her. 

“Tobias, he made me take them.” He honestly tells her. 

“Why?” He knows she doesn’t believe him yet. 

“That was for some reason his dying wish. For me to take them. He gave them to me so that I won’t be in so much pain.” Spencer had not told anyone about the drugs. He knew that they knew, but he never confessed to it. 

“I got rid of them legally. Also, I told Hotch. There’s a support group he wants, or is more forcing, you to attend.” 

He is angry that she told Hotch. “JJ, why did you do that?” 

“I can’t watch another person I love get addicted to drugs.” A single tear slips out of her left eye. “I-I can’t.” 

“Hey, come here.” He opens his arms to her. Inviting her into his embrace. “Okay. I promise I’ll do it for you.” 

“Good.” Her voice is muffled against his chest.

“Gideon told me that you hadn’t been taking your antidepressants.” He starts on her. 

“I am now, but I’m not taking the painkillers. They make me feel really anxious.” She confesses with her voice still slightly muffled. 

“Okay. Be nice to my girl.” He kisses her head.     
-  
It had been three weeks. In that time so much has happened. He had gotten JJ an engagement ring. It was bright gold and had a small white diamond. It was simple, but elegant just like his JJ. They had also set the date of their wedding to be September 30, 2007. No honeymoon though. Being FBI agents made it impossible to do that, but neither of them cares. JJ’s arm was getting better, but she had another month in her cast. 

Hotch made Spencer take the past two weeks off to heal both mentally and physically. Spencer is confused though. He is going back to work that day, but isn’t sure that he’s happy about that. He feels conflicted. He’s not sure if he wants to do this anymore.   
-  
The case is in New Orleans, which is still trying to heal from Hurricane Katrina. Spencer knows his old rival/friend from high school was living there. He was a musician. Spencer used to find it odd that Ethan quiet his FBI training to play music. Now he understands him. 

Maybe he would go see him.   
-  
Spencer is not a fan of the lead detective Will. He would not stop flirting with JJ. Spencer is just happy that she isn’t flirting back, but she isn’t stopping it. She was showing off her ring even more now. So, Spencer isn’t worried about leaving. He needed a break. He called his old friend Ethan and he is on his way to meet him. 

Ethan took Spencer to the bar he worked at. Spencer even got to see him play. 

“What did you think?” Ethan asked him after he was done. 

“I enjoyed it.” He honestly tells him. 

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asks him as he passes Spencer a beer. 

“Nothings-” 

“No, something’s up. You won’t be here if everything is fine.” Ethan is right. 

“I’m not sure I made the right decision about joining the FBI.” Spencer finally confesses out loud. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I just-I don’t know anymore. Why did you quiet your training?” Spencer asks. He always wanted to know, but had never got the courage to ask. 

“Why do you think Mr. FBI?” Ethan teases. 

“Your own demons were too great to deal with other’s. It was all too much.” That’s all Spencer is able to come up with. 

Ethan shrugs his shoulders. “I guess you’re close. I wasn’t happy. I wanted to help people, but I discovered I was no hero like you. I couldn’t risk my own life for complete and total strangers. I found I could bring people joy by making music.” Spencer thought about it. It made sense. “Now what’s this I hear about you being engaged?”

Spencer smiles. “I’m not sure how I got her to agree, but I did. Her name’s JJ.” 

“How did you met her?” Ethan asks and downs the rest of his beer. 

“She’s a media liaison for the FBI.”  

Ethan laughs, “Well, the job can’t be too bad if you got a lady out of it.” 

“I guess not.” Spencer feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, but ignores it. He does for the rest of the night.   
-  
He gets back to the hotel late. The second he goes to open his door an angry JJ comes storming out of her room. “Where the hell have you been?” 

“I was with Ethan-”

“I may you didn’t tell anyone. You didn’t answer your phone!” Spencer notices she is worked up and tears were soon to come. “Dammit Spence! Why didn’t you answer! I-I thought you were dead! I was so scared!!” 

“JJ, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking-”

She cuts him off again, “You need to! I’m going to be your wife in a few months. You have to tell me where you are so that I know you’re okay. If something happens to you it could break me, Spence.” 

He pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He meant it. JJ was right. If something happened to one of them it impacted both of them. They were going to be husband and wife soon.  
-  
The case ends differently than Spencer expects it to. Apparently Will was interested in Emily and was asking JJ’s advice. JJ told him to get her number. JJ wasn’t sure of it happened because Emily hadn’t mentioned it. From the smile on Emily’s face he knew something happened. 

“You okay?” Spencer isn’t surprised to see Gideon sit across from him. JJ had fallen asleep on him a few minutes ago. 

“Yes, why won’t I be?” He asks Gideon as he moves the blanket up so that JJ is covered more. 

“You left for no reason.” Gideon answers. 

“Have there ever been times when you regretted doing this job?” 

“Yes. When I only focus on the bad I can’t remember why I do this. When I look at all the good though, then I wonder how I could do anything else. How about you? Do you regret this job?” 

“Not anymore.” He honestly answers. “I can’t image doing anything else.” 

“Good.” Gideon smiles. “We need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted October 8, 2017.


	25. Season 2 Episode 19

Spencer could tell by JJ’s face that she was as confused as him. Penelope was trying to help them plan their wedding at their apartment. Magazines and ribbon were thrown all around the floor. JJ ran her fingers through the ribbons. She’d been happy to get her cast off a few days ago and was now always fidgeting with something. “Why do we have to decide where everyone sits? Why can’t they pick?” JJ asks. 

Penelope looks at her like she’s crazy. “Jayge, if you let people pick things could turn into World War Three. You don’t want that do you?” 

“No…” JJ trials off trying to tell if that was the right answer. 

Penelope squeezes JJ’s shoulder. “Don’t worry I’ll help you my little blonde beauty.”   
-  
Spencer is glad once Garcia leaves. They had surprisingly gotten a lot done. Not much was left to plan. Somehow this wedding was coming together. 

JJ comes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. She leans up and kisses him They kiss for a few more seconds before JJ pulls away and lays her head on his chest. He always forgets how much shorter she is than him. “Sometimes I wish that we were just getting eloped.” She confesses to him. 

“Why don’t we? Why are we going through all this trouble? JJ, I just want to be married to you. I don’t care how that happens as long as it’s with you.” He means every word of it. 

He feels her smile against his chest. “That was romantic and all, but my mom and PG would take turns killing us if we don’t have a wedding.” 

“You’ve got a good point there.” 

“I always do.” She says and starts rubbing his arms. 

“No that’s me.” Spencer joking tells her. 

“Watch it, Pretty Boy.” She jokes back. 

He pulls back so he can look at her. “You’ve been around Morgan too much.” They both laugh. He then kisses her forehead. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” 

“You’re right. We’ve got serial killers to catch.” 

“Do we have a case yet?” He asks. 

“No, but we will be tomorrow. People get weird over the weekend.” 

“Did you know that-” 

She cuts him, “No, I probably don’t. However, I know how to please you.”

Spencer blushes. “JJ.”

She kisses him slowly and passionately, “Come on. It’s bedtime.”   
-  
The next day JJ is proven right. Someone did go crazy over the weekend. They were dealing with a man who was starting fires. So far he had killed two families. Not much could be done on the plane. JJ sits by him. He sees she’s writing to the detectives whose cases they didn’t take this week. Spencer knows that was JJ’s least favorite part of the job. She hated not being able to help everyone. 

“So, love birds.” Morgan greets them as he sits down across from them. A hot cup of coffee in his hands. “What’s going on? My Pretty Boy still treating you right Blondie?” 

JJ rolls her eyes. “I don’t think Spence could mistreat anyone.” 

“I think you might just be right about that.” Morgan agrees. “My Baby Girl says you two are almost done planning your wedding. How did you two manage to plan everything so fast?” 

“We only have two months before the wedding. We needed to plan fast. Also, this wedding won’t be happening if it weren’t for Garcia.” JJ honestly tells him. 

“Why am I not surprised that Miss. Penelope Garcia took over as the wedding planner. How much do you have left?” 

“Just the cake.” JJ says. 

Spencer was confused. “What about your dress?” 

She smiles. “I got it.”

“When?” They were around each other twenty-four-seven. There was no way JJ had been able to sneak off and buy a dress without his knowledge.

“A while ago.” She vaguely says. 

“Where is it? I haven’t seen it in the house.” 

“And you won’t. You can’t see it until the day of the wedding.” She informs him. 

“I didn’t realize you believed in that.” What other wedding traditions was JJ going to surprise him with? Were there going to be cans connected to the back of their car?

She shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t, but I think it would be fun for that to be a surprised.” 

“You just want to see him cry when you come walking down the aisle don’t you?” Morgan laughs.

“Well duh.” JJ responds. 

“I’m not going to cry!” Spencer exclaims. 

“You’re not going to be crying.” JJ then winks at him. “You’re going to be a sobbing mess.” 

“No, that’s going to be Garcia.” Spencer points out. 

Morgan then inputs. “That girl is going to make a river from her tears.” 

They all laughed at that. These were the moments Spencer lived for.   
-  
Yet again the plane ride home was sober. Hotch was pissed and the rest of them were too scared to say anything. The last victim shouldn’t have died. He did though. It was so unfair. 

Spencer was having to help JJ with all her case files. For some reason there were a ton. “We’re going to a new case by tomorrow aren’t we?”

JJ shakes her head no. “We can’t help any of these people. They’re either not serial or someone other than the lead detective sent the request. We’ll probably actually have a break.” 

“That’s good.” He says trying to cheer her up. 

“I guess so.” She whispers. “How’s your hand.”

He had slightly burned it when making coffee at the police station. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. You need to go to sleep.” He tells her. JJ was bad at knowing her limits, but she was getting better. 

Spencer thought she was going to fight him for a moment, but instead she agrees. “Okay. I just have to put this away.” She gestures to the case files. 

Gideon takes JJ’s spot when she gets up. “Is there anything you need to tell me?”

“No, why?” That was a lie and Spencer knew that Gideon was seeing right through him. 

Gideon thinks for a moment before starting, “You made a comment about not being able to stop without help. What’s going on.” 

Spencer sighs. He rather not tell Gideon about his drug addiction. It was humiliating. “I’m getting help.” 

“What kind of help?” 

“I’m seeing a Bureau therapist. JJ told Hotch and he recommended a support group for me too. Both have been extremely helpful.”  He tells Gideon then hangs his head in shame. 

“Kid, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re getting help. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you.”  

It would be okay, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted October 27, 2017.


	26. Season 2 Episode 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a big time jump between last chapter and this one!

It felt like her life had gotten crazier lately. JJ had her wedding done, was doing physical therapy for her stupid arm, and the cases were getting more odd. In the past few weeks they had helped Prentiss’ stuck-up mom with a case involving a missing finger, hunters who had turned to hunting down humans, and a man who had killed several homeless people. The body count keeps going up every time JJ checks the file. She feels like throwing up each time she looks at it. 

They only reason JJ keeps checking it is because she worries that she’ll find her sister is one of the victims. JJ knows Regan is on file because of an arrested. So far her sister has not been identified as a victim. 

She jumps when she hear the knock at her door. “You okay?” It’s Spence. 

She let’s out a deep breath, “Yeah. You just spooked me.” 

He walks into her office. “Really? Nothing scares you. What are you doing?”

“Just finishing some paperwork before we leave for the weekend.” That isn’t a complete lie. She had been doing that before she checked the case file for Regan. 

“I’m going to chose to believe you because I’m hungry and we’re supposed to have a date tonight. Later though we’re talking about whatever is bothering you. But for now we have a date so...I got you this.” Spencer then pulls a red rose from behind his back. 

JJ walks over to him. She kisses him on the check. “Thank you. This was super sweet.” 

“It must have been if you just kissed me in the office.” He smiles his goofy smile that gives her butterflies. How did she get this guy to propose to her?

“Let’s go before they try to make us come back.” 

He waits for her to get her purse then they walk to the elevator together. Once they’re in the elevator he grabs her hand and squeezes it.   
-  
JJ and Spence don’t go anywhere. They stay at home and make dinner. It doesn’t get any better than this for JJ. “Why are you so obsessed with Halloween?” 

“It was my mom’s favorite holiday. We would go all out. Make popcorn balls and my mom would hand sew a costume for me. It was always my favorite book character at the time, so no one else ever knew who I was.” He explains. 

“Wasn’t Empty Planet one of your favorite books as a kid?” JJ asks.

“Yes, why?” 

“Did you ever go as Allegro?” JJ hates to ask because of the case they had with the author of the book and the crazy man who claimed to be the main character Allegro.

His face tightens up, “When I was seven.” He clears his throat. “What about you? Was little JJ into Halloween?”

“Not as much as you. I was the youngest of five so my parents weren’t fans of it. I usually just wore one of my sisters old costumes. I remember when I was five I went as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. I felt pretty cool because my hair was in two braided pigtails that my sister Regan did.” 

“Is she still on the street?” Spencer carefully asks her. 

“I think so. That’s what I was doing. I was seeing if she was one of the homeless people killed. I check everyday.” JJ confesses. 

“JJ, that’s not healthy. Have you talked to Dr. Thompson about it?” She knows she should, but she didn’t want to. 

“I will in my next meeting.” JJ promises.   
-  
JJ was laying in bed with Spence. She is still surprised that they made it through a date night without a single phone call. He pulls her close to him. JJ lays her head on his naked chest. “I love you.” 

She kisses his chest. “I love you too, Spence.” 

“In a year from now we’ll be married. Almost for a year.” 

“That’s crazy. Three more weeks. Not even a month.” JJ adds. She goes to kiss him, but her phone goes off. She grabs it and sees Hotch on the screen. “It’s Hotch.” Spence groans. JJ answers it. “Hotch what’s up?” 

“JJ, you need to get to Gideon’s apartment now.” He tells her in a demanding voice. 

“What? Hotch it’s-” JJ looks at the clock on the bedside table. “-eleven.” JJ’s blood than runs cold. “Is Gideon okay?” 

“No, I think he’s in danger. You and Reid need to get here now.” He demands again. 

“Of course, sir. We’ll be there soon.” JJ was trying to process went was happening. 

“JJ? What’s going on?” How was she going to tell him. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that something is wrong with Gideon. Hotch said we have to go to Gideon’s apartment. Um, we have to be there as soon as possible.”   
-  
The scene was terrifying. JJ had only been to the apartment a handful of times, but she knows that this isn’t how it usually looks. 

Blood. It’s everywhere she looks. Coloring and staining the walls, carpets, beds, and every other object it could touch. JJ hopes none of the blood is Gideon’s. That he is somewhere safe. 

The BAU group minus Penelope and Gideon are standing in a circle in the apartment. “Hotch, what happened?” Spence desperately asks. JJ knows he’s concerned. Gideon is practically Spencer’s dad. She knows he can’t handle if Gideon’s hurt. 

Hotch sighs. JJ can see his worry lines start to come out. “Gideon was running late for a date with her.” He gestures to the dead woman lying on the bed. “They think Gideon did this. We need to show them that he didn’t. We have to be discrete. They don’t want us working on this.” He then looks at her. “JJ, I need you to get a hold of Garcia. Use your cell phone to get as many pictures as possible then send them to her. Okay?” 

“I’m on it.” JJ is able to sneak pictures. 

“JJ, I was on a date!” Penelope loudly complains. “You might not understand because you have Spencer, but I don’t have a Boy Wonder. I needed this. I was probably going to get lucky! What I’m trying to say is this better be important.” 

JJ sighs, “Oh, trust me. It is. I need you to look at the pictures I sent you.” 

JJ waits for Penelope to pull the pictures up on her computer. “JJ, please tell me that isn’t Gideon’s apartment.” 

“I wish I could, but I can’t. It’s Gideon. Something horrible happened. I think Hotch said Gideon was supposed to be on a date with her. Pen, Gideon’s in trouble. We need your help, okay?”

“Of course Jayge. Tell me what I need to do. I’ll do anything.” 

JJ sighs knowing that what she’s about to ask Penelope won’t be easy for her.   
-  
Hotch sent JJ back to the office. He tells her that he needs her to find out who Frank might be going after. Garcia’s clue was great help. She quickly calls the team to inform them of her discovery. 

“JJ what’s up?” Morgan asks as he answers. 

“I think Penelope found something. There was something ripped out of one of Gideon’s journal.” JJ informs them. 

“Are you sure it was his?” She hears Emily ask. 

“Yeah. A little bit of the page is still left and it’s definitely Gideon’s hand writing. Any ideas of what Frank might have wanted from one of Gideon’s journal?” She asks them. 

She hears Hotch sigh, “Gideon keeps a list of all the people he’s saved. It helps remind him why he continues to do what he does. JJ contact every victim of Gideon’s who lives in the area. He’s going after them.” 

“On it.:” She hangs up and feels like throwing up. The people they saved were now targets again.   
-  
JJ doesn’t get a great start on the list before the team gets back because Hotch calls her back telling her that they need to find Jane. 

“What’s up Blondie?” Morgan greets her as he walks into the round table room. 

JJ runs a hand through her hair. “I’ve never been so happy to hear you call me that. I need help. There’s so many places Jane could be. Also, a lot of the victims we safed live in Virginia.” 

“I’ll help. Just put me to work.”   
-  
The rest of the team joins her and they are all working through their past cases. Once they get a good list JJ starts calling. The first three are fine and brought into protective custody. The fourth, Rebecca Bryant isn’t.”

“He’s not the guy in my apartment is he?” When Rebecca says that JJ’s blood turns cold. 

“Rebecca, what are you talking about?” JJ somehow says calmly. 

“The man in my apartment. He’s not Gideon.” She states. 

JJ takes a deep breathe. “Rebecca, I need you to calmly get out of your apartment and get to safety okay?” 

“I-I don’t th-think I can.” She quietly cries. Then JJ hears the phone fall and Rebecca screams. 

JJ knows she’s dead before Frank picks up the phone and tells them.   
-  
The team leaves to go to Rebecca’s apartment. JJ vows to figure out the next person before they’re killed. She doesn’t think she can hear another person die over the phone. She looks at the kids case to see if anyone has moved to Virginia. That’s when she remembers. Tracy Belle. She was the little girl who wrote JJ letters and drew her pictures all the time. She remembers now that Tracy had moved to Virginia. JJ throws the files looking for Tracy’s. “Dammit. Dammit! Where is it!” JJ calls Hotch and then continues her desperate search. 

“JJ?” Hotch answers.

“Tracy Belle!” JJ practically shouts. “She writes to me and I remember in a letter that she said she moved to Virginia. I can’t find her file, but I know that her new address is in there. Hotch it has to be her!” 

“JJ, find the file.” He demands. 

JJ throws a few more files then finds it. “I got it. I’m sending you her address now.”   
-  
He got her. He got Tracy before they could get to her house. JJ is angry. She’s upset. Tracy is still a little girl. This shouldn’t not be happening to her. 

Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss were bring Jane to where they believe Frank is while her and Spence are looking for Tracy. 

She stops Spence before they walk in. “We stay together, okay? Absolutely no splitting up.” 

“Sounds good.” He agrees. 

JJ is disgusted by what they found. She can tell they all are. Not one person can hide it. The are several dead-decomposing bodies in the room. The smell of the dead is everywhere. 

No Tracy though. “Do you think she’s still here?” 

“She has to be. He won’t take her with him.” 

“Agents.” Her and Spence turn their heads to the SWAT guy. “I think I heard a noise.” 

Her and Spence look at each other and then slowly move to the locked closet with their guns drawn. JJ unlocks the door and then carefully opens it. JJ puts her gun away the second she realizes Tracy’s in the closet. JJ practically runs to her. “Sweetie, I’m going to take the duct tape off you mouth, okay? It’ll hurt like a bandaid, but only for a second.” Tracy nods her head at her in understanding. “Okay. One. Two. Three.” JJ then tries her best to get the tape off without hurting Tracy. Tracy seems to be too happy about it being removed to be in pain. “I’m going to untie your hands now then you’ll be free.” 

“Okay.” Tracy squeaks out. 

JJ is able to untie the knot fast thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her body. The second she drops the rope Tracy jumps her and throws her arms around JJ’s neck. JJ starts rubbing her little back and is instantly reminded of her niece Missy. “Sh, it’s okay now. I’m going to take you home again, okay?” 

“O-Okay.” Tracy sobs. 

JJ pulls away and wipes Tracy’s eyes. “I’m going to carry you out. I need you to promise me you’ll close your eyes until I tell you to open them okay?” JJ doesn’t want Tracy to see the dead bodies even though she knows Tracy most likely already saw them. JJ wishes she could give her back that innocence. 

“I promise.” Tracy wraps her arms back around her and JJ picks her up. 

“Eyes closed?” JJ asks. 

“Yup.” Tracy replies. 

JJ carefully walks out. When they’re safely out of the room and the door’s been closed JJ let’s Tracy know, “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” 

“Can I call Agent Gideon?” Tracy asks her. 

JJ sets her down. “I think that’s a great idea.” JJ knows Gideon needs to hear Tracy’s sweet voice.   
-  
JJ is the one to take Tracy home. Just last like time. Tracy’s small hand is in her bigger one. When they get to the front door JJ bends down so she’s eye-to-eye with Tracy. “I like see you Tracy, but how about we make this the last time I bring you home from the woods or a stranger's house?” 

“Deal.” Tracy smiles. “I can still write to you though, right?” 

This time JJ smiles. “Of course.”   
-  
JJ is exhausted when she finally gets home. She can tell Spence is too. “That was…” JJ trials off. 

“Terrible? Awful?” Spence offers her. 

“All of the above and more.” She rubs her face. 

Spence pulls her into him. They lay on their bed. “Tracy’s home safe now. Just remember that.” 

“You should have seen her parents faces. They were so thrilled to have her back. All three of them were crying. I bet they haven’t let her out of their sights yet.” 

“I bet you’re right.” He agrees. “I wish this would have ended better for Gideon.” 

“Me too. We’ll be there for him. He’ll be okay again.” JJ tries to reassure him. 

He sighs. “I don’t know if he will be.” 

JJ worries he’s right. What if Gideon never heals from this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted November 1, 2017.


	27. Season 3 Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to season 3! Next chapter is the wedding!

He hears her come in, but doesn’t move. He just sits there and continues to cry. “Spence! Spence, I’m home!” He hears her start to make her way around the apartment. “Where are you?” He hears the concern start to creep into her voice. “Spencer!” He decides not to respond because he hears her footsteps get louder. She’ll find him soon. She flings the door open to their room. “Spencer!” She screams then dives onto the floor by him. “Are you okay? That was dumb question. What’s wrong?”   
Spencer sniffles. “She can’t come.” 

Her sees JJ’s confusion quickly turn to realization. “Your mom? She can’t come to the wedding?” 

He wipes at his eyes. “No, they deemed her too unstable. She can’t do planes at all.” He then leans into JJ and starts crying more. 

“Oh, Spence.” She runs her thin fingers through his hair. “My poor baby.” 

“I can’t go to therapy.” He cries out. 

“No, you’re going. Especially now. Come on. Get up.” She practically drags him out of the apartment, down the stairs of the apartment, and finally to the their car. JJ of course drives while he tries to collect himself in the passenger seat.  
-  
JJ sit in the chair beside in the waiting room. She rubs his back with her left hand. Spencer’s right leg won’t start pouncing. He is nervous. He knows this therapy session won’t go well. This past week was the worst week ever. He hadn’t wanted to come, but JJ was not going to let him skip. She hand stops rubbing his back. Not even a second later her dainty hand is holding his. Her thumb rubs soothing circles on his rough hand. It helps, but It’s not enough to calm him.

“Spencer.” He looks up and his eyes lock with his therapist Dr. Hayden. “I’m ready for you.” JJ lets go of his hand and then smiles at him. Spencer gives her a tight smile back then gets up and follows Dr. Hayden back into her office. She closes the door as he sit down on the brown lumpy couch. He hates the couch so much. Not sure why, but he does. “How are things?” She asks as she walks to her chair. 

“Um, things have been better.” He starts to fidget with his hands. 

“What do you mean?” 

Lucky for Spencer Dr. Hayden is a therapist for the FBI so he can tell her all about cases. “Our last case.”

“What about it?” 

“C-Can I start from the beginning?” Spencer asks. Spencer is pretty sure that’s the first time he asked her a question. 

“Of course. Go ahead.” 

“We were sent to a college in Arizona. There had been three brunette college girls killed on the campus. It was obviously chaos. The parents were angry and the students were terrified. The dean was upset and ready to shut down the school.” He starts and remembers everything. “It was the worst. The worst part is that it was avoidable. This never should have happened.” Spencer keeps thinking back on the case and the horrible end it resulted in. “I’m just not sure how it turned out how it did. The case was standard. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“Ordinary?” Hayden questions. 

Spencer sighs. “JJ and Hotch present us with a case. We get on the jet and go there. We then look at one of the crime scenes or talk to family slash friends of the victims. Start our profile. All that happened. All of it. Things went out of order once we caught the guy. That’s when everything got screwed up.”

“I’m not a profiler or anything, but isn’t catching an unsub a good thing?” 

Spencer was impressed with her use of unsub. Most people weren’t used to it. “It should be a good thing, but we didn’t have enough evidence to keep him. We had to let him go.” He wipes at his eyes. “JJ, didn’t want him to be let free. She fought for us to keep him in custody, but we didn’t listen. We let that monster free even though we could have legally kept him for longer. Then he got alone with another girl and they both died. We watched it all happen, but it was too late. We couldn’t stop it. Now Hotch is suspended.” 

“What else is bothering you?” Hayden pushes. 

“I’m worried that the BAU is slowly going to change more and more. I’m worried that JJ’s job is in danger because of us.” He confesses. He was so scared of screwing things up for JJ. She loves her job. He would hate if he were part of the reason she’d no longer have it. 

“Are you regretting your relationship with JJ?” 

“NO!” He quickly answers. “No, of course not. My relationship with her is the one thing I know that’s going right. Did you know half of marriages end in divorce?” He blurts out.  

“I did. Are you worried about that happening to you and JJ?” 

“No. I think we’ll be the half that stays together. I can’t image being with anyone else.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry that this is all over the place.” 

“That’s okay.” She reassures him. “Sometimes it helps people to figure out how they truly feel about one thing if they go all over the place.” 

“Okay.” He nods his head taking in the information he already knows. “I didn’t want to come here today to be honest.” 

Dr. Hayden doesn’t look surprised by this at all. “Why not?”

Spencer thinks about lying, but knows that Dr. Hayden can tell when someone is well as well as Gideon can. “I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry. Try and, uh, hide from everything. Are you going to ask why I decided to come?” 

She smiles. “No, I know the answer to that. I saw JJ with you.” 

“I’m lucky to have her.” He admits. 

“You’re lucky to have each other.” She always reminds him that JJ is lucky to have him to. “What else is going on? People usually are a lot happier five days before their wedding.” 

He runs his fingers threw his hair. “My mom. The people at her home said she can’t come. It took her too long to recover after the last time she was on a plane. They don’t think it would be in her best interest.” 

“I’m sorry Spencer.” 

“Thanks.”   
-  
Spencer talks with Dr. Hayden for another half an hour. He shakes her hand when the session is over. “Thanks.” 

“It’s no problem Spencer. I’ll see you next week at the same time.” 

“I’ll see you then.” He walks out of her office and into the waiting room. JJ is reading one of the trashy magazines. 

She hears him come towards her and looks up at him. “Hey, you ready to go.” 

He holds out a hand to her. She takes it and Spencer helps pull her up. “Yeah. Let’s go enjoy the rest of our day.” How much more time would they have before the job stopped allowing them from enjoy their days off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted November 5, 2017


	28. Fairy Tale

JJ did not feel nervous. She feels excited and jumpy, but not nervous. Maybe her job made things like getting married not so scary. 

JJ was sitting in a chair in the bridal room. Her and Spence had found a nice revenue. They would get married outside then would move inside for food and all that stuff. “Jayge, you have to sit still or I’m going to accidently burn you!” Penelope chides her.

“I’m sorry.” JJ apologizes and sits on her hands. 

“Getting cold feet? I’d offer to drive the getaway car, but I that would be stupid. You’re not going to run right?” Emily asks her. 

“NO!” JJ shouts. “Wait you don’t think Spence is going to run, right?” JJ starts freaking out. He won’t do that right? If he changed his mind he would have told her beforehand. 

“Look what you did!” Penelope scolds Emily. “Now she’s never going to sit still.” 

“Em, will you go check that Spence is still here?” JJ asks nervous. He would never do this to her? This was just her nerves messing with her, right?

JJ feels Emily squeeze her shoulder. “Trust me, Blondie. He’s still here.” 

JJ let’s out a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right. Wait did you call me Blondie?” 

“I need to stop hanging out with Morgan so much.” Emily jokes. “When will your mom be here?” 

“Hopefully soon. She has my dress.”   
“We finally get to see your dress!” Penelope exclaims. “Where did you get it from?” 

“It’s my mom’s dress. I have always loved it. That’s why I’ve been so quiet about it. I didn’t want Spence to go looking for my parents wedding pictures and see it.” Keeping her dress a secret had been the hardest part of the wedding. She knew it would pay off in the end though. 

“I cannot wait to see it!” Having Penelope’s cheerful spirit was helping keep JJ calm.  
-  
Spencer fumbled around with his tie. Why did he have to forget how to tie a tie today? He was a freaking disaster.

“Here kid let me do it.” Morgan tells him then starts working on the tie. “Nervous?” 

Spencer let’s out a heavy breath. “You have no idea.” 

“Kid just chill. You’re marrying JJ not a serial killer.” Morgan teases. 

Spencer rolls his eyes. “I know that. I know I’ll be fine the second I see her walk down that aisle. I’m just nervous. What if I mess up?”

“Pretty Boy the only way you could mess up is if you say the wrong name or say anything other than “I do”. You’ll be just fine. Again you’re marrying JJ.” Morgan reminds him again. 

“You’re right. Everything’s going to be fine.” Spencer tries to reassure himself.   
-  
JJ now understood why girls cry on their wedding day. She was standing in front of the full body length mirror seeing herself in her mom’s wedding dress and veil. Her hair was in a curled half-up half-down style. She couldn’t believe this was her. She was getting married. She was finally the bride.

“JJ, don’t cry or then I’m going to cry and it’ll be bad.” JJ looks in the top part of the mirror to see her mother trying desperately not to cry. 

“Mom, don’t cry!” JJ yells finding not crying harder now. 

“I’m sorry.” Her mom turns her away from the mirror to look at her. Her mom gently cups her face. “My baby’s getting married. My little surprise.” 

JJ glares at her. “Way to kill the mood there by reminding me that I was a mistake.” 

“Jennifer Joy Jareau.” Her mom scolds. 

“Wait, you were an accident too?” Emily asks. 

“Yeah!” JJ answers happy to be finding more in common with her new coworker and friend. 

“High five!” Emily tells her and they do.  
-  
JJ knows she shouldn’t be scared, but she is waiting by the door. “Honey, you’re going to be fine.” 

JJ looks to her mom. “I know. This is just all very real and you know I tend to be a runner when things get too real.” 

Her mom links her left arm around her right one. “Not this time. This time you’re going to approach this straight on, but you won’t be alone. You’ll have Spencer.” 

JJ smiles. “I wish Dad was here.” 

“Me too, Sweetie.”

JJ blinks quickly trying not to cry. “He would have loved Spence.”

“He definitely would have. Spencer makes you happy. That’s all your father and I ever wanted. You kids to be happy.” Her mom tells her. The music starts and JJ knows it’s her turn to enter. “You ready?”

JJ smiles at her mom. “I’ve never been so ready.” 

With that they walk.  
-  
Spencer feels all the air knocked out of his lungs. JJ is stunning. Her dress hugs her in all the right place. Her hair is practically down and very curly. Her smile is wide and inviting. Her light blue eyes are looking directly into his. 

It’s just them. 

Finally her mom and her have arrived at the end of the aisle. JJ is giving her bouquet to Penelope and then she’s grabbing onto his hands. “Hi.” She blushes. 

“Hi.” He says back knowing he’s blushing too. The ceremony starts. Everything is going by in a blur until they reach their vows. 

Spencer says his first. “JJ, or Jennifer I still can’t believe you’re here marrying me. I remember when I first met you. I not so surprisingly made a fool out of myself by spilling coffee all over me. I was smitten with you the first time I laid my eyes on you. I honestly never thought I had a chance. You were the bombshell blonde media liaison and I was the geeky little kid that spilt coffee on himself every time you talked to me. Luckily, for me Gideon is pushy and impatient at times. I am so grateful that Gideon forced us to go to that football game. Ever since then we’ve been our own kind of team. I am a better person because of you. Everyday my love grows for you more and more. 

“I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. No matter what awful things are thrown at us because we get through hardships better when we are together. I know that this we last because you’re not only the love of my life, but my best friend. Today is truly just the being.” 

JJ’s eyes were misting with tears. She carefully blinked them away. “Wow. That was good.” Everyone laughs at her comment. “Spence, my love. I can’t wait to start our lives together as a married couple. I’m so glad that we were able to find each other so young and that we get to enjoy each other for a long time. I know that my dad would love you and be beyond happy that I found such a caring and loving man like you.” JJ’s tears were pushing hard on her eyes. “He would be so proud to call you his son-in-law.” A tear comes down and Spencer quickly wipes it away. “I am so in love you with. I don’t know how I found a man so gentle, smart, and strong. You make every bad day good. You know how to cheer me up on days when I don’t want to get out of bed. There will never be anyone else that can make me feel as alive or loved as you. I promise to love you for the rest of my life.” 

Spence was wiping her eyes away as Morgan was getting the rings out of his pocket. Then Spencer was sliding the wedding band onto her left ring finger. She slides the ring onto his finger. They’re both saying “I do”. 

“You may now kiss the bride!” The officiant announces. 

Spencer cups her face in his hands then passionately kisses her. It feels like it’s just them. That no one else in the world exist. Spencer has never been happier.   
-  
Spencer is mostly shocked with how well the first dance goes. He manages not to step on JJ’s feet. They dance to You and Me by Lifehouse. It’s perfect. She’s perfect. 

After their first dance the team greets them. Penelope and Emily quickly hug JJ in a bone crashing embrace. Morgan hits him on the back in the manly way Spencer sees him do a lot. “Congrats my man.” 

“Thanks.” Spencer says back. 

“Welcome to the married life you two.” Hotch jokes with them. Spencer and JJ both laugh. 

Then Gideon is there. He squeezes his shoulder. Then he hugs JJ and kisses her cheek. “Congratulations you two.” 

“Thank you Gideon. For everything.” JJ thanks him.

“I just gave you two a little push. It’s no big deal.” He tells them. 

JJ rolls her eyes. “You’re so humble.” 

“Spencer!” Spencer turns around fast. He knows that voice. When he turns around he sees her. His mother. 

“MOM!” He pulls her into a hug. “How long have you been here?”

She pulls back to look at him. “The whole time of course. You don’t think I’d miss your wedding do you?”

“I’m so happy you’re here.”  

“Honey, I was sitting in the front row. She then hugs JJ then pulls away. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you didn’t see me.” She points at JJ. “She kept you pretty distracted from everything else.” She teases him. JJ and the rest of the team laughs. He joins in too. Happy to be laughing with his team instead of being stressed out. 

The rest of the reception is calm which Spencer enjoys. He spends the whole time with JJ. They’re always touching somehow. Holding hands, kissing, or JJ lays her head on his shoulder. It feels like a fairy tale come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted November 22, 2017.


	29. Season 3 Episode 2

JJ wakes up and reaches to the other side of the bed. Instead of Spencer being there the bed is empty. She sits up and wipes the sleep out of her eyes. “Spence!” She calls out. She gets no reply. Where is he?

She gets out of bed and goes to the living room. She notices his keys are gone. JJ guesses that he must have gone into work early.   
-  
She gets to the Bureau and goes looking for Spence. He’s not at his desk so JJ checks her office and when she’s in there she gets phone call. “Jennifer Jareau.” 

The detective informs her of the case fast. JJ knows the team will be leaving as soon as everyone gets in the office. JJ prints off the papers and makes the files for the case. She goes to Gideon’s office to give him his file. 

When she walks in she finds Spencer instead. “Spence?” She places the files down on Gideon’s desk then gently shakes Spencer’s shoulder. “Babe, what are you doing here?”

He wipes his face. “I was supposed to be meeting Gideon.” 

JJ looks around the office noticing clothes and food wrappers all over the office. “Has he been living here?” 

“Um, yeah. Ever since...well you know.” 

JJ nods her head sadly. She does. Ever since Sarah. “How is your mom doing?” 

He smiles. “Really good. The new medication is doing wonders I guess. I just still can’t believe that her doctor ended up giving her approval to come to the wedding.” 

JJ laughs, “It sounds more like your mom forced them to let her come. She wasn’t going to miss the wedding.” JJ then sees the time. “Oh, we have a case. I’m presenting it in about forty-five minutes. Can you tell Morgan and Prentiss?” 

“Sure. Is Hotch in yet?” He asks her and starts to get up.

“No, that’s why I’m waiting to present.”   
-  
The roundtable room had felt weird without Gideon, Hotch, and Emily. They only had half of their field team. Luckily, they had Penelope. JJ had no idea what they would do without Penelope. JJ walked into Penelope’s office. “PG, do you know where Gideon, Hotch, or Em are?” 

“No, I don’t.” JJ could tell Penelope was lying to her, but she didn’t have time to try and get the truth out of her. “Well, give these to them if you see them.” JJ puts the case files down on her desk then leaves.   
-  
JJ is not fond of having Strauss with them. She feels like she is constantly being watched and judged. She misses Hotch and Gideon. JJ knows Strauss has not been too thrilled with her and Spencer’s relationship, but she has never said anything to them. 

JJ has thought it is fine as long as they keep things professional. Then Strauss asks, “Have you ever thought about working in a different unit?”

JJ’s head snaps up from her work. “Um, no. Why?” 

“I think you should. You could go work for Aaron Hotchner in his new unit. It would make things easier. Your personal and work life would be spilt. Things would be more appropriate. You would have a lot less to worry about. Make things easier for when you have kids.”

JJ is angry. Is Strauss only having this talk with her because she is the woman of the relationship? JJ has never thought Strauss would judge her because of her gender or appearance. Doesn’t Strauss remember the struggle of being a young blonde in the FBI? “I like where I am. I think Spencer and I handle things professional. If you don’t maybe we can talk about this at a more appropriate time.” JJ then leaves the room and calls Hotch. 

“JJ, what’s up?” He answers. 

“Has Strauss said anything to you about switching me to another unit?” JJ gets straight to the point. She doesn’t have the time to beat around the bush. 

“No, why?” JJ knows he is not lying to her. He never does. 

“She just offered me a spot on your new team. She made it clear she’s not happy that Spencer and I are both part of the BAU. She hinted that she doesn’t think we are handling this professionally.” JJ explains. “I didn’t think she actually thinks that. She’s just trying to find a way to get me off the team.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you JJ. No one has ever mentioned moving you. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you don’t end up jobless. You would be more than welcomed to join my new team. You would have more time-” 

“For what?” JJ finally asks. “To be the good little housewife you sexist Bureau people want me to be? Am I too old now Hotch? Do they want to replace me with a younger version?” 

“JJ, that’s not what I’m saying. Having more time won’t be a bad thing.” He tells her.

“Not now. I would be lonely. I don’t have any kids or pets or whatever to take care of. I’m not you.” JJ says then finally tells him what she’s wanted to say since the start of the call. “I’m not going to abandon the BAU like you. I actually care about this job and helping these people. I’m not here to be a hero like you. I’m here because I want to help and I don’t need praise for it. Spence was wrong about you. You’re a narcissist.”  

“JJ-” She hears Hotch start to say, but hangs up before she hears anymore.   
-  
JJ is staring at the board they had made. They are at a dead end. JJ had suggested looking for the son of the killer instead of the killer himself, but that was not helping. JJ is beyond stressed. 

“You okay?” JJ jumps at the sudden voice. 

“Spence, you scared me.” She scolds. 

“Oh, sorry. You’re usually pretty had to scare.” He points out. “What’s wrong?” 

JJ looks around to make sure no one will overhear them. “Strauss is not as okay with us as we thought.”

Spence’s eyebrows squeeze together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“She offered me a job on Hotch’s new team.” She informs him. 

“She did?” JJ nods her head yes. “Why would she do that? This team is already down two agents.” JJ’s heart drops a little at that. This team is really down three agents, but she knows Spence could not believe that Gideon would just leave them. She didn’t want to either.

JJ shrugs her shoulders. “Strauss mentioned that I could keep my professional and personal lives separate. That I would have more time.” 

“JJ, it’s going to be okay. Strauss knows deep down that removing you from the BAU would be a mistake. We need more people not less.”

“Have you heard from Gideon?” JJ carefully asks. 

He shakes his head and looks down at his feet. “No, I haven’t. I’m starting to get really worried about him.” 

“Me too.” JJ confesses.   
-  
JJ is insanely happy when she sees Emily and Hotch walk through the doors. “Can you quickly brief us JJ?” Emily asks her with a smile. 

“Of course. Sit down.” JJ hands them the papers they had added to the file. 

“And JJ.” Hotch starts. “Thanks for having Penelope give me the case file.” 

JJ gives him a weak smile. “No problem. Sorry, for what I said on the phone. I was just upset.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. I deserved it.” He tells her.  
-  
JJ takes the ice pack from Emily and puts it in the mini refrigerator. Emily had fallen asleep with it in her hand. JJ is putting a blanket on her when Emily’s phone buzzes and JJ sees that she has received a text from William LaMontagne. JJ smiles and returns to her seat where her work waits for her. 

Strauss sits down across from her a few seconds later. “I didn’t mean to target you. I thought you would actually like to move with agent Hotchner.” Strauss tells her.

“I love this job and this team. I don’t want to leave them. Thank you for the offer, but I’d like to stay here.” JJ tells her.

“I understand.” Strauss gets up and leaves. For now things were okay. JJ knows it won’t last forever though.  
-  
When JJ wakes up Spencer isn’t in bed again. She gets up and goes to the living room. She finds him on the couch. He’s hugging a letter close to his chest. His eyes are red and puffy. JJ slowly approaches him. “Spence, you okay?” 

JJ sits down by him and he rest his head on her shoulder. “He’s gone.” 

“What? Who’s gone?”

“Gideon. He’s gone. He left me a note at his cabin.” Spencer then starts to cry more. 

Things were not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted November 26, 2017.


	30. Season 3 Episode 6

The team had been doing fine without Gideon, but Spencer knows that they all are starting to feel the weight of him being gone. The paperwork was piling up more and more. As well as their stress levels. Emily, Morgan, and Spencer all sat at their desks working. Spencer looks at the clock hanging up in the pit and sees it’s 10:45. He knows no one is leaving anytime soon. 

“Ugh, Pretty Boy is Blondie is here? We might need her help.” Derek informs him.

“She is, but she has enough work herself.” He tells him. 

“That I do.” JJ says while walking over to them. “Don’t worry. We’re getting a new member to the team soon. I have to go get the paperwork all ready now.” 

“That was fast.” Emily inputs. 

“It’s been weeks.” JJ counter argues while shifting through the papers in her arms. 

“I guess that’s true. It doesn’t feel that long though.” Spencer agrees with Emily. It seems like Gideon had just left a couple of days ago, not weeks. 

“Any idea who it is?” Morgan asks. 

JJ sighs, “No. All I know is that it’s a man and he used to work for the BAU. Spence, any ideas?”

“David Rossi.” He automatically says. 

“No way he would come back.” JJ now argues with him. “He’s a successful author now. Doing book tours and TV interviews. Why come back here?” 

“Maybe he needs more stories.” Emily says and then holds out a few files to JJ. “By the way these are all done and ready for the detectives.” 

JJ gladly takes them. “This is why you’re my favorite. You always turn in paperwork early.” 

Morgan throws his arms up. “We’re not that bad!”

“You’re not, but you’re not as good as Em.” She teases him. 

“You’re in quite the mood tonight.” Spencer comments to his wife. She usually was all business and didn’t argue or tease them.

JJ rolls her eyes. “I haven’t been home once in two weeks. I think it’s starting to get to me.” 

“You’ve taken the brunt of the paperwork yeah?” Morgan asks. 

“I’ve been doing some of what Gideon did with Hotch, but BAU has had a lot of behavior issues which has given me a great load of paperwork. So, we need to all follow the rules so I can sleep in my own bed.” Spencer knows she’s not lying. He had been bringing her clothes and whatever she needed from their apartment. 

“We’ll try Blondie.” Morgan tells her.

JJ smirks at him then gestures to the papers in her arms as best as she can. “Thanks. I’m going to go handle this.”   
-  
Spencer gets to the apartment at two in the morning. He had gotten good at being quiet when he comes in. JJ had too. They both know how important and rare sleep is as a FBI worker. 

He slept for about four hours before JJ wakes him up. “Sorry. I’d let you sleep more if I could, but I think I pushed it as much as I can.” 

He blinks the sleep away then looks at her. “I know you would.”   
-  
The office was as busy as ever. Spencer had not seen JJ since they went separate ways at the elevator. That was until she comes towards them. “Spence was right.”

“What was Pretty Boy right about now?” Morgan asks annoyed. 

“David Rossi is joining the team. This morning. Also, we have a case” She informs them. 

Emily gasps at her. “No way.” 

“Yeah, I just got the final papers. I have to go get Hotch then Roundtable Room.” JJ tells them and then leaves.  
-  
Spencer was embarrassingly star struck by David Rossi. Everytime he was around him he would stutter or fumble over his own feet. JJ, who was also a big fan of David Rossi’s, was a lot cooler. Which wasn’t unusual. Of course his wife would be the person who could keep calm in any situation. 

That was all before David Rossi did the dumbest thing ever. 

“He went over my head! Can you believe that?! Who does he think he is? The media is completely different now!” Spencer watches as JJ paces back and forth in the room they have been working in. 

“JJ-”

He starts, but she cuts him off. “No, don’t tell me it’s okay or whatever because it’s not. This case is heavy on the media front. It’s the perfect horror story for these freaking reporters and news stations. This could be the difference between life or death for someone. So, no. It’s not okay.” Spencer feels bad. JJ is nearly in tears. “Hotch has never scolded me like that. I don’t make mistakes because I’ve seen them be made and the harm that it can result in.” 

“JJ, you’re right. You don’t make mistakes and everyone, especially Hotch, knows how much you care. So stay calm so that you do your job right. You can fix this.” He reassures her. 

JJ gives him a weak smile. “Thank you. I needed that.” 

He squeezes her hand. “That’s why you married me.”

“You know how to calm me down.” 

“No, because I’m such a smooth talker.” They both laugh at his joke.

“Expect you stutter more around Rossi than you ever did around me.” She teases him.

“I couldn’t even get a word out to stutter around you because I was in so much pain from spilling hot coffee on myself.” He reminds her. JJ’s sweet laugh fills the room again.   
-  
“Spence that literally makes no sense.” JJ complains. 

“Neither does the fact that you have no paperwork you need to be doing right now.” He comments back. 

“It’s a miracle that I have no paperwork.” She corrects him. 

He moves his chess piece. “That’s very true.” Rossi sits down across from them. “Be nice.” Spencer whispers in JJ’s ear.

“I’m always nice.” She whispers back. JJ then moves her piece with her left hand because she’s holding Spencer’s with her right. 

“How long have you been married, JJ?” He then quickly adds, “It’s JJ, right?” 

“Don’t worry. You got my name right. Also, not very long. Almost two months.” She informs him.

“Wow, newly wed.” 

“Yup, that’s me.” She then tries to move a pon backwards. 

“JJ, you can’t move that piece backwards.” He tells her. 

She bites her lip. “Oh. We’re playing checkers next time.” She then looks at Rossi. 

“What’s your husband like?” Rossi asks. 

“He’s amazing.” JJ starts and Spencer wonders what she’ll say next. “He has probably the biggest heart ever and is the best listener ever, like it’s nuts how good he is. Most importantly he knows how important this job is to me. He would never mess with it.”

Rossi sighs. “Was that a hint that you’re not very happy with me?”

“Look, I know my job is a new thing. I’m the first media liaison for the BAU. You may not think I matter as much as a profiler, but my job does matter. Please, don’t go over my head again. You got lucky this time. Next time you could actually get someone hurt or even killed by releasing information early.” JJ surprisingly tells him calmly. 

He gives her a grin. “I will. Sorry for making your job harder than it had to be.” 

“It’s okay. Do you know anything about chess?”

“Yes, Gideon taught me when we worked together.” Spencer feels his heart begin to ache once more at the mention of Gideon.

“Great.” JJ says. “You can play with Spence since I have no idea what’s going on.” JJ moves the board between himself and Rossi. “I’m going to sleep.” She let’s go of Spencer’s hand then leans back into her seat. She adjust the soft dark grey blanket that she always brings on cases. Finally her eyes shut and Spencer knows she’ll be asleep soon. 

“Let’s play kid.” Rossi sets the board back up. 

Then the game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted December 29, 2017.


	31. Season 3 Episode 8

JJ feels like cases were just getting weirder and weirder. So, of course the team was going to Florida for what looked like a terrible and odd case. She is not excited to go. She walks into the ROundtable room helping that it’ll be quick. 

The faster this case is over the better.   
-  
The team hits the ground running yet again. JJ ends up with Rossi and Morgan. They go to talk to Abby’s parents and the pastor at the church. JJ talks with Abby’s parents with Rossi. Abby’s mom breaks her heart. 

JJ sits with her on a bench in a side room of the church. JJ rubs her back as she sobs. She sniffles then looks at JJ. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.” JJ reassures her.

“We had the hardest time getting pregnant. We had several miscarriages, but then I somehow made it to full term with Abby. She was our miracle baby. And now she’s gone. We’re childless and hopeless again.” The mother confesses to JJ. It explains a lot. After looking through the pictures of Abby it was obvious that Abby was the light of their life. 

JJ hands one of the pictures to her. “You should pick this one.” JJ hands the picture to her. “For my sisters funeral we did a similar looking photo. It’s better to do a recent happy picture.” 

“Really?” The mom desperately asks. 

“Yes. It reminded me of the last time I saw her alive which gave me comfort because it was such a happy memory.” JJ informs her. 

The mom laughs. “The last time I saw Abby was helping her pack her suitcase. She over packed the poor thing. She sat on it, which didn’t help a lot because she was so small, and I somehow got it zipped. She called the next day telling me how the suitcase was insanely broken and we both had a good laugh about it.” 

JJ laughs too. “She seemed amazing. She deserves to rest in peace. I can’t promise that my team and I will find the person who did this, but I can promise we will do our very best.:”

Mrs. Kelton squeezes JJ’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”   
-  
JJ sits on the plane trying to forget the case. It was proving impossible though because she had to get the paperwork in by the following morning. The case was different because they decided not to charge Floyd as a murder due to his mental illness. It is unfair to the families. All JJ can think about is Mrs. Kelton and how Abby wasn’t going to be able to truly rest in peace. 

“Here.” JJ looks up and sees Spence holding out a cup of coffee to her. 

She gratefully takes it. “Thank you.”

“This was a hard case. How are you doing?” Spence asks her and sits across from her. 

“Not great.” She tells him honestly. “I got too close to Mrs. Kelton. I helped choose the picture for Abby’s funeral.” JJ then whispers. “I told her about Ros.” 

JJ sees how worried Spence is. “I’m sorry. Hopefully the next case ends better, but at least no one else can be hurt by him. Mrs. Kelton has answers if nothing else.” 

“I just wish we could’ve given them more.” 

“Me too.” Spence agrees.   
-  
JJ walks into her office with Spence following her. “Hey, do you want me to take home your go-bag and wash your clothes?” 

She hands it to him. “That would be amazing.” 

“I’m going to go home now. Are you?” 

JJ shakes her head no. “I actually feel motivated to do some work now. I think I’m going to stay overnight. Tomorrow’s Saturday so I’ll catch up on sleep then.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I love you.” 

JJ quickly kisses his check. “I love you too.” Spence then leaves with her bag and Penelope walks in taking his place.

“Anything naughty going on here?” Penelope jokes. 

“Yes, my husband and I were having a romantic talk about my dirty clothes.” JJ informs her.

Penelope raises her eyebrows and smirks. “Like bedroom clothes?”

“No!” JJ blushes. “Like the clothes in my go-bag. I married a gentleman.” 

“That you did my peach. Now can you help me?” 

“Sure. With what?” JJ assumes Penelope needs help with a case file or something in her apartment broke again. 

“Do I look dateable? Like would you bang me if you were a guy?” In true Penelope fashion she shocks JJ with what she tells her. 

“Sit.” JJ points to the chair in front of her desk. Penelope obeys. “What’s going on?”

Penelope sighs. “I’m going on a date with a guy that’s totally out of my league.”

“Pen-” JJ starts to scold, but Penelope cuts her off.

“JJ, don’t lie and tell me I’m pretty.” JJ’s heart breaks when Penelope says that. “I’m not like you. I wasn’t a star athlete or valedictorian. I was the weird loser chick at the back of the classroom.” Penelope rants. 

JJ decides to shock her this time. “I never got asked to a single dance. I only had two friends my entire high school career. Boys made fun of my muscles and girls hated me because I would not play their petty little games. High school was not that great.” JJ decides not to mention how people were cruel to her because of Ros’ suicide. 

“Seriously? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” Penelope questions. 

“Seriously. You can ask Spence.” That hadn’t been a fun talk when she told him about her hellish high school experience. “You’ll find a guy who thinks you are the best thing ever because you are truly amazing Miss. Penelope Grace Garcia. I don’t ever want to hear you speak down about yourself again, okay?”

“Thanks JJ. I’m glad your my best gal pal.” 

JJ giggles at her. “Me too. Now you look hot as hell. Go have fun on your date, but please be careful. Call me if you need an out.” 

“Will do. Love you, Jayge.” 

“I love you too.” JJ watches Penelope leave and smiles. She feels oddly proud of her friend. 

Penelope Garcia was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted December 30, 2017.


	32. Season 3 Episode 9

JJ has never been so happy to have a lot of work. It helps distract her from all of her dark thoughts. That’s when she remembers she forgot to take her anti-depression pills. They’re in her go-bag that Spence took when he left. She is about to call Spence so that he can bring them to her when Hotch approaches her. “Trying to stay here longer than me sir?” She jokes. When he says nothing and just stares at her JJ knows something is wrong. “Hotch? Is everything okay?” 

“No.” JJ swears he ages about ten years after saying that. “It’s Penelope.”

JJ is confused. “What?”

“JJ, Penelope is in the hospital.” Hotch tells her like how she tells loved ones bad news during a case. 

JJ instantly feels tears flood into her eyes. All the air is knocked out of her lungs. She feels herself starting to gasp for air. She has no idea how she manages to squeak out, “What?’

Hotch holds her shoulders and keeps her balanced. “JJ, she was shot. She’s currently in surgery. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?” JJ nods her head yes.

“I-I need to c-c-call S-S-Spence.” She stutters out. 

Hotch nods. “Do it in the car.” He then leads her out of the building and into his car.  
-  
Nothing. That’s what her and Hotch are told. All they say is that Penelope is in surgery, but not how she is or where she was shot. 

JJ checks her watch. Spence should be there soon. “JJ.” She looks up from her hands to Hotch’s face. “I’m going to go see if I can figure anything out. Were you able to get ahold of everyone?” 

JJ shakes her head no. “I can’t reach Morgan. I’m going to have Spence try him when he gets here.” 

“Good idea. I’ll be back soon.” JJ puts her head in her hands again. 

“JJ?” This time the voice is Spence’s. JJ gets up and throws her arms around her neck. Spence’s arms immediately wrap around her. “Is she okay?”

JJ pulls away. “I don’t know. Hotch is trying to see if he can get any news about her. Emily and Rossi should be here soon, but I can’t get ahold of Morgan. Can you try and call him?” 

“Of course.” He then kisses her on the lips. JJ then sees Rossi come out of nowhere and hit Spence in the back of the head. “Ow!’ 

“Kid, what are you thinking? She’s married!” Rossi scolds. 

Spence holds up his left hand to show his ring to Rossi. “To me!” He exclaims. 

“Oh, so that’s why you started blushing when she was telling me about her husband. Sorry, about that.” He gestures to Spence’s head. “Now that that’s through. How is she?” 

“No idea. Hotch went to go ask though.” Spence informs him. 

JJ then decides to ask. “Oh. Um, have you heard from Morgan by chance?”

“No. I haven’t seen him since the jet ride back.” Rossi tells them. 

“I’m going to go call him.” Spence says then walks away from them to make the call.

Rossi stares at JJ. “Everything okay?” 

JJ shrugs her shoulder. “Morgan’s not answering his phone.” JJ sees the door to the waiting room open again and Emily comes through. Her hair is a dark mess and her eyes are bright red as well as the rest of her face. JJ knows Emily’s been crying. JJ pulls her into a hug the second she comes into arms reach.   
-  
Morgan gets there seconds before a nurse tells them they’re allowed to see Penelope. JJ goes straight to Penelope’s side and kisses her check. She squeezes her best friends hand then nearly starts crying at the sight of her. She’s pale, her hair looks like it’s been through a war, and there are wires hooked up to her.

“None of that. I’m okay, Jayge.” Penelope tells her. JJ notices how raspy her friend’s voice sounds. Probably from the breathing tub she had to have during surgery. The team asks Penelope questions while JJ holds her hand. JJ starts to understand being a family member of a victim. Penelope is more of a sister to her than Regan ever was. 

They’re about to leave the room, but Penelope asks her to stay. “What’s up?” 

“Can you do something for me?” Penelope asks her. 

“Yes, of course. Anything.” JJ quickly answers. 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m a victim, okay?” Penelope begs. 

JJ nods her head. “Okay. How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Also, a little loopy from all these drugs.” She honestly tells her. 

“That should get better soon.” JJ reminds her. 

“Yeah, but it’s a little sucky for now.” 

“I guess that’s true.” JJ looks at their team in the hallway. “I should probably go help them now.” 

“You should. Be careful.” 

“I will.” JJ squeezes her hand once more then leaves her friend.   
-  
JJ hates how Penelope’s case is being dealt with. Penelope’s being treated like the unsub instead of the victim. Has the FBI forgotten that she just got shot? 

“I hate that guy. He’s all stuck up and stupid.” Emily tells JJ after the lead man of Penelope’s investigation leaves. 

“Me too. Also, why is Kevin up here?” JJ asks Emily. JJ worked with Kevin once when transferring a case to a different unit of the FBI. Penelope wasn’t there so Kevin helped with all the computer stuff JJ doesn’t understand. He had been nice. He was a little dorkier than Penelope, but he reminded JJ a lot of her dear friend. 

“Who?” Emily asks. 

“The other guy in the room. You know the one not accusing Pen of doing bad things.” JJ further explains.

“Oh, him. He’s taking over Garcia’s spot on our team until she comes back.” Emily tells her.

“If they let her come back.” JJ mutters. 

“She’ll come back. We’ll make sure of it.” Emily reassures her, but JJ isn’t fully convinced. All she wants is for Pen to be okay.”   
-  
Hearing that the guy went back to Penelope’s apartment to finish the job freaks JJ out even more. JJ drives herself and Spence to the apartment. She feels like she can breathe again when she sees Penelope is okay. 

Her relief goes away when she hears what Penelope has done. JJ knows her friend as seriously messed up by reactivating old cases. It isn’t illegal, but it isn’t okay either. 

“How much trouble is she in?” JJ asks Hotch in the car ride back to the office.

He sighs. “I don’t know. Strauss wants us to move on. You need to be in your office looking for a case, but don’t take one. Not yet.”

“Yes, sir.”   
-  
JJ slowly moves down the hall. Her gun is drawn and she has it down. The second she gets into position she raises it. When Hotch nods at her she knows what she has to do. She inhales, exhales, and shots.  
-  
Everything happens so fast after she kills him. Hotch comes up to her. “I need your gun.” She puts the safety on and hands it to him. “You’ll be cleaned sometime tomorrow. You won’t be in any trouble so don’t worry. You have a room of agents who can testify saying how your shot safed one of us. How did you know though?”

“Morgan called me.” She simply answers. Then looks at all the broken glass around her. “What now?”   
-  
Spence drives home, which never happens. “How are you really?” 

“I don’t know yet.” She confesses. “I told Pen I was fine or at least made her believe that. Gosh, I just killed someone. There’s some poor woman out there getting a call that her son is dead. I’m responsible for it.”

“No you’re not.” He firmly tells her. “He’s responsible for it. He shot Garcia. He pulled a gun out in the FBI and put it to an agents head. Not you. You didn’t cause this, okay?” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He says. 

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted January 1, 2018.


	33. Season 3 Episode 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will go in between JJ and Reid because they were working on different cases.

Spencer could tell JJ is worried about him leaving. “JJ, we’re going to a very high security prison. I’m going to be fine. Don’t worry.” He tells her while he packs his go-bag. 

JJ sits on their bed by the go-bag and watches as he packs. She huffs at him in annoyance. “It’s a little hard not to worry when your husband is about to go be in a small room with Chester Hardwick.”

“JJ, he killed women not men. I’ll be just fine. Also, how did you think I felt about you being with Jacob Dawes?” 

“Good point, but I’m still worried. Please keep me updated.” She begs. 

“I will. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She wraps her arms around him and kisses him and pulls him sending them both onto the bed with him on top of her. 

“JJ, I have to pack.” He reminds her.

“How much do you really need for two days?” She starts kissing his neck. “You can finish later.” 

He groans. “You’re a bad influence.” 

She grins up at him. “I know.” Then she goes back to working on his neck.   
-  
JJ isn’t sure how she got so behind on her paperwork, but she did. The fact that she’s worried about Spence is making her work slower. 

“JJ, I messed up. I messed up big time.” Penelope comes rushing into the room in an orange and blue blur. 

JJ rolls her eyes while filling out information about a the team’s last case. Usually she’s a better friend and willing to listen, but the paperwork load was insane. “Penelope, I can’t right now.”

“JJ, Rossi saw Kevin naked.” JJ looks up at that. “At my apartment.” 

JJ feels her eyes widen. “Pen, I know you’re a little on the kinky side, but if you’re going to have two guys at once Rossi and Kevin aren’t a good idea-”

“No, Jayge. Kevin and I were showering when Rossi came to my apartment. I let him in and then Kevin came out of the bathroom naked.” JJ laughs. “Jayge, it’s not funny.”

JJ smiles at her friend. “It’s a little funny.” 

“JJ, dating other co-workers isn’t allowed.” 

“Penelope that’s not true.” JJ reminds her. JJ’s phone then starts ringing. She picks it up to see ‘Haley Hotchner’ displayed on her phone. “Could this day get any weirder?”

“What is it?” Penelope asks. 

JJ answers the phone. “Mrs. Hotchner.” JJ tries to greet happily. JJ also notices how interested Penelope is about the phone call. 

“JJ, why isn’t he answering his phone?” Haley snaps. Usually Haley was a lot nicer, but JJ could tell Hotch epically pissed her off. 

“Um, I don’t know. He is in a prison so he most likely has no service and isn’t getting your calls.” JJ tries to explain. Really she knows Hotch is ignoring her. 

“Call him. Now.” Haley demands. 

JJ is taken aback. “I can’t right now. Let me remind you again that I’m a FBI agent. Not Hotch’s security. I’m sorry Hotch isn’t answering, but it really isn’t my problem.” 

JJ hears Haley sigh. “JJ, I’m sorry. I just need to talk to him. It’s important.” 

“He’s with Spencer so I’ll call him and see if he can tell Hotch you’re trying to get ahold of him.” 

“Thank you, JJ.” Haley honestly tells her. 

“You’re welcome.” JJ hangs up the phone.

Penelope winces. “That sounded intense.” 

“Haley can’t get ahold of Hotch and she’s freaking out.” JJ explains.

“Uh, oh. Someone’s in trouble.” Garcia jokes.

JJ laughs. “No, kidding. Wait why was Rossi in your apartment?” 

Garcia looks down at her lap. “I’m not allowed to say. Not sure why. I didn’t really ask because I was kind of only wearing a robe.” 

JJ wonders what Rossi was up to now.  
-  
Reid is shocked when Hotch tells the guards that Hardwick doesn’t have to wear handcuffs. Also, Hotch allows Hardwick to take total control. Hotch let’s Hardwick open a window himself. 

Reid usually doesn’t like being around serial killers, but he really is not enjoying being in a room with Hotch and Hardwick. They were baiting each other. Reid had never seen Hotch like this. He was out of control. Hotch started the interview yelling instead of starting calm then yelling. He hates to admit it, but he is slightly scared. 

Spencer should have listened to JJ when she told him not to do this.   
-  
Spencer knows he has to take over when Hardwick threats to kill them and Hotch decides he wants to fight him. “I can tell you why.” 

Hardwick takes his eyes off Hotch and turns them towards Spencer. Spencer has to remind himself to stay calm. “What boy?”

“I can tell you why you’re the way you are.” Spencer explains. Somehow he manages to distract Hardwick for about ten minutes with a bunch of made up stuff. 

When the guards finally get there Hardwick asks, “Is that all true boy?” 

Spencer quickly answers as he’s leaving. “No.”   
-  
JJ is not surprised that Rossi isn’t happy to see them. She knew he won’t be. Rossi was is independent for his own good. She is surprised when he slowly warms up to them being there and starts to open up to them. JJ’s heart breaks when he tells them about the case. She understands why it’s so important that this case gets solved. 

“JJ, can you really make this into a case?” Rossi asks her. 

“It should be easy actually. Police are more likely to give the FBI cold cases then new ones.” JJ explains. Then her phone starts ringing. She picks it up and sees it’s Reid. “Hey, are you out of the prison?” 

“Just got out. Thought I’d let you know.” Spence tells her. She feels relief take over. He’s okay now. 

“Everything went okay?”

“Um, we’ll talk about that when I get back.” He tells her.

“Spence, what happened?” 

“JJ, do you know what’s going on with Hotch? I’m worried.” Spence confesses.

“I think Haley’s pushing for the divorce.” JJ remembers how humiliated Hotch was when he got served at work. “She called me saying she needed to talk to him. I was going to call you about that, but I forgot.” Finding Rossi’s office in a mess had distracted her from the whole Haley-Hotch drama. 

“I don’t think he wants the divorce. He wasn’t himself, JJ.” Spence informs her.

“That sucks. By the way we had a case pop up so I’m in Indianapolis. I’m not sure how long I’ll be here.”

“Okay, I’ll see you hopefully soon. Be care and I love you.”

JJ smiles. “I love you too. Bye.” 

Emily speaks to her once she hangs up. “Are Hotch and Reid done with Hardwick?”

JJ nods her head. “Yes. I think it went well.”

“You think?” Morgan asks. 

“Spence didn’t say much about it.” JJ tells them.   
-  
The case wraps up a lot faster than any of them thought it would. After the oldest daughter Connie tells them about a creepy clown the family encountered the day before her parents were murdered. It’s pretty easy to track the clown down and make the arrest. 

JJ gets home late. She tries to be quiet when sneaking into the apartment, but she sees Spence is awake on the couch reading an enormous book. JJ thinks it would take her three years to read it. “Hey.” She greets him. 

He looks up from the book and smiles at her. “Hey, case went well?”

“Somehow.” She tells him honestly. She walks over to him and sits on his lap. “I missed you.”

He wraps his arms around her. “I missed you too. Promise we won’t get a divorce.” 

“If I didn’t want to be with you forever I won’t have married you.” JJ reminds him. 

He kisses the top of her head. “It’s nice to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted January 5, 2018.


	34. Season 3 Episode 12 and 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to write 3x14, but I decided to after I wrote this. So, this will start with a flashback to 3x12 then going into 3x16.

_What. Just. Happened._

_Reid can’t stop shaking. He sees JJ talking to him, but he can’t make out what’ she’s telling him. Spencer knows she’s worried about him and that he should respond, but he can’t. Did he just really watch a kid get shot? Get killed?_

_“Spence, are you hurt?” He blinks in surprise when he realizes his hearing is back._

  _He clears his throat before saying. “What...Did that just actually happen?”_

 "Y _es, Mr. Vaughn just killed him. Spence, are you okay?” JJ sks him._

_“Lindsey begged her dad to kill the kid.” Spencer informs her._

_JJ winces at that. “Oh. I’m sorry Spence.” She stands up and holds her hand out to him. “Let’s get out of here.” He gladly takes it._

-  
It’s a week later and things were worse. His carving for drugs is back and stronger than ever. He starts scratching at his wrist. He knows he should tell JJ or Hotch or really anyone, but he’s too afraid of their judgement. Even though deep down he knows they won’t judge him. They will help him. He asks Hotch for the name of the drug support group the next day. Which then it turns means Hotch tells JJ.

“Spence, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. So what if you’re struggling? That’s normal, especially after what you went through after the Vaughn case last week. I’m proud of you.” 

“Proud of what?” He harshly asks. 

“That you’re getting help instead of going to find a way to get more drugs.” She then tries to take his hand, but he pulls away. “Spencer, you tell me all the time not to beat myself up over the fact that I have to see a psychologist once a week and take pills daily. This is your version. No doing this to yourself. No tearing yourself up and making yourself feel like crap. Most importantly no hiding from me. I’m your wife and need to know these things. If the roles were reversed how would you feel?” 

He knows she’s right. He would have been upset at JJ for hiding something that could lead to her harming herself or others. They were married. There were supposed to be no secrets. He pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry,” he whispers into her soft hair.

She relaxes into his arms. “It’s okay.”   
-  
Spencer isn’t sure what he’s going to tell his team. He’s really late and doesn’t want them to know he was just at a drug support group, but luckily JJ covers him. “Were you able to find the dryer sheets at the store?” 

He automatically goes with the lie. “Yeah, I dropped the groceries off at the house. I also got you tampons because you should be starting your period tomorrow.” He knows he went too far because Emily bursts out laughing, Morgan is trying hard not to laugh, and JJ cringes. 

She gives him a fake smile. “Thanks, for telling all our coworkers that.”

“So no babies yet?” Morgan jokes. 

JJ glares at him. “Let’s move on.” JJ then tries to move onto the case. 

“Oh, Reid she’s mad.” Morgan chuckles. 

“She also decides how much paperwork you have.” JJ reminds Morgan and he stops laughing. “That’s what I thought. Now we have two dead cops in Texas.”   
-  
After seeing that video where Owen was bullied and humiliated Spencer can’t stop thinking about what happened to him. When Morgan pushes enough he breaks and tells him the whole story about how he got tricked into meeting a girl only for her and the whole football team to be there and how he was tied to a pole. When Morgan comes back with his own he’s shocked. “I told JJ about what happened to me.” Spencer admits. 

“How’d she react?” Morgan asks. 

“How’d you expect. She was kind and understanding. Also, she was pretty angry.” Reid remembers how JJ wanted last names so that she could get Penelope to mess with their files. 

“Need to be careful with that one too. I think if you ever tell us anything about her period again she’ll hurt you.” 

He puts his head in his hands. “I still can’t believe I did that.” 

“I’m surprise you’re still alive.” 

“Same to you. That glare she gave you was deadly.” They both laugh. 

“I feel bad. She was trying to cover for me.” He admits.

Morgan looks at him. Reid can tell he’s trying hard not to profile him. “What do you mean?”

“I was at a support group meeting. JJ knows how ashamed I am about it so she gave me the perfect cover and I took it way too far.” 

“Support group?” 

Spencer shakes his head no. “Not ready to talk about that yet.” 

“Okay. When you are I’m here.” Morgan reassures him. Spencer wonders why he thought anyone on this team would judge him.   
-  
Just incase he hadn’t pushed things too far this last stunt definitely did him in. “What the hell were you thinking?” JJ yells at him in his hotel room. 

“I just didn’t want to see another kid get killed.” He fights back.

She points out the truth that he doesn’t want to face. “You’re going to! That’s our job! Eventually you’re going to watch another kid get killed. It sucks, it does, but you don’t do stupid things like this. You shouldn’t put yourself in danger by taking your vest off or blocking a shot on an unsub. He could have killed you and then went after another member of our team before he was killed.” She wipes a tear away from her eye. He notices that she’s not angry. She’s upset and scared. “Please don’t make me a widow.” 

“I’m sorry.” He tells her for what feels like the thousandth take this week. 

“This isn’t okay. You need to stop all of this because sorry can only fix so much. It won’t fix things if you get yourself killed!” JJ then leaves the room.  
-  
It’s tense at the apartment for a few days, but he’s able to prove that he’s trying to get better. That he’s not going to purposely get himself killed. He attends the meetings like Hotch suggested on the jet. He sees Dr. Hayden more. He proves himself. 

“Did you know that Morgan renovates houses then sells them?” He asks JJ one night over dinner. 

“Em, told me that.” She says as she gets up to get more water. “Apparently he’s good at it.” 

“I was thinking that maybe we should ask him about helping us get a house.” 

JJ smiles at him in surprise. “You want to move out of here?” 

“We want to start a family in two years. It would be nice to already be in a house before you’re pregnant.” He explains. “Also, I know your brother wants to move out here, but can’t find a place. He could move into here and pay us rent until he figures it out.” 

JJ bites her lip. “Spence, are you sure?”

“All he did wrong was cheat on his wife. Then she left him and he lost his job because he worked for her dad. He and Missy deserve a new start. I think this apartment could be a good place for them.” 

She walks over and sits on his lap then kisses him. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re helping out my family.” 

“They’re my family too now.:” He reminds her. She kisses him again.

This was the start of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted January 8, 2018.


	35. Season 3 Episode 17

The team was in Florida which was insanely hot. JJ is having a hard time not sweating like crazy. She was feeling dizzy too, but that was probably because of dehydration. “JJ?” She turns around and sees Will. His eyes are red and puffy. 

“You okay?” She asks concerned. This was her friend’s boyfriend, even though Emily didn’t know she knows. 

“You said you could help with transferring the body and such.” 

“Yes I can. Is there anything else?” JJ doesn’t need to be a profiler to see that something else is wrong. 

“Your Emily’s friend right?” JJ nods yes. “Has she told you about…” 

JJ helps by adding. “That you guys are together?” 

“She did tell you?” He asks hopeful.

JJ hates to crush that hope. “No, she doesn’t know that I know.”

“Oh.” 

“It took me almost a year to tell my team when I started dating my husband. On a team of profilers sometimes you want to try and keep things to yourself. It can suck that we know everything about each other and I think we all crave privacy from each other. It’s not because she’s ashamed or anything. I think she’s trying to protect herself. Trying to feel a sense of privacy.” JJ explains. That’s when she realizes that’s why Emily has never told them about Will. She wanted one thing to herself. JJ could understand that. That’s why she never talked about her family.   
-  
JJ is walking with Reid about to give Will Charlie’s gun and badge when she sees Emily. “Hey, Em can you give this to Will?” 

“Can’t you?” She snaps back. Will told JJ that they broke up last night. 

“I think you should do it.” JJ then practically shoves the bag into Emily’s hand. “He really cares about you. Let him. You both deserve to have someone who cares.” 

“How did you know?” Emily asks in surprise.

JJ grins. “I know everything. Now go get your man back.” 

Emily nods then goes over to Will. JJ watches as Emily puts the bag on the desk by her and Will then throws her arms around Will and kisses him hard. “About time.” JJ hears Morgan say behind her. 

JJ laughs. “Seriously.” 

“It’s been a year.” Spence adds. 

“What is it with you people keeping relationships hidden for a year?” Morgan teases them.   
-  
Moving was a lot harder than any of them expected. Well expect Emily and Derek. Emily moved a lot as a child and Morgan often helped people move. Her and Spence however had never moved into a house. Also, they weren’t expecting to find a house so fast, but they did. It was close to work and there were a lot of schools in the area. 

“How are we going to get a couch in the house?” JJ asks Emily. 

“Like this. Morgan! Will! Come move the couch!” Emily shouts at the guys. 

JJ laughs. “I like how you think.”

“How long have you known about Will and I?”

JJ tries to remember what case that was where she found the text from Will on Emily’s phone, but can’t. “For a while.”

“How did you figure it out?” Emily asks as she tightens her jet-black ponytail.

“You fell asleep once and your phone was turned face up.” JJ convinces. 

Emily hits her arm. “You had me convinced that you just figured it out by profiling me!” 

JJ laughs. “Not everyone wants to be a profiler, Em.” 

“You apparently don’t need to be one. You have other ways.” 

“Okay, girls get the cushions then Will and I will figure out how to get the frame through the door.” Morgan instructions them. 

“Got it.” JJ replies. “Where’s Spence?” 

“He’s trying to put a bookshelf together.” Will informs her.

JJ shakes her head. He could figure out how to put together an exploded bomb, but not a bookshelf. “I’m going to help him with that after I bring in the cushions.” JJ takes two of the cushions while Emily takes the other one. 

Once out of earshot of the boys Emily tells JJ, “Will told me he’s thinking about moving here.” 

“Really? I didn’t realize how serious this was.” JJ tells Emily as she tries to open the front door of her new house. 

Emily moves in front of her and easily opens the door with her free hand. “I mean we’ve managed a long distance relationship for a year. You have to admit that’s a lot of commitment.”

“That’s true. How do you feel about him moving here?” JJ asks and walks through the door.

Emily follows her as she walks to the living room. “I want him to if that’s want your asking. I was a little unconcern at first. I didn’t want him to give up his career for me, but after he explained why he wants to move I think he should.”

JJ hates to ask, but she does anyway. “Is it because of Charlie?” 

Emily runs her hand through her hair. “Yeah. That and he lost both his parents. He doesn’t have anyone in New Orleans and now it holds a lot of bad memories.” 

They then hear a huge bang from above them. “Um, I should really go help, Spence.” She then squeezes Emily’s arm. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you, Jayge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted January 10, 2018.


	36. Season 3 Episode 18

JJ is scared when she gets a call from her doctor. “This is Jennifer Jareau.” JJ is definitely not ready for what her doctor tells her. 

“I was looking over your blood test and noticed your HCG levels are high. Congratulations you’re pregnant.” 

JJ feels all the air leave her lungs. Pregnant? “H-How far?” 

“I’d say five weeks. I’d like for you to get your first check up soon. I can get you a referral to a OBGYn if you need one.”

JJ listened as her doctor went on, but she wasn’t paying much attention. Pregnant? She is pregnant.  
-  
JJ knows she probably shouldn’t have taken the case, but she did. JJ’s heart goes out for Keri. She isn’t sure if that is because of her new found hormones or if it was just because of the guilt from the Colorado case JJ didn’t take. 

When Garcia tells her that Keri visited a clinic three times last year JJ’s stomach drops. She knows why and she hates that she has to bring it up. JJ slowly approaches the couch where Emily and Keri are sitting. Before JJ can even sit down in a chair across from them Emily knows something’s up. “Everything okay?” 

JJ tries to think how to ask, but there’s no good way. So, she just bluntly asks, “Why did you go to a clinic three times last year?”

Emily sighs, “Keri, I’m sorry, but we need to know everything.” 

Keri looks so defeated and JJ feels bad. It’s her fault that Keri is going through all this. “I had an abortion. With everything going on I couldn’t have a baby. Ryan doesn’t know though. He won’t understand. He wants kids, but it was too bad a time.” Keri continues talking and as she does JJ sees Ryan come walking into the room. 

JJ tries to stop her, but Keri keeps talking until Ryan stops her. “You had an abortion?” 

JJ watches as Emily and Keri freeze. Keri turns around to face him. “Ryan I’m sorry-”

“I’m leaving.” He announces then runs out. Keri follows screaming his name. 

JJ looks at Emily. “Shit.” 

“Yeah. Shit.”   
-  
The next morning JJ finally gets morning sickness. It’s every bit as terrible as her mother described, if not worse. She throws up once at the hotel room and once at the bathroom at the station. With her nausea and the weight of the case JJ is in a pretty bad mood. So when the team starts pushing she snaps. 

JJ runs off to the bathroom after snapping to throw up again. As she’s throwing up she feels someone pull back her hair and rub her back. “Oh, JJ.” She hears Emily softly say. Once she’s done she cleans her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flushes the toilet. JJ leans her head against the stall door and closes her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. “JJ, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just stressed out.” That was true. She is really stressed. Just there’s more to that than Keri. There’s the whole pregnancy thing. JJ isn’t sure how Spence will react. They had talked about having kids, but not for another two years. 

“Jayge, you’ve got to calm down. This much stress isn’t good for you. We’re going to figure this out and Keri will be okay.” Emily tries to reassure her. 

“What if we ruined her life more? What if Ryan never forgives her?” 

Emily sits beside her. “Then he’s not a good guy. She was doing what she saw as right. I mean bringing a baby into this situation could have gotten her and the baby killed.”

JJ starts crying. “I just feel so bad.” 

Emily pulls her into her embrace. “JJ, it’s going to be okay.” Once JJ calms down Emily tells her, “Wash your mouth out with water then I have a thing of mints and you can have as many as you’d like.” 

“Thanks, Em.” 

“No problem.”   
-  
JJ is pissed when she learns that the guy got Keri. How did this happen? There was supposed to be a member of law enforcement with Keri at all times. Of course it didn’t work out. The only good part about this is that this was now an official case. 

JJ is putting on her vest when Spence comes up to her. “Are you feeling any better? Emily, said you threw up.” 

JJ rolls her eyes. Of course Emily told him. “I’m fine, Spence. The stress just caught up to me.” 

“Okay.” He tells her. “Let’s go get Keri and bring her home.”   
-  
The case actually ends well. No one died and Keri is home safe. JJ thought she’d feel better, but she doesn’t. She’s still terrified about how Spence will react to the news about becoming a dad. 

JJ stares at the blood test result while sitting in her office. How could one little paper hold so much power? JJ jumps when she hears the knock at her door. “JJ, are you okay?” 

JJ looks at Spence. She knows she needs to tell him now before she chickens out. “Close the door.” 

His eyebrows rise in shock. “Why?” 

“Please.” JJ begs. 

“No, JJ what’s wrong? You’ve been closing everyone off. You’ve been snapping at everyone as well. What are you trying to hide?” 

He continues to rumble on, but JJ can’t take it any longer and blurts out, “I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes widen. “What?”

“You heard me.” JJ tells him feeling bad for snapping at him. “I’m sorry. I just-I’m scared. This is sooner than we were expected. I can tell you’re not happy, but-”

“JJ! Stop.” He goes over to her desk and hugs her. “I’m just shocked, but this is a good thing.” He laughs. “We’re going to have a baby.”

JJ starts crying. “You’re going to be a dad.” 

Spence pulls back from their embrace and cups her face. He kisses her. “I can’t wait.” 

“Me neither-Oh, no.” JJ pushes him out of the way and grabs the mini trash can in her office. This time Spence holds back her hair as she throws up. “Sorry.” She tells him after she’s done throwing up. 

“Don’t be. I’m sorry that you have to go through this.” He tells her while rubbing her back. “I’m going to tell the others you’re not feeling well then let’s go home.” 

“Sounds good.” JJ watches as he leaves. How did she get so lucky to have such a loving and thoughtful husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted January 26, 2018.


	37. Season 3 Episode 19

Ever since finding out about JJ’s pregnancy Spencer’s mornings were now spent holding JJ’s hair back and rubbing her back. They had tried everything to help with her morning sickness. Crackers, ginger, ginger ale, and different types of tea, but had no luck with anything. Spencer has no idea how she continues to do this. He would not have dealt this well with throwing up this much. 

JJ finally moves back from the toilet and lays on the title of the bathroom floor on her right side. She had told him that the cold felt soothing after being sick. “I’m going to call my doctor today.” 

He moves her blonde hair out of her face. “I think that’s a good idea. She might know what you can do for the morning sickness.” 

“I have to ask about my anti depression pills too.” She tells him. 

He sighs. JJ had stopped taking them when she found out about being pregnant in fear that they would harm the baby. “Good. How are you feeling?” 

“Awesome.” She laughs.

He rubs her left arm. “How are you feeling for real? I’m worried about you.” 

JJ opens her eyes and looks up at him. “This pregnancy is kicking my ass.”

“I’m sorry.”

She sits up and leans against the wall now. “Don’t be. I’m just as responsible for this as you are.” 

“Do you think you can go to work today?” 

“I’ll be fine after I take a shower.” She tells him. 

“I wish you would take a day off.” 

“I’m fine, Spence. Now can you help me up?”  
-  
Spencer gets a kick out of Emily’s embarrassing high school photo, but the mood is quickly killed when Hotch tells them that Brian Matloff woke up. That was one of Reid’s first cases. It looked like there was finally going to be justice for the victims and their families. 

Spencer is glad. He had gotten close with one of the fathers of the case. Now with him about to be a dad himself he wanted Mr.Corbett to see his daughter’s killer be put away.   
-  
Spencer knows that Matloff isn’t making up the amnesia, which is making the trial like unfavorable for their side. Spencer doesn’t tell Mr.Corbett that. That’s the last thing he needs to know. 

Emily brings up the point that the jury might think that Matloff is now a different man. “Even if the jury thinks that he’s guilty they might not see it necessary for him to serve jail time. “They could fight that he’s no longer a danger.” 

Hotch sighs at the bad news. “JJ, have you been able to find the woman visiting Matloff?”

She crosses her arms. “No, not yet.”

“Okay, JJ and Prentiss go to the hospital and ask the staff. Someone might know something.” Hotch instructions them and the two girls leave.  
-  
Spencer moves to the small kitchen to call JJ. “Hey, Spence what’s up?”

“Are you with Emily?” He asks her.

“Yes, she’s driving so don’t worry. I’m not talking and driving.” She tells him.

“Am I on speaker?”

“No, why?” She asks.

“I was wondering if you called your doctor yet?” He is worried about her throwing up in the field. 

“I did and she switched my medication to a safer alternative.” Spencer knows she’s saying safer alternative instead of safe for the baby so that Emily doesn’t catch on. 

“What about for the morning sickness?” He asks hopeful that she was able to get something for it. 

“Yes. I’m going to try and pick it pick tomorrow.” She informs him. 

“I can go get it now.” He tells her. “It’s under Jennifer Jareau-Reid right?” 

“Right. Thanks, Spence.” 

“It’s no problem. I'm kind of at fault for you having to go through this.” 

“That’s not true. I have to go now. Emily and I just made it to the hospital. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” He hangs up. The trial isn’t going well, but at least JJ would be feeling better soon.  
-  
Hotch let’s them go home that night saying they all deserve and need a night at home. JJ is already home by the time he gets there. He sees she’s eating a tub of mint ice cream, at the bar in their kitchen, while reading something. 

“Hey, you going okay?” 

“I actually have an appetite tonight.” She tells him. 

“So, you’re having ice cream for dinner? Definitely getting a lot of nutrients out of that.” He jokes.

JJ rolls her eyes. “That’s what the baby wanted. By the way this book is terrifying, but also super useful.” She holds up “What to Expect When You’re Expecting”. 

He laughs. “A little cliche that you’re eating ice cream while reading that.”

“Probably. By the way I set up an appointment for my eight week check up Sunday morning at 9:30.” She closes the book and eats another spoonful of the ice cream.

“I can’t believe you’re already almost eight weeks.” He tells her and goes behind her. His chest is against her back. He wraps his arms around her and places his hands on her lower belly. 

She leans her head against him. “You’re going to make such a good dad.”

“I hope so. When are we going to start telling people?” He asks her.

“By law I have to tell Hotch before I’m twelve weeks along. I was thinking around week ten or eleven.” She tells him. He can tell she’s thought this through.

“Whatever you want, but I don’t like the idea of you being in the field.”

“I’ll probably in the field for one or two more cases.” She reminds him. “Two weeks will go by so fast. Oh, Hotch said you were talking with Mr.Corbett. How’s he holding up?” 

“Not well.” Spencer confesses. “He and Mrs. Corbett got a divorce.”

“Let me guess. He couldn’t move on from the death of their daughter, but she could.”

“Probably.” Spencer thinks back on his last conversation with Mr. Corbett. He was way too calm for a dad whose daughter killer was about to get away with killing her. That’s when Spencer realizes it.  
-  
Spencer gets to the court house early. He knows Mr.Corbett is going to do something regrettable. The second he sees Mr. Corbett he sees the gun in his hand. Spencer rushes over to him. “Mr. Corbett.” Spencer gets in front of him and whispers, “No, don’t do this. Darcy, won’t want this.”

“He’s getting away with this!” He shouts in Spencer’s face.

“No, he’s not. We got him. New evidence was found. Now give me the gun. If you shot him he gets away with absolutely no punishment and you go to prison. You can’t tell me that Darcy would be okay with that.” 

His shoulders relax and he looks down at his feet in shame. “You’re right. She won’t.” 

“Give me the gun.”   
-  
Spencer still isn’t sure how Matloff was able to get out, but the good news was that they were able to get him back into custody before he killed another woman. Also, now he was pleading guilty. Spencer went and told Mr.Corbett himself that Matloff was going to prison before he went home to JJ.

When he gets home JJ is reading on the couch. Her right hand resting on her belly. Spencer wonders if she even notices that. “JJ?”

She looks up at him and smiles. “Where were you?”

“I went and checked on Mr. Corbett.” He tells her and then moves over to the couch. He moves her legs to sit down then places them on top of his lap.

“I feel bad for him.” 

“Me too.” He agrees. “What have you read about in that book?” 

JJ smiles. For the rest of the night they talk about the baby. What room will become the baby’s and names. It’s a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted January 31, 2018.


	38. Season 3 Episode 20

JJ learns that the gel they put on your belly during an ultrasound is actually not cold, but freezing. She jumps a little when the ultrasound tech puts it on her. “Okay, let’s get a look at this baby.” The ultrasound tech says. 

Spencer sits by her in a chair and holds her hand. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just nervous.” JJ tells him. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. Everything looks good. Let’s have a listen to the heart beat.” She tells them. 

JJ holds her breath until finally the baby’s fast heartbeat fills the room. “That’s amazing.” She says. 

“This both your first baby?” The tech asks. 

“Yes.” Spencer answers while looking at the screen. 

“Do you want pictures?” She then asks smiling at them. 

“Yes, please.” JJ tells her.

She turns the machine off then hands JJ a wipe. “You can clean that off while I go get the pictures then you can go.”

“Thank you.” JJ tells her.   
-  
JJ couldn’t get over the ultrasound pictures. It felt so much more real now. She had a little baby in her. Although her and Spence decided the baby looked like a mix between an alien and a sea creature. 

JJ jumps when she hears the knock at the door. “JJ, round up the team. We have a case.” 

“Really? I haven’t received anything.” She tells him. 

“This one came straight to me.” He then leaves. JJ knows that can’t be good.  
-  
The team, including Penelope, is in New York in no time. JJ, Rossi, Morgan, and Detective Brustin go to the subway where the last shooting happened. It smells terrible. JJ can tell none of the man are bothered by the smell though. Another fun perk of pregnancy was having super smell. 

JJ looks around the subway. It was dirty and gross. She then notices Brustin. JJ may not be a profiler, but she can tell Brustin wants nothing to do with them. He seems bored and uninterested. She’s surprised that they get anything from the scene. They were able to profile that the killer knows what he’s doing.  
-  
Since arriving there was another killing. The guy left behind a death tarot card. The news gets worse because why should it get better? “Okay, my friends I’ve got some interesting news.”

“What’s up Garcia?” Hotch asks. 

“I was figuring out the height of the unsub like you asked and well I can’t give one answering. The unsub in the subway, the calm guy, he’s like six-one. But your sidewalk spriter is like five-ten on a good day.” 

“Is she saying there’s more than one guy?” Detective Copper asks. 

“Yes.” Emily sighs and runs her hand over her face.   
-  
After another killing Hotch and Kate decide to put the team, detectives, and undercover cops on the street. JJ gets paired with Detective Copper. Emily had talk to her last night all about him. She told JJ how he would be constantly grilling her. Emily warned her that he would flirt with her, but he won’t take it anywhere. That confused JJ.

“Ready, Blondie?” He greets her.

“No.” She automatically says. “It’s JJ not Blondie.” 

“Okay, then. You ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

This was going to be fun.  
-  
“Okay, my lovely people roll off!” JJ hears Penelope’s cheery voice in her ear piece. “59th street?“

“Check.” JJ answers then tunes out the rest of Penelope’s roll off. JJ is currently getting on a sub with Copper. He flirts with her. JJ decides to try and figure him out. She’s picked up on a few profiling things. When Copper itches his nose with his left hand JJ sees his watch. He’s right handed, but she also notices pen marks. JJ remembers Jim always had pen marks on his hand when Missy was learning how to draw as a toddler. 

When they’re getting out of the subway he leans close to her and whispers. “You know we’re undercover so we should maybe pretend to be a couple.” 

“Are you sure your Baby Mama would like that?” JJ smiles when he looks shocked. “Also, I know you saw my ring.” 

“So?” He asks. 

“You’re flirting with me because you want me to think you’re a player. You can flirt with me because you know I’m married and won’t flirt back. How close am I?” JJ asks. 

He laughs. “You’re good. Maybe we have a chance.” 

“Well the actually profilers are a lot better than me.” JJ tells him. 

“Actually profilers?” He asks as the walk up the stairs.

“I’m not a profiler. I’m the BAU’s media liaison.” They stop and stand by then entrance waiting to see if they hear a gunshot. 

“Is it bad if I like you more now since you’re not a profiler?” He checks his watch. They were supposed to wait a minute before leaving. 

“You won’t be the first detective to tell me that, but don’t tell my team that.” 

He starts walking down the street and JJ follows. “So, how far along are you?”

It’s now JJ’s turn to be shock. “What?”

He laughs. “As you know I’ve been through a pregnancy. You’ve got that weird glow thing and no offense, but you were a bit snappy earlier.” 

JJ sighs. “I’m sorry about that. It’s not always easy to be a blonde in the FBI.” She confesses. She’s not sure why, but Copper’s easy to talk to. 

“That’s fine. So we’re cool?” He asks.

“We are as long as you don’t tell my team about the baby.” 

“Deal.” He agrees. “Now if I were part of a crazy murdering group where would I be?” 

“Hopefully jail.” JJ jokes. Both their smiles die when they hear a gunshot. “Or down the street.” 

“Shit.” Copper says

JJ speaks into her microphone on her wrist, “Garcia, where did that come from?” 

“I heard it Jayge. East on 16th and Broadway.” Copper goes running the second he hears Garcia say it. JJ follows behind. 

“MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!” JJ hears Copper scream as they ran down the street. JJ knows he’s going to get away. The unsub is way ahead of them. JJ is shocked when they catch up with the unsub. 

The second they do JJ hears a gunshot then sees Copper go down. JJ reaches for her gun. It gets stuck on her pocket. JJ panicks, but then manages to get it out and shots. The unsub goes down. JJ goes over and takes his gun away from him. She then runs back to Copper. 

He’s bleeding a lot from his chest. “Oh, no.” JJ takes off her jacket and presses it down on him. JJ holds up her wrist to her mouth and starts yelling, “Officer down! Officer down! Pen do you hear me?” 

“JJ, don’t worry. Help is on the way.”   
-  
JJ talks to one of the medics until Derek and Emily get to the scene. By that time the scene has been taped off and an ambulance is there. One already left with Copper. 

“JJ!” Emily exclaims. Emily squeezes her arm. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Copper got shot.” JJ tries hard not to cry at that.

“Is he going to be okay?” Derek asks.

“I-I don’t know. He lost so much blood.” JJ rubs her face. “I shot the unsub. He’s dead.” JJ then remembers, “I shouldn’t have.” 

“JJ, he shot Copper. You did the right thing-” 

“No.” JJ cuts Emily off. “He could’ve have gotten away. He ran towards us then ran away once he made eye-contact with us. He stopped in the alley. He waited for us and then he shot Copper. After that he lowered his arm. He should have shot me. He had plenty of time. Instead he watched me get my gun out.” JJ now remembers that when she shot the unsub both his arms were at his side. “The gun was never even pointed at me.” 

“Blondie are you sure?” Morgan asks her. 

She nods her head. “Yeah. I’m not complaining, but why didn’t he shot me?” 

“Jennifer Jareau-Reid!” JJ turns behind her to see that a fuming Spencer is coming towards her. He grabs her arm so she’s facing towards him. “What were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten hurt!”

“I didn’t though.” She calmly tells him hoping he’ll calm down. “I’m fine, Spence.” 

It doesn’t work. “You could’ve. You shouldn’t be in the field.” 

“Spencer, please not here.” JJ looks at all the worried citizens and their confused co-workers. 

“JJ, you’re pregnant!” He yells. She can see by Hotch’s shocked reaction that he heard.   
-  
Hotch had made her and Spence sit down in uncomfortable plastic chairs in a random office. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He finally asks after glaring at them for a few minutes. 

“I’m only eight weeks along.” JJ informs him. 

“Nine.” Spencer snaps. “Nine weeks today.” 

JJ sighs. “We were going to tell you next week because the doctor said I can be in the field still.” 

“I don’t think she knew that included a case where everyone is a target!” Spencer yells. 

“Hey!” Hotch now yells. “You both need to stop and be professional.” He looks at JJ. “You should have told me. This is not a case where a pregnant woman should be in the field. And you.” He now looks at Spence. “Stop yelling at your wife. She’s under enough stress as it is. Understood?”

They both respond, “Yes.” 

“Good. Now JJ go back to the hotel. Get something to eat and get some sleep. You need to take care of yourself.”

JJ nods her head and leaves the room. She knows better than to argue with Hotch right now. Once JJ is alone in her hotel room she starts crying. Today hadn’t been easy. She had watched a cop get shot, had to kill someone, and had her pregnancy announced in the worse way. 

This was going to be a long case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted February 11, 2018. 
> 
> I'm now done with season three! Onto season four!!!! :)


	39. Season 4 Episode 1

Reid felt like he was going to throw up when he heard that the bomb had been under a black SUV. JJ, had left in a SUV. “Rossi, I’ve got to call JJ.” 

“You do that, kid. I’ll figure out where everyone else is.” Rossi pats his back. 

Spencer moves away from Rossi and calls JJ. No answer. He calls again and still no JJ. He keeps calling, but no matter how many times he tries to call her she doesn’t answer. “JJ, it’s Spencer, again. I just heard there was an explosion and now you’re not answering and Jennifer I need you to answer my call because I’m so worried I’m speaking in a run on sentence. A damn run on sentence! Just answer-” The beep indicating the message was no longer being taped beeped. 

“Kid, Garcia just called to let me know that Morgan and Prentiss are fine. JJ and Hotch didn’t answer though. You were talking to JJ though. That’s why she didn’t answer, right?” 

Spencer blinked away tears, “No, I didn’t. She’s not answering. I, I don’t know where she, she is.” 

Rossi rubs his face. “Crap.”   
-  
Garcia had found the bomb had been under Kate’s car. Not JJ’s, which made him overfilled with joy and then guilt, but he decided not to focus on that. He needed to know where JJ is? Why wasn’t she answering her phone? 

“Guys!” His head snaps up and he sees Emily. She looks flushed and nervous. He imagines he doesn’t look much better. Emily hugs him once she’s close enough. 

He pulls away. “Have you talked to JJ?” 

Her eyes widen in maybe shock or fear. “No, I was hoping you had.” 

Spencer bites his lip. The last time he had talked to JJ hadn’t been great. He had been yelling at her. That couldn’t be the last time. No it couldn’t. 

“Spence!” He becomes frantic trying to find where her voice came from. She was the only person who called him Spence. “Spence!” Her blonde hair comes into sight and he goes running for her. She’s in his arms seconds later. Her head buried in his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her. 

“Oh, you’re okay. Oh, good.” He laughed then the anger set in. “Why didn’t you answer any of my calls?!” 

She pulls away slightly. “I lost service after the explosion. Telephone wire down or something I guess.” 

“I’m just glad you are okay.” He places his hand on her stomach. “That you’re both okay.”   
-  
“Why exactly are we doing this again?” Spencer asks JJ as they walk through the hospital. 

“I want to see that he’s okay for myself. Hearing it isn’t enough.” JJ explains. They walk to the room. The doors wide open. Spencer sees the two detective about to smoke. JJ smirks and knocks on the door. “You are aware that smoking in a hospital is illegal right?”

Cooper glares at Brustin. “I told you this would happen.” Cooper then hands back the cigarette to Brustin.

“Did you know that cigarettes now contain more nicotine than they originally did?” Spencer tells them.

Cooper looks at JJ. “Why did you bring him with you? Why are you here?”

“Honestly? I came because I felt guilty. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” She then gestures to him. “Ever since the explosion my husband hasn’t let me out of his site.” 

“He’s your husband?” Cooper asks in shock.

JJ just laughs. “I’m full of surprises.” She looks down at her watch. “We should be going soon, Spence.” She looks back at Cooper. “I hope you get better and I got these for you.” 

JJ hands him the envelope. “New York Met ticket? Everyone thinks I’m a Yankees fan. How did you know?” 

“She’s full of surprises.” Spencer jokes.   
-  
The plane ride home was depressing. A sense of dread loomed over all of them. Kate was dead. Hotch was so hurt that he could not be on the plane ride. Morgan was also missing. He was staying with Hotch. The jet had never been so quiet. 

JJ was resting on his shoulder. She wasn’t asleep though. He knew that because she was playing with his wedding band. “How are you feeling?” 

“Really tired, but I can’t sleep.” She tells him. 

“Why not?” 

“I feel slightly sick.” She confesses. 

“Medicine not helping?” He asks her. 

“Not today sadly.” She looks up at him. JJ did look more pale than usual. 

“Sorry. Do you want some crackers?” 

“Yes, please. I’m desperate.” 

He kisses her forehead. “I’ll go get some now.” 

At least he had JJ. He had his little family of JJ and their baby. Hotch was physically okay and eventually he’d be able to fully grieve Kate’s death. Spencer was happy. He just wish his whole team was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted February 24, 2018.


	40. Season 4 Episode 2

The ultrasound picture had put JJ in a trance of sorts. It was still crazy to her that the little bean creature had turned into the baby in the black and white picture in front of her. She was twelve weeks along and at the end of her first trimester. This was the first ultrasound where the baby actually looked like a baby. In a few short months the baby would be with them. Her and Spence’s baby. 

“It’s still so surreal that we’re having a baby.” Spence says from beside JJ on the couch. 

“I know, but he’s real. He’s a little bitty human with a nose and toes. He’ll be here before we know it.”

“He? You think the baby is a boy?” Spence asks as he puts his right hand on JJ’s lower belly. 

JJ shrugs, “I don’t know. I’ve just always pictured myself having a son.” 

“Me too.” He starts rubbing her belly. “I mean I’ve always pictured having a son, but I’d love a little JJ running around.” 

JJ laughs, “I don’t. I was such an annoying child according to Jim.”

“Yes, I bet your big brother is such a reliable source.” He jokes. 

“Yeah, he’s probably wrong. Thanks again for letting him and Missy move into your old place.”

“It’s no problem. They’re my family too.” He reminds her. 

She kisses him. “You’re the best.”   
-  
Things definitely weren’t back to normal. Hotch still hadn’t been cleared by his doctor to fly or even by in the field. JJ hadn’t been taking that big of cases. Hotch was coming back today, which was great. JJ had just gotten a call about a case that desperately needed the team. 

In a small town a copycat killer was killing on the one year anniversary of the Angel Maker’s, the original killer, death. The copycat somehow had gotten seamen from Cortland Ryan, the Angel Maker. JJ had just gotten off the phone with Hotch and he agreed that the team needs to get working on the case asap.   
-  
JJ was working with Hotch, Spence, and Sheriff Merrill Dobson. The four were setting up the timeline, victims, and deciding which files were most important to the case. It was smooth sailing until the local newspaper had gotten a letter from the killer. 

“Have they published it yet?” JJ asked the Sheriff.

“No, not yet.” He tells her. 

“Okay, that’s good. We need that letter now. Also, we have to make sure that they don’t publish it anywhere it’ll only cause panic.” JJ informs him.   
-  
JJ is going through names trying to see if she remembered seeing them on any of the visitor logs. She’s so focused that she jumps when Spence places the water bottle down by her. “Sorry.” He apologizes. 

“You’re fine I was just looking through these names.” She holds up the list. 

“Oh, fun.” He jokes. 

“Oh, yeah. SO much fun. Do you need something from me?” 

He pushes the water bottle closer to her and sets a mini pack of crackers on the desk. “I need you to eat and drink some water.”

JJ takes the crackers from him with a smile. “Thank you. I just realized how hungry I am.” 

“No problem.” They sit in silence until Spence asks, “Do you like my new haircut?” 

“Yes, I do. Don’t listen to Morgan.” She squeezes his hand. “I like your hair anyway though.” 

He gestures to the papers. “Want some help?” 

“I’d love some. I think we’ve got a good list of unsubs, but maybe you’ll see something I’m not.” She hands him some of the papers.   
-  
JJ answers the phone and is greeted by, “Blondie.” 

“What’s up, Morgan?” She asks as she hands Spence another list of names. It was a lot faster to have Spence check through lists of names and prison records. 

“I need you to come meet Hotch, Prentiss, and I at the latest victims house with the files of the first victim. I’ll send you the address.” He informs her. “Also, Rossi is coming to the station with some letters we need Reid to look over.” 

“I’ll let Spence know and be there soon.” JJ hangs up. 

“What does Morgan need?” 

“I’m needed at the crime scene with the files from the first victim of the copycat killer.” JJ informs him while going to get the files on the end of the table. “Oh, and Rossi has some letters for you to look over. He should be here soon.” 

“Be careful.” He tells her. 

“I will be. Don’t get too many paper cuts.” She jokes.  
-  
They were able to make the connection that the woman was probably pretending to be a customer. She was most likely coming into the house and opening a window she so could get in later. 

When the team all came together again Spence first went through a lot of coding stuff that made no sense to JJ. Her husband was insanely good at coding and taught her a little, but she still didn’t completely understand it. Once he was done explaining the coding he read to them the letter he decoded. A few phrases stuck out to her. Once he was completely done reading it JJ asked, “What if she had his baby?”

“That would make sense.” Emily agrees. “She could have gotten pregnant the first time and not needed the rest of the semen.” 

“JJ, can you and Garcia see if you get make a list of possible woman? Then we can compare prison visitor records.”

“We just got a call. A woman was attacked in her home.” Sheriff Dobson tells them. That’s when JJ sees how tired he is. Small town detectives and sheriffs always have a harder time with cases because they know the victims. 

“Is she okay?” JJ asks him. 

“She’s fine, well physically. The attacker however isn’t. The neighbors heard her screaming and beat up the attacker.” 

“Everyone, but JJ let’s go.” Hotch instructs.   
-  
It was a copycat of the copycat. The next morning JJ works with Garcia on making a list of possible woman who could be the real killer. “In one of the letters Spence found what we think is the date of conception.”

“Good job Boy Wonder. Now what’s the date?”

JJ looks at the letter then tells Garcia. “It’s January 7, 2007.” 

“Okay, so let’s fast forward into the future nine months.” 

“Oh, actually ten months.” JJ tells her. 

“Really?” Garcia asks shocked. JJ had been too when she found out from a baby book.

“I was surprised too. Just another fun fact about pregnancy.” 

“Okay cool, Jayge then we’ll look at birth records from August and September of 2007. We’ll do single moms. You know since she probably didn’t what to brag about her baby daddy. You know since so many would be impressed that he was a killer who liked to make clown paintings.” Garcia tells her while typing. It impressed JJ how she could type a thousand words in a minute while also making witty comments. 

“Of course. I would have such a hard time not bragging about that.” JJ jokes. 

“I know. Okay, I’ve got a list for you my pretty that I’ll send to you now. Oh, and how is my little niece or nephew doing?”

“They’re good. Not making me sick anymore.” JJ had never enjoyed throwing up, but she never realized how much she hated it until she got pregnant. 

“No more morning sickness!” Garcia happily exclaims. 

“I think so. I’m holding my breath, but it’s been about three days since I last threw up.” 

“I’m glad and I’ll be sending you some positive energy.” 

“Thanks, Pen. I should probably go give Hotch the list.”   
-  
The case closed pretty soon after that. Luckily, the victim wasn’t hurt. Hotch however was having a lot of trouble with his ear again. He was driving home instead of going on the jet. 

Everyone else was on the jet playing cards expect Rossi. Rossi was working on his next book. It was early in the morning so no one could sleep. Things were almost back to normal. Well their normal anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted March 28, 2018.


	41. Season 4 Episode 3

Spencer was weirdly nervous. It made no sense. This was exciting! Today he and JJ were finding out the gender of the baby. It made the baby that much more real. JJ had reached the sixteen-week mark. 

JJ was laying on the chair that reminded him of a dentist chair while he sat beside her in a black plastic chair. They were waiting for the ultrasound tech to come in. “What do you think it is?” JJ asks him. 

He takes her hand and squeezes it, “I thought we agreed that we were having a boy first then a girl and then another baby boy.” 

JJ laughs, “Okay, but you won’t be disappointed if it’s a little girl?” 

“A little JJ? How could I be upset about that?” He runs the hand that’s not holding her’s and runs it through her hair. 

The ultrasound tech finally comes in. JJ lifts her shirt up and the tech puts the gel on JJ’s belly. She had definitely popped. It looked like she was pregnant now, not bloated. “Do you guys want to know the gender?” 

“Yes.” Spencer and JJ answer at the same time. 

The tech smiles at them. “Okay, if their legs are open I can tell you then.” It takes a few seconds but then she tells them, “Okay, Mom and Dad you guys are having a little baby boy!” 

JJ starts crying and Spencer joyfully laughs. “You were right,” JJ tells him. 

He leans down and kisses her. “We’re going to have a boy!”   
-  
“Do you have to leave?” JJ always asked him this whenever he went on a case without her. 

He puts his hand on her belly. “Sadly. I’m going to miss you guys.” He kisses JJ on the lips and then the forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it. Okay?”

She sighs. “Okay.” She places her hand over his on her belly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jennifer.”   
-  
Spencer and Emily slept the whole time on the plane. It was weird not being on the jet. Also, not having any of the team with them. They landed in Colorado in the morning and were picked up by Nancy Lunde. She was a child interview expert, which is what Spencer and Emily were going undercover as.

Everything was going as planned. Spencer got the leader to like him and they were let in with no problem. Then it came out of nowhere. The place was being shot up. Hadn’t Garcia checked with the state police? 

“I can stop this. I’m an officer of the state.” Lunde told them. 

“Nancy, no. Words aren’t going to stop this.” Emily tried to talk her down, but it was too late. Nancy made her mind up. She ran upstairs. Spencer and Emily tried to follow her but were stopped by two of the followers. 

“Nancy!” Spencer called after her. “Come back!”

When they finally persuaded their way upstairs Nancy was dead. Spencer was horrified to see her dead body laying there. The way her boy laid there made it obvious to Spencer that she hadn’t seen it coming. Hopefully, she was dead before she even knew what happened. That was no way to die. 

Spencer was scared. What if he didn’t make it home to JJ and their baby boy?  
-  
JJ’s heart was beating like crazy. Spencer and Emily were in danger. They shouldn’t have been because everything was supposed to be okay. “How did this happen?” Hotch asks on the jet. They were going to Colorado to try to end this all. 

“Politics.” JJ answers. “Wells is challenging the governor. He thought we were just trying to ruin his campaign or whatever so when Garcia changed to make sure no raids were scheduled he lied.”

“Oh, great. Politics are involved in a case where two of our team members are being held hostage. Awesome.” Morgan rolls his eyes. 

“JJ, I need you to keep this out of the media as much as possible. The last thing we need to do is give the unsub more attention. Let’s try to get everyone out alive.” Hotch instructs them.   
-  
Reid couldn’t believe this was happening. This isn’t how things were supposed to be. They were just supposed to be checking to make sure everything was okay. That no kids were being hurt or raped. Now he and Emily were hostages while Nancy, whom he just met today, was dead. Unfairly killed. 

Spencer hoped that his team would be coming. They were coming, right? Two FBI agents held hostage they had to be coming, right?

He hoped JJ wasn’t too worried. Stress was bad for the baby. She was off her medicine for the baby so he knew there was a good chance she would not be handling him being kept as a hostage well.  
-  
The first call with the unsub was always in a way the hardest. It was the first time hearing a murders voice. JJ always felt a chill during the first call. It eventually went away when the case was getting close to an end and JJ knew the unsub won’t be hurting anyone soon. 

Rossi was the one doing the talking because he was the lead negotiator for the case. The unsub’s name was Benjamin Cyrus. Things were worse now that a police, unfortunately, died on the way to the hospital. 

During the call, Cyrus said one of the child service workers was dead JJ’s heart dropped. Was it Spence? Was her husband dead? Was their baby boy not going to have a dad after all. JJ tried to keep her breathing steady and not panic, but it was hard. That was the love her life. He might be dead. 

He wasn’t. It wasn’t him or Emily. It was the actual child service worker Nancy who died. JJ felt semi-selfish for being glad it wasn’t Spence or Emily who died. She was so glad that her husband and friend were okay. JJ could tell Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi felt the same.   
-  
Rossi came in with supplies. Reid knew that was good. There had to be microphones in there right? Reid knew that the FBI would want to quickly get away in. Rossi was smart. He would how to do it without setting off anyone. 

It might not matter. “Did he just say poison? Like they all just drunk poison. What do we do?” Emily frantically whispers to him. 

“That’s what he said.” Reid whispers back, “I think he’s lying to them.” 

“Wait, you think this is a test of loyalty?” Emily asks him. 

He looks to Cyrus and Cole. “They’re writing down names.” 

Emily looks over and sees it. “I really hope you’re right.”

He was. Reid was right. It was all just a test of loyalty. Which was good. He had rather not watch that many people die.   
-  
Shit. JJ couldn’t believe this just freaking happened. There was a leak and now the news was broadcasting that a FBI agent was in the ranch. This was horrible. JJ felt like throwing up. 

“Come here.” Morgan puts his hand on the small of her back and starts to lead her away. “Let’s get you some water.” He brings her into a tent and sits her down. He then walks over to a fridge and grabs her a water bottle. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks,” JJ tells Morgan and takes the bottle from him. 

“I know you want to scream and break, but you can’t. We need you. The media has an in with someone here. What do we do?” 

JJ takes a few sips to calm herself before replying, “We don’t trust anyone except each other and the heads of departments until we found out how the media got the information. We don’t report anymore so that we don’t anger Cyrus further.” 

“Good. Keep calm and you’re mind in check. We need you, JJ. None of us understand the media like you. You’ve done a good job so far, so just keep it up.” Morgan usually didn’t say these things to her. 

“Thanks, Derek. For calming me down.” JJ thanks him. 

He squeezes her shoulder. “It’s no problem, Blondie.”   
-  
Being a hostage was kind of boring. All he and Emily did was sit. It was pretty clear to Reid that they were just being kept for leverage.

That was all until Cyrus was pointing a gun in his face. “Who is it? Who’s the FBI agent?”

“W-Why do you think one of us is a FBI agent?” Really Spencer was wondering how he found out and how much longer was it until he found out they were both agents. 

“It’s me,” Emily said not waiting for Cyrus’ answer. “I’m the agent.” He then takes her by the hair and drags her. There’s nothing Spencer can do. If tries to help her they might both end up dead. Why had he complained about being bored?  
-  
Now with Emily being discovered Spencer knew he had to work fast. Cyrus liked him and Spencer understood him. While he knew how to get his trust more. 

Also, he needed to test something. “Ask them for her identity. If you give them a child then you can see if you can trust them. If they give you identity they can be trusted. If they don’t then you know that they are lying.” 

This was a risk. A big risk, but Spencer had the chance to get a kid out and know for sure that there were microphones in the building.   
-  
For once everything went according to plan. Rossi gave Cyrus Emily’s identity. One child was now safe and the microphones were working in the building. 

When Spencer sees Emily next he feels awful. Her face is bruised in several places and there’s blood on her shirt. She was beaten. Badly.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be. You’re about to be a dad you need to be careful.” Emily was too good a friend. He was grateful. He would make this up to her somehow. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he would. 

“The team has microphones in here. They should be coming in soon so try to get a sign. I need to go now.” He quickly tells her.

“Okay, thanks.” She whispers back.   
-  
Spencer waits for the sign. He desperately waits for it. The sooner everyone can get out of here the better. Finally, he sees it. On the lid of the food that Rossi brought in, it says 3 a.m. He could do that. He just hopes Emily knows too. 

It gets sooner to 3 a.m. the more worried Spencer gets that the plan is not going to work. 

Then Cyrus turns on him. Spencer is repeatedly rammed in the stomach with a gun. It hurts. It hurts so freaking bad. Cyrus joins him on the ground a few seconds later. Dead. 

“Reid, you okay?” Morgan shouts. 

“I’m okay. Emily. We need to get Emily-”

“She’s out and she’s safe. Don’t worry.” 

He feels relief for half a second. Jessie is picking up the control to the bomb. Reid knows she’s going to finish his work and there’s no stopping her. “RUN!”  
-  
The building explodes. One second it’s there and then the next it’s on fire. That’s when she allows herself to cry. “No, no, no.” 

“JJ, Jennifer.” Hotch is grabbing her tight. “There’s nothing you can do.” 

She screams. Her husband and friends are in there. She leans on Hotch. “No. They have to be okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” Apologies are never good in situations like this.   
-  
Spencer and Morgan got out some miracle way. They’re coughing pretty hard on smoke, but okay. 

“Reid! Morgan!” Emily’s arms are around them both. 

Reid pushes her off and looks to Morgan. “JJ? Where’s JJ.” 

“She’s in the tent right there.” Reid follows his finger and goes running. He’s pretty sure someone yells at him for running, but he doesn’t care. “JJ! JJ!” 

“Spence!” He sees her. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying. He takes her in his arms and starts kissing her. He eventually pulls away and puts his hands on her belly. 

“Hi, you. You’ve been good for mom?”   
-  
It was good to be home in his own bed. His stomach was killing him. JJ made him take off his shirt and put ice on the bruises he sustained. “He got you good.” JJ winces when she first sees them and gently puts the ice pack on top. Spencer winces at the cold touching. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Spencer breathes out. “How are you?” 

She takes his hand in her left one. He knows it’s her left because he can feel her rings. “I’m good. I kept it together. I just focused on my work and the baby. Who’s being nice to me finally.” She smiles. 

“That’s good. Is he moving any?” He just wants to focus on their son. 

“A little bit. It’s cute right now, but if he’s anything like me then it won’t be for much longer.” JJ tells him. 

“Little soccer player since before birth.” Reid laughs. 

JJ places her right hand on her belly and lovingly rubs it. “Maybe. He can be whatever he wants.” 

She was going to be an amazing mom. He couldn’t wait to see her with their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted September 25, 2018
> 
> I thought I would explain why I haven't posted in so long. I was struggling with my mental health a lot. I took time to get help. I finally feel like I'm in a good place to come back to writing ang posting. Sorry, for being gone for so long, but hopefully it won't happen again.


	42. Season 4 Episode 4

At nearly thirty weeks her baby boy was starting to get really heavy. She was carrying low because she was having a boy. The change in her weight was hard. She usually had to hold her belly in some way to support her back. 

She had a lot of walking to do which was not fun. She knocked on Garcia’s door and then opened it. “Hey, pretty lady!” Garcia greets her. JJ walks over and slumps into a chair. “How are you doing?”

“He was being nice for a little while, but now he’s killing my back. I’m glad he’s healthy and all, but I wish he was higher.” JJ tells her friend.

“I’m sorry. It’ll all be rather it in the end though.” Garcia was helpful in all of this. Spence was amazing, but JJ was grateful to have Garcia too. 

“That’s what I’ve heard. Now to work. I need you to do some digging for me.”  
-  
It turned out that they had a case on their hands. One with six victims as of now. 

Now she had to run down the stairs to catch the team before they left. “Guys, wait up!” She made it down somehow without falling. “We’re leaving in the morning to Sherwood, Nevada. It’s really bad. We should brief now so we can just leave in the morning.”

“It’s that bad?” Morgan asks. 

“Unfortunately. Come on.” Back up the stupid stairs, she went.  
-  
The killer was staging it to look like his victims were being killed in car accidents when really they were already dead. So far three couple had been killed. The team was hoping to catch the unsub before the number became four. Luckily the lead sheriff was willing to work with them with no problem whatsoever. 

“This information stays here. The fewer people who know the better. Whomever is behind this needs to truly believe that they’re getting away with murder. It will make it easier to catch the person behind this.” JJ tells all the police who are working the case. 

“Thank you again for coming down.” The shieff tells her. 

“It’s no problem. We’re here to help in any way we can.”  
-  
They decided to look into the victims to help them discover a possible list of unsubs. It wasn’t looking good. 

JJ got a call at four in the morning from Garcia. “Hello?” JJ sleepily answered. 

“Sorry to wake you up Peaches, but I think there’s another couple missing,” Garcia informs her. 

“It’s no problem. Um, can you fax over the information?” 

“I’m on it!” JJ hangs up. How was Garcia was happy in the morning?  
-  
The couple was Ian and Abby Corbin and they had been missing for more than a day. Time was majorly limited. 

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were sent out to see if the could find a hotel or motel where they could be being held. Spence stayed behind to work on the map to see if he could get a better idea on where this motel or hotel was. 

They all came up empty. Expect Garcia found a rape case. One matched the unsub’s signature. The rape turned murder was not solved, but it was a start.  
-  
They did somehow. They were able to save the last couple. Sadly, the unsub ran in front of a trunk and died so he won’t go to jail and get what he deserved. 

At least the families would have answers and the Corbins would be reunited with their two kids. JJ was happy to be home. 

Spencer was holding her. “What would happening to the baby if something happens to us?” JJ asks Spencer. 

“What do you mean?” His hold on her tightens. 

“We’re FBI agents. What if one of us, or both of us, die? What happens to our son? Where will he go? Or what do we do if one of us dies? Does that person keep working or quit and get a more normal job?” JJ had been wondering for a while about what would happen if the worst case scenario were to happen? 

“Well, if we both go I think you’re mom would take him. He could go live with her and I think he’d be happy.” He rubs her swollen stomach.

“She would.” JJ knows her mom would. “If I die promise me you’ll quit and become a professor or something.” 

He kisses the back of her neck. “I promise. If I die do what’s right, okay?” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jennifer. Don’t worry about these things. Worry about things when they happen. Expect we should probably make sure your mom will take him. I have no doubt, but you never know.” 

“That’s true. I promise I’ll try not to worry so much.” 

Yes, there is evil in the world. JJ saw it every day, but there was good too. She saw that too. Not as much, but the good outweighed the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around and being so understanding. I was scared to admit that I hadn't been around due to mental health issues, but I'm glad to see I had no reason to be. Thank you all again. You are all amazing. 
> 
> Posted October 10, 2018


End file.
